El Crepúsculo de mi Redención
by battousai-clau
Summary: Traducción de Twilight of my Redemption de Imraven ¿Qué pasaría si Bella Swan fuera la reencarnación de Isabella Salvatore, la querida hermana de Damon y Stefan que murió trágicamente. ¿Qué pasara cuando los hermanos Salvatore se enteren de su existencia?
1. Prologo

**Aclaración: Esta fantástica historia no es mía le pertenece a Imraven, yo solo la estoy traduciendo y cuento con su autorización para hacerlo. Los personajes por supuesto son propiedad de L.J Smith, CW, Summit y Stephenie Meyer quienes crearon dos increíbles historias que ahora se entrelazan gracias al ingenio de Imraven. **

**Disfruten la lectura!**

**Resumen: toma lugar al final de New moon pero se cambio el año para que concordara con la segunda temporada de Vampire Diaries. ¿Qué pasaría si Bella Swan fuera la reencarnación de Isabella Salvatore, la querida hermana de Damon y Stefan que murió trágicamente. Ella no solo luce igual sino que gracias a un hechizo lanzado años atrás, comienza a recordar su vida anterior. ¿Qué pasara cuando los hermanos Salvatore se enteren de su existencia? ¿Cómo afectara esto a las relaciones de Bella, especialmente con Edward?¿Cómo entran en el juego Katherine, Victoria, Klaus y los Volturi? **

13 de Septiembre de 2010,

Diario,

_Ella murió en un día como hoy, 145 años atrás. Todavía puedo verla de forma clara en mi mente. Un recuerdo perfecto. Ella era tan tierna y pura, con un travieso brillo en sus ojos. La única luz de mi vida y de la de Damon... Hasta ese nefasto día... el día que nuestra luz se extinguió dejando nuestro mundo sumergido en completa oscuridad. Haber sido transformados por Katherine no fue nada más que una cruel formalidad luego de eso._ _La muerte hubiera sido una bendición que ninguno de los dos merecía. Después de todo, ella murió por nuestra culpa y esta media vida que llevábamos era nuestro castigo y sin posibilidad de redención._

_Incluso ahora puedo escuchar su voz, su risa, ver en sus grandes ojos cafés cada emoción que alguna vez sintió. Todavía puedo escuchar el rugido lleno de rabia que emanó de la garganta de Damon mientras acurrucaba su cuerpo roto y sin vida. Podía sentir mi propia devastación apoderarse de mi cuerpo apenas mi mente salió del shock y reconoció lo que estaba ocurriendo._

_Ninguno de los dos tenía como saber que gracias al intercambio de sangre que hicimos con Katherine, esa última pelea que tuvimos como humanos nos transformaría en las criaturas que somos hoy. De haber sabido, las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes. Los dos habríamos aceptado la muerte, Damon sobre todo. La rivalidad por el amor de Katherine Pierce no es la razón real del rencor que existe hoy entre mi hermano y yo. Es solo una fachada que esconde la dolorosa verdad, la muerte de nuestra hermana..._

Stefan dejó el lápiz sobre la mesa y posó su cabeza entre sus manos. Las emociones que sentía en esos momentos lo imposibilitaron de seguir con su tarea. Durante todos los años desde hace un siglo y medio que escribía lo mismo en su diario esperando, que de esta manera, su dolor y sufrimiento disminuyeran, pero esto nunca ocurría.

De su billetera sacó un retrato en miniatura que siempre llevaba consigo. Se lo había encargado a un artista para su cumpleaños número 16. La pintura retrataba a los tres hermanos justo antes de que Katherine apareciera en sus vidas, justo antes de que todo cambiara para mal. La pintura representaba sus momentos felices aunque Damon apareciera con su sarcástica sonrisa que tanto lo caracterizaba. Después de todo, era su escudo contra la decepción que su padre sentía hacia él. Contra el hecho que Stefan era el hijo favorito. ¿Quién podría culparlo? Stefan odiaba a su padre por eso, por poner esa brecha entre él y sus hermanos. Damon nunca fallaba en echarselo en cara, como si de alguna manera ese favoritismo tuviera algo de culpa en la muerte de su hermana. A decir verdad, Stefan siempre se había preguntado si eso era cierto.

El jamás había compartido las memorias de su hermana con nadie, ni siquiera con Elena. Había preferido guardárselas para si. Mantenerlas puras. Pero tal vez era tiempo de dejar eso atrás y compartirlas con alguien, ya que a lo mejor, si hacía esto, podría de tener algo de paz.

Damon Salvatore se sirvió otro trago, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos llevaba horas atrás. De todas maneras no importaba, no había nada que anestesiara el dolor y el remordimiento que estaba sintiendo. Tal vez si dormía hasta el día siguiente, dejando este día atrás. Sin embargo el sueño sólo traería pesadillas, cada una peor que la otra. Todas terminaban de la misma forma...con la muerte de su hermana. Aunque esas no eran las peores. A veces tenía sueños donde lograba salvarla. Estos eran aún más terribles ya que apenas despertaba se daba cuenta que no eran verdad, que ella seguía muerta.

Miró hacia el techo, girando el líquido ambarino que yacía en su vaso. Stefan debía estar encerrado en su pieza escribiendo en su adorado diario. Se preguntó, con un aire de desdén, si eso le traía algún consuelo. Si, buena suerte con eso, pensó. Él ya habría escrito libros completos si es que hubiera pensado que eso ayudaría. Después de todo, mañana él estaría en algo completamente distinto, y lo que haya ocurrido hoy hace tantos años atrás quedaría encerrado en su pequeña caja de Pandora que guardaba en lo más profundo de su mente, sólo para abrirla nuevamente el próximo año. Pero el mañana no era tan rápido.

"¿Saliste de tu escondite?" Se burló Damon con una sonrisa desdeñosa, apenas escuchó a su hermano bajar las escaleras.

Stefan suspiró tristemente "Ella no habría querido esto para nosotros".

Damon volteó la cabeza y lo miró desde su posición en el sofá. "¿Y desde cuando decidiste convertirte en Dr. Phill hmmm? preguntó arqueando una ceja.

"También era mi hermana, Damon" respondió Stefan con una voz sombría que ocultaba todo lo juvenil de su aspecto.

El mayor de los hermanos decidió ignorar esas palabras, terminó su bebida y se levantó al bar a rellenar su vaso. Mientras realizaba esto, se quedó contemplando a Stefan. "Es gracioso, luego de todos estos años...tú sigues pasando este día encerrado en tu habitación, escribiendo en tu preciso diario tratando de recordar, mientras yo bebo hasta caer en el olvido y así no acordarme de lo que ocurrió". Se encogió de hombros. "mmm... suena a cualquier otro día. ¿No lo crees?" Damon levantó el vaso como si estuviera brindando y se tomó su contenido.

"Excepto que no es así" Dijo sombríamente Stefan. "Diferente, digo".

Por primera vez en el día, Damon miró a su hermano sin ninguna barrera que escondiera sus sentimientos. Su mirada mostraba una desolación y un dolor inimaginables. "Si lo es" contestó apenas logrando sacar esas palabras de su boca.

Un golpe suave en la puerta principal que anticipó la llegada de Elena. Ella entró hasta el gran salón, tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la poca luz que tenía la habitación. A primera vista no había nada que saliera de lo común, pero al acercarse sintió la angustiante atmosfera que reinaba ahí.

"¿Stefan, Damon?" llamó su suave voz "¿Qué está pasando aquí? Parece como si hubiera un funeral.

Damon rió sin gracia. "Es más un tipo de memorial, pero agradecemos el esfuerzo"

Stefan se acercó a Elena y la sostuvo en sus brazos. Necesitaba sentirla, su vida, su calor, era lo que precisaba en esos momentos. Fingiendo nauseas Damon interrumpió el momento. Elena se soltó del abrazo de su amado para mirar a los dos hermanos con preocupación.

"No entiendo, ¿Un memorial?"

"Ya que Stefan tiene ganas de compartir sus emociones dejaré que él te cuente los detalles morbosos. Ta, ta…" Dijo Damon saliendo de la habitación con un portazo.

Elena miró a Stefan esperando respuesta. "Bueno, él si que está de humor. ¿Qué pasó ahora? Por favor no me digas que tiene que ver con Katherine otra vez."

Él le brindó una pequeña pero triste sonrisa. "No, esta vez no es Katherine. No directamente de todos modos".

"¿Y entonces? ¿Puedes ser menos críptico? En serio Stefan tú también estas sufriendo. ¿Qué está pasando?"

El joven vampiro la guió hasta el sofá que su hermano había dejado. Ella se sentó y lo miró preocupada.

"¿Vas a terminar conmigo?" Preguntó asustada.

Stefan miró al amor de su vida impactado. "¡¿Qué? No Elena, por supuesto que no" negó vehementemente. "Tú no tienes nada que ver en esto. Es sobre algo que ocurrió 145 años atrás en esta misma fecha".

Él se sentó a su lado y sacó el pequeño retrato para mostrárselo, reacio a separarse del. Elena miró el retrato y reprimió un grito. Eran Stefan y Damon luciendo una felicidad que ella nunca antes había visto. Entre ambos hermanos se sentaba una muchacha con cabellos castaños y grandes ojos cafés.

"¿Quién es ella?" Preguntó.

"Mi hermana, Isabella" dijo Stefan forzando su nombre en sus labios. Era la primera vez que decía el nombre de ella en voz alta en mucho tiempo, y dolía solo escucharse decirlo.

"Nunca me habías hablado de tu hermana" dijo mirando a Stefan quien se estremeció. Elena no quiso que sus palabras sonaran acusatorias. "Lo siento. Pero pensé que ya no habían secretos entre nosotros".

"Está bien. Perdón por no contarte".

Ella puso su mano tiernamente sobre las de él y preguntó suavemente. "¿Me contarás sobre ella, ahora?"

Stefan tragó saliva posando su mirada sobre el retrato en sus manos y con mucha dificultad comenzó a hablar con una voz temblorosa.

"Le pedí a un artista que viniera a la casa a pintar esto". Inició despacio. "Damon se estaba yendo a la confederación para pelear y yo me preparaba para ir la universidad y cumplir las expectativas de mi padre. Quería que Isabella tuviera algo para recordarnos cuando ninguno de los dos estuviéramos. Verás, mi padre la resentía, apenas toleraba su presencia. Mi madre murió dando luz a mi hermana. Yo era muy pequeño pero Damon tuvo que tomar las riendas y se convirtió en su padre subrogante con tan solo ocho años. Eran muy unidos. No había nada en este mundo que él no hiciera por ella, era todo para él y él todo para ella, sobre todo porque nuestro padre apena toleraba a Damon. Isabella y yo también éramos unidos considerando que ella era dos años menor". Stefan frunció el seño al sentir que el dolor se apoderaba de su cuerpo. "En fin… este retrato fue pintado un mes antes que Katherine apareciera en nuestras vidas…Antes que todo se arruinara y se volviera retorcido. Planeaba dárselo para su cumpleaños, pero nunca tuve la oportunidad" su voz se quebró.

"Oh Stefan" murmuró Elena con una voz llena de simpatía y acarició sus mejillas. "¿Qué pasó?"

Él se paró y comenzó a pasearse por la habitación sin poder quedarse quieto para contar lo que venía. Sus recuerdos, que nunca habían estado lejos de la superficie de su mente, lo golpearon con fuerza.

"Era su cumpleaños. Los tres íbamos a salir a festejarlo esa noche, sin Katherine" Stefan sonrió compungido "A Isabella no le agradaba…mejor dicho la aborrecía. De alguna manera ella veía algo en Katherine que nadie más veía. Estábamos cegados por su belleza y su falsa naturalidad. Sin embargo, Isabella vio a la malvada, fría y calculadora mujer que yacía bajo esa careta, por lo que acordamos que ella no iría". Contó.

"Damon y yo estábamos esperando en la escalera que se terminara de arreglar, cuando comenzamos a discutir, sobre Katherine por supuesto. Todos nuestros argumentos eran sobre ella últimamente. No recuerdo como partió, solo que escaló rápidamente".

Stefan se perdió en sus recuerdos mientras contaba la historia. Las imágenes de esa noche pasaban por su cabeza como una película.

13 de Septiembre, 1864

"Que ingenuo eres si piensas que ella te elegirá a ti" Damon gruñó apretando sus puños.

"¿Y tú crees que te elegirá a ti? Se burló Stefan "Yo por lo menos puedo hacer algo de mi vida. Tú no tienes nada"

"Yo tengo más de lo que tú podrías llegar a tener. Tú, querido hermano eres un autómata de primer orden. No hay chispa en ti. Sigues ciegamente a nuestro padre y haces todo lo que él te pide. Katherine pronto se aburrirá de ti, si no lo está en estos momentos. Pensándolo bien, esa debe ser la razón por la cual visita mi cama"

Stefan se abalanzó contra su hermano, pero se detuvo cuando Isabella corrió hacia ellos, colocándose en el medio. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Deténganse los dos. ¿No pueden ver que ella se ha interpuesto entre ustedes, entre nosotros? Esta debía ser una ocasión llena de felicidad y ustedes lo está arruinando.

Las palabras de Isabella apenas fueron registradas por Stefan, quien solo podía escuchar la traicionera confesión de Damon dando vueltas por su cabeza. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que atacó cruelmente a su hermana.

"Deja de ser una mocosa egoísta" la retó "Sólo quieres a Katherine fuera de nuestras vidas para que vuelvas a tener la atención sobre ti"

El dolor se dejó ver claramente en los ojos de Isabella. Ella reprimió un grito y se apartó del camino apenas pudiendo dar crédito a las palabras que salieron de la boca de su hermano.

"¡No le hables con ese tono!". Los instintos protectores de Damon salieron a la superficie y fue él quien se abalanzó contra a su hermano. Isabella se movió para detenerlo. Stefan se anticipó a lo que iba a ocurrir ya que Damon no sería tan rápido como para detenerse sin golpear a su hermana. Stefan rápidamente la empujó hacia el lado para que el golpe cayera sobre él. Pero no salió como lo tenía planeado. En un segundo Bella estaba ahí y al otro rodando escalera abajo. La cara de Damon palideció. Su atención inmediatamente se alejó de su hermano a quien el golpe lo había dejado en el suelo.

"¡No, no, no!" repitió en letanía mientras bajaba las escaleras, deteniéndose en seco cuando vio el cuerpo sin vida de Isabella.

"¡NOOOOO!" Gritó desconsoladamente, cayendo de rodillas al lado de ella, frenéticamente buscando su pulso, sabiendo que era inútil. Las lágrimas corrían por su cara mientras la acurrucaba en sus brazos. Al escuchar los gritos de su hermano, Stefan se recuperó inmediatamente y bajó al primer piso, donde se encontraban. Se acercó a ellos lentamente…

Damon giró su cabeza para mirarlo. Sus ojos solo mostraban devastación y odio. Odio hacia su hermano.

"¡Tú!" Gruñó acusadoramente mientras Stefan caía a su lado. "Aléjate de ella. No tienes derecho de estar cerca"

"Lo siento…lo siento tanto" Sollozó Stefan destrozado.

"Tus disculpas no la traerán de vuelta". Susurró Damon con vehemencia, enfocándose nuevamente en su hermana. Sus temblorosas manos acariciaron su cara quitando los cabellos que caían sobre ella.

Presente

"Y estaba en lo cierto. Las disculpas no la traerían de vuelta" Stefan tragó saliva tratando de evitar que sus lágrimas cayeran. Elena se acercó para besarlo, pero él no la dejó. No merecía su aceptación ni su perdón. "En la noche antes de su funeral, Katherine fue a verme pretendiendo simpatía…yo estaba tan destrozado que la acepté sin pensarlo. Necesitaba un escape al dolor que sentía. Esa noche hicimos el amor e intercambiamos sangre aunque ella me forzó a olvidarlo. Después del entierro descubrí que también había ido con Damon y que a ambos nos prometió la eternidad" Stefan se rió irónicamente. "Damon y yo apenas nos aguantamos a que la tierra cayera sobre su ataúd para pelear nuevamente. Fue nuestra última pelea vivos…esa noche nos matamos el uno al otro.

"¡Oh Stefan! Lo siento tanto, no tenía idea. Pero fue un accidente…un muy trágico accidente.

"No lo hagas por favor" dijo apretando sus ojos cerrados. "No muestres simpatía por mi. No puedo soportarlo"

TOMR

Damon corrió sin rumbo aparente cuando, sin ni siquiera planearlo, se encontró en la parte antigua del cementerio de Mystic Falls. Un gran follaje cubría caprichosamente la mayoría de las tumbas, salvo una que sobresalía de las demás. Sobre la lápida que maraca el lugar donde descansaba el cuerpo de Isabella Salvatore, se posaban unas bellísimas flores. Damon le pagaba a los cuidadores desde hace años para que atendieran su tumba y la mantuvieran limpia. Además todas las semanas compraba flores frescas para adornarla.

El miró la piedra gris que mostraba el deterioro de los años. No era la original, su padre no había mostrado mucho interés más que dejar su nombre y las fechas de nacimientos y muerte en la lápida. Damon la reemplazó anónimamente años después. Ahora se leía "Isabella Salvatore amada hermana 1848-1864. Era simple, pero ninguna otra palabra lo describía mejor. Ella fue amada.

Para Damon era más fácil culpar a Stefan de los eventos ocurridos esa noche, pero no era así. Él sabía que tenía parte de culpa en esto. Si no hubiera provocado a su hermano con esa última pelea… si no hubiera intentado golpearlo… él debió haber sabido que Isabella, siempre la pacificadora intervendría de alguna forma…Aún así pasó.

Todavía podía ver a Stefan empujando a Isabella a un lado, verla tropezar con su vestido y desplomarse por las escaleras. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

De repente sintió una rama quebrarse atrás de él, el ruido lo sacó de sus pensamientos y levantó la cabeza.

"Debí saber que estarías aquí" Dijo Stefan.

"El buffet "Todo lo que puedas comer" del Mystic Grill se encontraba muy pobre". Respondió mordazmente. "¿Dónde está Elena? ¿Te vio como el bastardo asesino que eres y te abandonó?"

Stefan hizo una mueca de dolor al escuchar esas palabras tan duras. "Bastardo asesino es más tu descripción. ¿No lo crees?" respondió no queriendo jugar este juego con Damon.

"Lo siento hermano pero ese titulo es exclusivamente tuyo. Como vampiro solo hago lo que mi naturaleza me pide…en ese momento ¿Cuál era tu excusa?"

"No puedo traerla de vuelta Damon" Dijo Stefan sintiéndose muy cansado.

Damon lo miró duramente "Bueno eso realmente apesta"

TOMR

13 de septiembre Forks Washington

Bella Swan odiaba ser el centro de atención y en estos momentos la familia de su novio miraba ansiosa como ella incómodamente abría el próximo regalo. Deslizó sus dedos lentamente debajo del papel, con cuidado para no romper la linda envoltura cuando sintió un pequeño pinchazo en uno de ellos.

"Ouch, me corte con el papel" anunció despreocupada esbozando un intento de sonrisa.

Se quedó observando su dedo sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. De un minuto a otro fue lanzada por su novio contra una mesita de cristal, para prevenir que Jasper la atacara.

Normalmente un corte con papel no es señal de alarma…a menos que estuvieras rodeada por una familia de vampiros.

Ese fue el inicio y el fin para ella y Edward. Dos días después, el hombre que continuamente le había dicho que la amaba. Que aseguraba que ella era la razón de su existencia y que no podía vivir sin ella, la dejó destrozada en el bosque cercano a su casa.

Las palabras de Edward penetraron su cuerpo como cuchillos. "No eres buena para mi Bella"

"Mi especie, somos muy fácil de distraer"

"Prométeme que no harás nada arriesgado… por Charlie"

"Esta será la última vez que me verás…va a ser como si nunca hubiera existido"

"Se fue" Bella repitió una y otra vez hasta que su garganta se irritó y la oscuridad la envolvió. En su estado de delirio unas visiones atacaron su mente que le recordaron a los libros de las hermanas Bronte que tanto le gustaba leer. Era extraño, pensó. En su mente se vio a ella misma vestida con ropa de algún siglo antiguo, sus facciones y su cuerpo eran de una persona menor y su cabello estaba peinado con abundantes rizos que enmarcaban su cara de corazón. Antes de poder formar completamente la imagen, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Desde su posición fetal intentó agarrarse la cabeza buscando que la molestia llegara a su fin… segundos más tarde el dolor desapareció dejándola con un hilo de sangre saliendo de la nariz.

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo tirada en el bosque antes que Sam Uley, miembro de la tribu Quileute, la encontrara y la devolviera a su padre, quien se eoncontró con su hija convertida en una sombra de la chica que había dejado la casa el día anterior… que lo tenía todo.

Katherine Pierce observó toda la escena con una expresión maliciosa. Ni ella misma se esperaba que su plan fuera a funcionar tan perfectamente, incluso mejor de lo que esperaba. Sus ex amantes nunca sabrán que los golpeo.

"Finalmente ha comenzado" Se dijo a si misma antes de salir silenciosamente del bosque de Forks.


	2. Bienvenidos A Forks

7 Meses después…

El cartel de "Bienvenidos a Forks" registraba una población de 3.349 habitantes. Damon se quejó en consecuencia. Iba a ser igual que Mystic Falls solo que más frío, húmedo y por regla general más miserable. Al escuchar a su hermano refunfuñar, Stefan lo miró, su cara mostraba determinación a pesar de los quejidos.

"Recuérdame otra vez… ¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?" Preguntó.

Damon rodó sus ojos. "Tú sabes por qué."

"Ahh si, porque sigues buscando cualquier evidencia, sin importar que tan chica sea, de que Katherine tiene algo de humanidad."

Damon le brindó una oscura mirada a su hermano. "Créeme que se que no hay nada de eso en ella, aunque dudo que alguna vez la haya tenido."

"Pero si crees que hay una posibilidad de que ella esté diciendo la verdad."

"¡Hey! Fue tu pequeña amiga bruja, Bonnie, la que nos mandó hasta aquí con su hechizo localizador. Así que por lo menos sabemos que ella existe."

Stefan movió la cabeza tristemente. "Ella no es Isabella, Damon."

"Eso no lo sabemos." lo cortó.

Stefan no quería seguir discutiendo con su hermano. Ya habían sido suficientes las discusiones que habían tenido estos últimos 3 días desde que encontraron una foto de su hermana en la habitación de Katherine.

3 Días Antes…

Damon y Stefan habían logrado atrapar a Katherine en la tumba luego de engañarla con la piedra lunar que Bonnie y Lucy habían hechizado. Terminada la misión, los dos hermanos allanaron su habitación en la posada, buscando alguna evidencia que pudiera resolver los motivos reales de la visita de Katherine a Mystic falls, y su propósito con la piedra lunar. Pero no habían tenido resultados.

Damon encontró un compartimento secreto en una de las maletas de la vampira. Lo miró detenidamente antes de botar lo que contenía. Lo que descubrió fue perturbador y le causó un gran impacto. Su cara se puso pálida, como Stefan nunca antes la había visto.

"¿Qué sucede? ¿Encontraste algo?" Preguntó tomando el objeto que su hermano había botado. "¡Imposible!" Susurró, su mano cubriendo su boca de la impresión. El objeto era una fotografía de alguien que perfectamente podía ser la gemela de su fallecida hermana. Se veía mayor, tal vez por unos pocos años, pero sus rasgos faciales, cabello castaño y su suave sonrisa…eran iguales a los de Isabella. ¡No había equivocación! Lo más bizarro, sin embargo, fue el hecho que la foto era reciente y que la chica usaba ropa moderna. Si no fuera por el top y los jeans, él habría jurado que era ella.

Con la fotografía en sus manos, Stefan y Damon confrontaron a Katherine.

"¿De vuelta tan pronto? Ronroneó "Sabía que no podían alejarse de mi."

Damon soltó un gruñido y le acercó la fotografía. "¿Qué o mejor dicho quién es ella?"

Katherine formó una O con su boca sorprendida. Pero se recuperó rápidamente.

"Creo que la privacidad de una chica ya no es sagrada…¿Les pasó algo al ver mi lencería?"

Damon enrabiado intentó pasar la barrea que la mantenía encerrada, pero su hermano lo contuvo.

"Solo dinos Katherine" dijo Stefan cansado.

"¿Por qué… la encontraron parecida a alguien?" Se burló la vampira, quien comenzó a disfrutar del juego.

"¡Mi hermana está muerta!" Dijo Damon apretando los dientes.

Ella se rió al ver su obvio tormento. "La muerte es termino tan relativo en nuestro mundo. Ya deberías saberlo, Damon."

Esta vez fue Stefan quien debió de ser detenido de no estrangularla.

"¡No juegues conmigo!" gruñó Stefan tratando de soltarse de su hermano.

"Déjenme salir de aquí y puede que les cuente."

"Eso nunca. Puedes podrirte ahí por lo que a mi respecta." le dijo Damon.

"Entonces jamás lo sabrán." Ella se encogió de hombros y caminó hacia el fondo de la cueva.

"La encontraremos" gritó Damon.

"Espero que lo hagan, sino será demasiado tarde". Las siniestras palabras retumbaron al interior de la cueva.

"El noventa y nueve por ciento de lo que sale de la boca de Katherine es mentira" dijo Stefan mientras volvían a la pensión. Solo existía una manera de que su hermana estuviera viva y las implicancias de eso eran horribles. No le deseaba su existencia a nadie, aunque tuviera todo el deseo del mundo de volver a verla.

"Tú también crees que hay posibilidades de que esté diciendo la verdad. ¡Admítelo!" Dijo Damon viendo las expresiones pasar por la cara de su hermano.

"No las hay, Damon" gritó enojado. "Ella está jugando con nosotros y tu caíste en el juego."

"Katherine sigue en la tumba. ¿No es así? ¿A caso no tienes la más mínima curiosidad?" Se burló. La verdad, aunque odiara admitirlo, necesitaba la ayuda de su hermano en esto.

"Bueno, entonces la buscaré yo solo. Haré que Bonnie haga un hechizo que me ayude a localizarla…" dijo Damon dirigiéndose a la puerta. 3-2-1 contó en su cabeza antes de que Stefan lo agarrara del cuello de la camisa.

"¡Podría ser una trampa!"

"No creí que fuera a preocuparte" dijo con un tono sarcástico. "¡Ahora suéltame!"

"¡Bien!" Stefan lo soltó "Ya que eres tan estúpido como para seguir con esto, iré contigo".

Presente

Eso había sido 3 días atrás y desde entonces Stefan dejó que su hermano se hiciera cargo de los planes a seguir. Elena le pidió a Bonnie que hiciera el hechizo y ella milagrosamente accedió. Como Elena estaba a salvo por el momento, se decidió que Stefan y Damon irían por su cuenta.

"Aquí estamos. ¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Stefan observando la tensa expresión de su hermano.

"¿No es obvio? Tú volverás a la escuela. Si ella vive aquí, pienso que debe asistir a la secundaria local."

"Excelente" dijo Stefan sarcásticamente. "¿Y tú que harás, además de aterrorizar a los habitantes y hacer de tu persona una molestia?"

Damon miró inocentemente a su hermano. "¿Moi?… También iré a la escuela. Estoy seguro de que algún profesor no le molestará tomarse vacaciones para que yo tome su lugar.

"¡Tú! Me avergüenzo de sólo pensar que tu tomes el rol de moldear mentes jóvenes".

"¿Por qué no? Ya he moldeado suficientes cuerpos jóvenes" respondió Damon con su típica mirada lujuriosa.

Stefan decidió ignorar eso y se cruzó de brazos "¿Y qué asignatura piensas enseñar?"

"Educación sexual suena interesante…además tengo años de experiencia" Stefan lo miró incomodo. "Pero creo que me inclinaré por historia. Después de todo, la he vivido casi entera".

Damon normalmente habría gozado molestando a su hermano. Era su pasatiempo favorito. Pero su corazón muerto no estaba en ello. En cuanto más avanzaban en este viaje, más se encontraba al filo con sus sentimientos. Ahora entendía por qué. Por primera vez en muchos años tenía esperanza. No la esperaba y tampoco la quería. Pero ahí estaba, molestándolo en cada sueño, incluso mientras estaba despierto.

No podía culpar a Stefan por no confiar en Katherine. Él tampoco lo hacía. Pero algo era totalmente claro. En algún lugar de este miserable y pequeño pueblo llamado Forks, había una muchacha parecida a Isabella, y el no podía hacer nada más que poner todas sus fuerzas en encontrarla.

"¿Qué haremos cuando la encontremos… si es que la encontramos, por supuesto?" Stefan pareció haber sacado la pregunta de la mente de Damon.

"Ya pensaremos en algo"

"Estoy preocupado" admitió Stefan. "Esto no parece ser lo que es. Me inquieta que Katherine nos haya tendido una trampa".

"Yo se que ella nos puso en esto por algo. Pero ni tú puedes negar que existe alguna conexión entre esa chica y nosotros. Si no fuera así, el hechizo de Bonnie no hubiera funcionado".

Stefan también había pensado en eso. El hechizo no solo había funcionado, sino que lo había hecho tan rápido que hasta Bonnie se sorprendió. Cualquier conexión que haya es poderosa y muy fuerte. Él sabía que su hermano tenía esperanza, y si algo le había enseñado el tiempo a él es que la esperanza es inútil. Entonces si Damon podía sentirse optimista ¿Por qué no él?

"Tenemos que actuar racionalmente cuando la encontremos. No podemos llegar y contarle todo" advirtió Stefan.

Damon rodó sus ojos. "Claro hermanito, solo vamos a observar primero. ¿Por qué crees que estamos haciendo esta tontería de ir a la escuela?

TOMR

Edward miró amorosamente a la hermosa chica sentada a su lado en el avión que los llevaba de vuelta a casa desde Italia. A casa, pensó. Si, Forks era su hogar. Siempre lo sería mientras Bella estuviera ahí para adornarlo. Habían pasado siete meses enteros desde la última vez que respiró su perfume. Siete meses que había estado alejado de su esencia. Ahora que estaba con ella, no podía parar de acariciar su cuerpo, quitar sus labios de su cabello, muñecas y del resto de su cuerpo que pudiera tocar. Sus labios eran la única excepción. No sentía que tuviera el derecho de hacerlo aún hasta que hablaran, y eso era imposible de hacer cuando ella estaba tan cansada. El ritmo que mantuvo durante el rescate y la confrontación con los Volturi, que casi terminan con su vida, la dejaron agotada. También sabía que él tenía parte de culpa también, y que mucho de ese agotamiento era por lo que había hecho siete meses atrás.

Bella seguía tan hermosa como siempre, para él. Siempre lo iba a ser. Pero se veía más frágil que nunca. Su cara estaba muy pálida, casi transparente y si sus ojos no lo engañaban podía ver los huesos asomándose por su piel. También se sintió incomodo al ver sus ojos ojerosos. Edward estaba preocupado.

"Relájate. Podrás hablar pronto con ella, ya verás que todo sale bien" el pensamiento de Alice llegó hacia él.

Si, Alice. Él no sabía si debía estar enojado con ella por poner en peligro la vida de Bella en Italia, o estar inmensamente agradecido por reunirlo con la razón de su existencia. Después de todo Bella no había muerto saltando por el acantilado. Aunque todavía no pudiera creer que ese salto haya sido meramente recreacional como ella aseguraba. Era otra de las cosas que tendría que averiguar cuando ella se reponga. No había forma que él dejara su lado nuevamente.

Bella estaba agradecida que Edward no haya besados sus labios todavía. Habría hecho aún más intenso el dolor de su partida, cuando se él se marche nuevamente. Ya podía sentir el agujero en su interior expandirse con ese pensamiento. Después de todo ¿No fue él quien dijo que ella no era lo suficientemente buena, que no pertenecía a su mundo? No debía pensar en eso, ya habría tiempo para sufrir cuando la fantasía de su regreso se acabe.

"Deberías dormir, amor" Susurró Edward despacio mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

Bella negó con la cabeza. "No puedo solo tendré pesadillas".

Edward entendió y solo asintió. Él no entendía nada, ella pensó. Él pensaba que sus pesadillas serían por los Volturi, no obstante la realidad era peor que eso. Sus pesadillas venían con dolor físico, tanto que muchas veces llegaban a despertarla, incluso a gritar. La mayoría del tiempo estos sueños eran sobre Edward pero a veces eran como si cayera de un lugar alto. Había otras 2 personas en esas pesadillas, pero nunca podía ver sus caras. Habían otras visiones que se daban cuando ella estaba despierta. Nuevamente las imágenes eran borrosas pero podía sentir que se encontraba en otra época. El dolor también las acompañaba.

De repente se maldijo a si misma por pensar en ellas, mientras comenzaba a sentir dolor sordo que avisaba el inicio de una visión. Por favor no aquí, no ahora, pensó angustiada. Debía ir al baño rápido. Alice y Edward no debían saber nada de esto, y esperaba que Alice no fuera capaz de verlo en sus visiones psíquicas. Lo dudaba. Ella no era capaz de ver cosas que pasaran espontáneamente sin razón.

"Necesito un momento humano" Bella le dijo a Edward sintiendo pánico al percibir el sudor frío formarse detrás de su cuello. Hizo uso de toda su concentración para evitar que su agonía se mostrara en su rostro y agradeció de que Edward no pudiera leer su mente.

Bella corrió rápidamente hasta el baño, feliz que nadie lo estuviera ocupando. Mojó un pañuelo y se lo puso en su cuello, mientras que con su mano libre masajeaba su sien. Sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear del dolor. Se miró al espejo pero su reflejo pronto de desvaneció transformándose en otra escena.

Frente a ella ahora había un nuevo espejo de forma ovalada, adornado con una intrincada madera. Su imagen era algo borrosa pero por lo que podía ver ya no se encontraba en el avión. Estaba vestida con un complicado vestido de gala. Su cabello estaba peinado en un moño adornado con pequeñas flores. De pronto vio, con una expresión divertida, como una figura masculina se acercaba por atrás. No podía ver su cara pero notó que su pelo era oscuro, casi negro.

"Se que nuestro padre dijo que eras muy joven para bailar el Vals, pero desde cuando hacemos caso a sus estrictos edictos".

Bella intentó hablar con el desconocido. Preguntarle quién era, qué hacía aquí, por qué creía que ella era su hermana. Pero el dedo del sujeto se posó en sus labios evitando que continuara.

"Shhh, no diré nada, si tú no lo haces" dijo ofreciéndole su mano. Esta vez Bella pudo verlo un poco mejor aunque solo pudo rescatar su arrogante sonrisa.

Antes de que pudiera tomar su mano, la imagen desapareció y volvió a encontrarse en el baño del avión, mirando con horror como sangraba su nariz.

De repente sintió un suave golpe en la puerta. "Bella, es Alice"

¡Rayos, Alice! Pensó con pánico. Rápidamente se limpió la sangre de su nariz, evadiendo las nauseas que esta le causaba y rezó por que los sentidos vampíricos de Alice no se percataran.

"Ya salgo"

"Llevas quince minutos ahí dentro. Edward comenzó a preocuparse".

¿Tanto tiempo llevaba aquí dentro? Se preguntó. "Solo me estaba refrescando, ya voy" le dijo a su mejor amiga.

"Eso fue lo que le dije, pero igual me hizo venir a revisar. ¡Hombres!"

Bella escuchó que Alice se alejaba de la puerta y suspiró aliviada. Había logrado impedir el desastre. Sangre mezclada con dos vampiros en un espacio pequeño no era una buena combinación, aunque ellos se dijeran a si mismos que son vegetarianos.

El resto del viaje pasó en un estado surrealista. Recordó haber visto al resto de la familia Cullen esperando en el aeropuerto y la aparente disculpa sincera de Rosalie por haberse precipitado en contarle a Edward su supuesto suicidio, que motivó su escapada a Italia buscando la muerte.

Después de eso no hubo más que oscuridad hasta que nuevamente tuvo el sueño donde se caía. Despertó sobresaltada. Al recuperase vio que Edward la observaba con amor y preocupación. Quería llorar. Había algo raro con su alucinación. Los ojos de Edward estaban negros por hambre y por lo general en ellas lo veía mejor alimentado. Llegó a la única conclusión que pudo encontrar en su nublada mente, que estaba muerta y que las pasadas cuarenta y ocho horas nunca existieron. Realmente había muerto en ese acantilado y que Jake jamás la salvó.

"¡Oh!" Exclamó sobresaltada. Refregó sus ojos pero aún podía ver la cara pálida de Edward observándola.

"¿Te asusté?" preguntó la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

"¡Oh! ¡Maldición!"

"¿Qué pasa Bella?" inquirió preocupado al ver el confuso estado de su amada.

"Entonces en realidad me ahogué. ¡Maldición, Maldición, Maldición! Esto va a matar a Charlie".

"Bella no estás muerta".

"¿Entonces por qué no he despertado?"

"Estas despierta Bella"

"¡No! O estoy muerta o todavía no despierto. No estarías aquí de otra manera". Dijo como si sus palabras hicieran todo el sentido del mundo.

Las expresiones de Edward se llenaron de dolor. "¡Bella escúchame! No estas muerta, estas despierta y yo estoy aquí, con vida…gracias a ti."

Bella se tomó un momento para absorber sus palabras. "¿Entonces todo eso ocurrió?"

"Si te refieres a casi ser masacrada en Italia por los Volturi…entonces si, en verdad pasó." Edward pensó que Bella se quebraría al verla asimilar la información que acababa de recibir.

"Que gracioso, nunca he estado más al este que Albuquerque."

Edward rodó sus ojos. "Creo que deberías dormir, estas delirando."

"No ya me desperté" dijo Bella sentándose en la cama y quitándose el pelo de la cara. Edward la miró seriamente y ella entendió que él tenía algo importante que decirle. Pero no sabía si quería oírlo.

"Te debo una disculpa. No mucho, pero mucho más que eso." Las palabras comenzaron a fluir de manera agitaba como si necesitara expulsarlas pronto de su sistema. "Pero tienes que saber que no tenía idea. Que no había caído en la cuenta del desastre que dejé. Pensé que iba a ser más seguro para ti. Mucho más seguro. Nunca imaginé que Victoria regresaría. Debo admitir que cuando la vi esa vez le estaba prestando más atención a los pensamientos de James y no pensé que ella reaccionaría de esa forma, que su vinculo fuera tan fuerte. No es que sea una excusa para lo que te hice enfrentar. Cuando escuché lo que le contaste a Alice, lo que ella vio… cuando caí en cuenta que te había dejado en manos de los inmaduros y volátiles hombres lobos. Lo peor después de la misma Victoria. Por favor espero que sepas que no tenía idea de nada. Me siento muy mal, incluso ahora que te tengo a salvo en mis brazos. Soy la más patética excusa de…"

"Detente" Bella le indicó con la mano en alto evitando que continuara. No había razón para seguir con esto ya que sabía hacia donde se dirigía. El se sentía culpable. Necesitaba absolución y ella se lo iba a dar sin importar el costo. No había forma de que ella lo fuera a dejar que siguiera con esa culpa. "¡Solo para! Edward… no puedes responsabilizarte por las cosas que ocurrieron aquí. Ninguna de ellas es tu culpa. Así que no sigas. Se que es parte de tu naturaleza y aunque hubiera saltado por ese acantilado para morir, habría sido mi elección. Haber ido a Italia porque pensaste que había muerto, eso fue extremo incluso para ti. ¿Pasó por tu cabeza en lo que eso le haría a Esme o a Carlisle o…?

Bella se detuvo para respirar profundo, cuando se dio cuenta de la oscura expresión que había en la cara de Edward. Fue tan intensa que llegó a asustarla. Él no podía seguir escuchando el discurso de su amada. Las cosas que salían de su boca eran cada vez más ridículas y se estaba comenzando a enojarse. A caso no se daba cuenta lo que ella significara para él. ¿De cuanto la amaba? ¿Ella creía que había hecho todo esto… por culpa?

"Isabella Marie Swan" su voz salió en un estrangulado suspiro "¿De verdad crees que fui a los Volturi para que me mataran porque me sentía culpable?"

Esto la levantó. "¿No fue así?"

"¿Sentirme culpable? Más de lo que crees."

"Ese es mi punto. Tú no necesitabas…"

Él la silencio posando uno de sus dedos sus los labios y negó con la cabeza. "Bella yo fui a los Volturi porque pensé que estabas muerta" Aún con ella aquí sana y salva le costaba articular esa palabra. Se estremeció involuntariamente y siguió "Aunque no hubiera sido mi culpa, igual habría ido a Italia."

"Sigo sin entender" dijo Bella más confundida que nunca.

"¿Discúlpame?"

"¿Y que si yo estaba muerta? Tú me dejaste, ¿Te acuerdas? Tú me dijiste…" se detuvo, no queriendo recordar las hirientes palabras "Me dijiste muchas cosas" titubeó sintiendo que las lágrimas empezaban a caer.

Edward capturó una en su dedo y se quedó observándola su rostro se retorció en una dolorosa mueca. "Bella estas en un error y es mi culpa, la verdad. Ese día en el bosque…yo te mentí. Te engañé para que me creyeras más fácil…fue horrible. La verdad es que no puedo vivir en un mundo donde tu no existas…no quiero hacerlo. Después de todas las veces que te he dicho cuanto significas para mí… como si pudiera existir sin necesitarte…¿Cómo pudiste dejar que esas últimas palabras quebraran tu fe en mí?

"Nunca me hizo sentido que tú me amaras" respondió simplemente Bella, creyendo completamente en lo que había dicho. Edward vio la sinceridad de sus palabras en su rostro y no quería más que tomarla en sus brazos.

"Oh Bella" Suspiró "¿Cómo pudiste entender tan mal las cosas? Discúlpame por lo que te hice pasar… por lo que nos hice pasar a los dos. Pero te quiero dejar en claro que te dejé, solo porque pensé que te estaba protegiendo. Quería que tuvieras una vida humana, normal y sana. Es, hasta ahora, el acto mas desinteresado que he hecho en mucho tiempo y me jugó en contra.

"¿No me vas a dejar otra vez? Preguntó Bella.

Él afirmó con un movimiento de cabeza. "Bella te prometo que no iré a ninguna parte…no sin ti. Eres mi vida." Se rió sin gracia. "De todos modos me encontraba de regreso. Estaba luchando por sobrevivir los días, las horas sin ti. Pero ya no aguantaba más. Aun si no hubiera recibido la llamada de Rosalie, iba volver listo para suplicar por la eternidad, si era necesario, con tal de tenerte cerca.

Bella lo abrazó buscando su cercanía de la cual había estado privada tanto tiempo. "No necesitas suplicar"

Él la abrazó más fuerte, respirando su fragancia. "Lo haría sin pensar si eso es lo que deseas."

Ella rió. "Solo hay una cosa que quiero de ti en estos momentos."

"Cualquier cosa"

"Bésame." El obedeció. El beso no fue tan cuidadoso como los anteriores. Demostraba amor, perdida, deseo y dolor en profundidad. Por primera vez, para alegría de Bella, él no se contuvo y ella le entregó todo lo que tenía.

"Extrañe eso" dijo Edward terminando el beso.

Jamás había sido así, pensó, pero se quedó callada. Después de esto no creía que pudiera volver a los besos castos de antes. Su cuerpo entero sintió la necesidad.

"Yo también." Bella quiso bajar la tensión y la solemnidad del ambiente. "Bueno…¿En que estabas mientras estuviste fuera?"

"Estuve rastreando… algo que me vi obligado a hacer" dijo Edward enojado.

¡Genial! Excelente forma de cambiar el ambiente Bella, pensó para si misma. "No entiendo. ¿A qué te refieres?".

"Quiero decir que, aunque nunca me esperé que corrieras peligro por Victoria, no iba a permitir que ella se saliera con la suya … sin embargo soy horrible rastreando. La seguí hasta Texas pero me engañó con una pista falsa que me llevó hasta Brasil -cuando ella en realidad se dirigió hasta aquí" él gruñó. "¡No estaba ni siquiera en el mismo continente!"

"¿Estabas cazando a Victoria?" Bella casi gritó de la impresión subiendo el tono de su voz dos octavos.

"No muy bien" respondió Edward estudiando la expresión de Bella confundido. "Esta vez lo haré mejor. Ella no seguirá contaminando el aire de Forks con su respiración por mucho tiempo más."

"Eso está… fuera de discusión" Bella logró articular. Era una locura. Aunque tuviera a sus hermanos Emmett y Jasper para ayudarlo. Era peor que la imagen que ya tenía de Jake enfrentando a la salvaje figura de Victoria. No podría aguantar imaginarse a Edward en esa situación, aunque su cuerpo fuera más resistente que el de su mejor amigo lobo.

"Es muy tarde para ella. Tal vez la dejé escapar la otra vez, pero no ahora, no después …"

Bella lo interrumpió nuevamente, tratando de conservar la calma. "¿Acaso no me habías prometido que no te ibas a ir?" Preguntó. "Eso no es exactamente compatible con una expedición de rastreo ¿o si?"

Él frunció el seño y un gruñido comenzó a formarse en su pecho "Cumpliré mi promesa, Bella. Pero Victoria" su gruñido se volvió más intenso. "Va a morir pronto."

"No nos precipitemos" dijo Bella tratando de ocultar su pánico. "Tal vez ella no vuelva. Quizás la manada de Jake la asustó. No hay razón para buscarla. Además tengo mayores problemas que Victoria."

Los ojos de Edward se estrecharon. Pero asintió. "Es verdad, los hombres-lobo son un problema."

Bella resopló "No estaba hablando de Jacob. Mis problemas son mucho más grandes que un puñado de lobos adolescentes metiéndose en problemas."

Edward la miró como si fuera a decir algo pero se contuvo. Sus dientes se apretaron. "¿De verdad?" preguntó "¿Entonces, cuál sería ese gran problema, que haría que el regreso de Victoria por ti se viera como algo tan trivial?"

"¿Qué te parece la segunda peor cosa?"

"Esta bien" él aceptó sospechoso.

"Hay otros que vienen por mi" Bella le recordó en un susurro.

Él suspiró, pero su reacción no fue la que ella esperaba.

"¿Los Volturi solo son lo segundo peor?"

"No te vez muy molesto por esto"

"Bueno tenemos mucho tiempo para pensar en eso. El tiempo significa algo muy diferente para ellos. Ellos cuentas años como si contaran días. No me sorprendería que pasen 30 años antes de que vuelvas a sus mentes" añadió ligeramente.

El terror la inundó.

"Pero Alice dijo que…"

"Olvídate de lo que dijo que haría… yo no lo voy a hacer. No puedes pedirme que acepte eso."

Bella empezó a enojarse. "No te lo pedí a ti"

"Por favor Bella. No voy a arriesgar tu hermosa alma solo para tenerte el resto de la eternidad. Sería lo más egoísta que podría hacer."

"Pero…"

"Shhh amor, aún estas cansada, lo discutiremos en otro momento…lo prometo."

Bella lo miró recelosa y el se dio cuenta que ella no confiaba totalmente en sus palabras.

"Lo prometo." Reiteró. Ella afirmó en consentimiento. "Ahora descansa. Necesito ir a cazar antes de la escuela en la mañana. ¿Vas a ir?"

Bella asintió. "Ya te extraño… Todos van a querer saber por qué están de vuelta"

"No te preocupes" le guiñó el ojo "Ya pensaremos en algo. Te diré los detalles en la mañana."

Después de que él se fue, Bella no pudo seguir durmiendo. Tenía mucho que pensar, siendo una de ellas las perturbadoras alucinaciones que tenía, no se refería precisamente a las que tenía de Edward.

"¡Acuérdate jovencita! Directo a casa después de la escuela" Anunció Charlie apenas intentó salir por la puerta.

"Lo tengo claro." Bella no culpaba realmente a Charlie por castigarla. Era un pequeño precio que tenía que pagar por lo que hizo. Pero, por fin las cosas se veían mejor. A pesar de las amenazas de los Volturi, de las apariciones de Victoria y de profunda pena que sabía que le provocaría a su amigo Jake. Ella era feliz nuevamente. Edward estaba de vuelta para quedarse y nada se podía meter entre ellos… o eso pensó.

Nota de la Traductora: Bueno espero que les haya gustado! Gracias por los reviews!


	3. Su nombre es Bella

"A despertarse bello durmiente" dijo Damon mientras sacudía los hombros de Stefan. "El día ya comenzó y hay mucho por hacer."

"¿Desde cuando eres de las personas que viven el "Carpe Diem" (aprovechar el día)" gruñó Stefan dándose vuelta en la cama y tapado su cabeza con la almohada.

Desde su llegada a Forks, Damon se había tomado muy enserio su misión, arreglando todo para su estadía e hipnotizando a muchas personas en el proceso; desde el profesor de historia que iba a reemplazar, al consejo escolar y a los administradores para la admisión de Stefan.

Damon tomó aire dramáticamente. "Oh vamos Stefan, ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero? Hay secretos que revelar, personas que drenar…" Stefan le brindó una mirada de sospecha que hizo que Damon se cruzara de brazos. "Sabes deberías ser servicial considerando…"

"¿Considerando qué, Damon? ¿El hecho que estamos en una misión sin sentido? ¿Qué fue Katherine, maestra de la manipulación, la que partió todo esto? Esto huele obviamente a trampa. Créeme lo he considerado mucho. Lo que me sorprende es que tú le sigas el juego después de todo lo que nos hizo pasar." Stefan se levantó y se puso sus jeans forzadamente. Era irónico que él, que siempre había sido el optimista, no tuviera ni una gota de esperanza y que Damon, quien había escrito el libro en cinismo, contara hoy con suficiente esperanza como para los dos. Si Isabella estuviera con vida, el cual sería un gran si. ¿Qué significaría? ¿Cómo puede estar con vida si no ha sido transformada? Él no quería eso para ella, jamás podría quererlo. Pero a Damon parecía no importarle…mientras pueda volver a reunirse con ella.

Damon rodó sus ojos al familiar discurso de Stefan y dejó la pieza. "Blah, Blah, Blah" se burló haciendo el gesto con la mano como si esta hablara. "Suenas como un disco rayado. Solo haz tu parte como un buen vampirito y no hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído."

La puerta se cerró de un portazo detrás de él. El marco tembló con el impacto. Como odiaba cuando Stefan se ponía odioso y "Damon" con él. Por supuesto que había pasado por su mente que esto era una trampa para sacarlos de Mystic Falls, que Katherine nuevamente los estaba manipulando. Esos pensamientos lo angustiaban desde las altas horas de la noche, desde que ella les hizo esta reveladora confesión. Pero nunca dejaría que su hermano se enterara de eso. El chico se asustaría y volvería corriendo a Virginia. Eso no podía pasar. Por más doloroso que le fuera admitirlo necesitaba a Stefan, él era el único de los dos que podía pasar por estudiante del instituto. Debían a toda costa descubrir quien era esa chica, replica de su hermana y lo más importante…el Porqué de su existencia. Sacó de su bolsillo la foto que robó de la habitación de Katherine y la estudio con detenimiento, como si al hacerlo esta le daría todas las respuestas que buscaba. Pero lo único que lograba era que sus sentimientos de angustia salieran a flote. La expresión de la chica de la foto era dolorosamente familiar. Su respiración se agitó. Quien quiera que sea esa chica, era inocente. Tal vez también era victima del juego de Katherine. No tenía idea de cómo lo sabía, ¿intuición?. Tal vez la inocencia de su mirada o su esperanza porque fuera su hermana… no estaba seguro pero lo descubriría.

XXXXX

Bella observó las puertas de la escuela cautelosamente desde su monovolumen. Muchas cosas habían cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo ahí. Fueron solo unos pocos días atrás cuando dejó el colegio para ir en su demente misión de saltar el acantilado. Pero parecía que hubieran sido años.

No debía llegar tarde, ya tenía suficientes problemas con Charlie y no quería que llegar tarde a clases fuera otro más en la lista. La verdad que estaba ansiosa de poder ver a Edward, pero no de las preguntas que indudablemente le harían sus amigos. Él probablemente ya debía estar en el campus, debiendo reinscribirse junto con Alice y Jasper.

Bella recién había comenzado a caminar por el pasillo, cuando su buena amiga Ángela corrió hacia ella con preocupación.

"¿Bella dónde estuviste? Te llamé este fin de semana y tu padre me dijo que te habías ido. ¿Pasó algo con Edward?"

Bella dio un suspiro involuntario "mmm…si" ella empezó mientras de forma nerviosa intentaba poner la contraseña de su candado. "Sobre eso… fue todo un gran malentendido" dijo tratando de no mirar a Ángela a los ojos. Se sacó la chaqueta, la tiró dentro de su casillero cerrando bruscamente la puerta de metal, sin quererlo. "Perdón."

"No entiendo. ¿Qué pasó? ¿En verdad viste a Edward?" las preguntas de Ángela salieron a toda prisa de su boca.

"Tienes el don del reporteo" dijo Bella dándole una pequeña sonrisa y tratando de evadir lo inevitable.

"¿De verdad lo crees?" Ángela le dio una brillante sonrisa, distrayéndose un poco de su interrogatorio. "Pero en serio Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Bella se estremeció un poco. "Edward recibió falsa información sobre mi que lo preocupó mucho- aunque la palabra preocupación queda corta al lado de lo que pasaron. Pero no podía contarle a Ángela que Edward había ido a Italia a una misión suicida porque pensó que ella estaba muerta y que había tenido que ir a salvarlo a él y a ella misma de los Volturi… los máximos jefes del mundo Vampiro- entonces fui a verlo para decirle que no era cierto lo que había escuchado."

"Debió ser difícil para ti … después de cómo te dejó…"

"No tienes idea" dijo entre dientes. "Pero resultó que las cosas para él también fueron difíciles luego que…" tragó fuerte y se corrigió "Me refiero a después de que se fueron… para ellos también fue difícil… Ánge…" Bella colocó su mano en el hombro de su amiga "Quiero que sepas esto, antes que lo escuches de alguien más ellos están de vuelta."

Los ojos de Ángela se abrieron de sorpresa. "¿De vuelta en Forks?" Bella afirmó, sabiendo que debía haber entregado la noticia con un poco más de euforia. Pero no sabía como iba a reaccionar Ángela. Ella misma todavía estaba tratando de digerir el hecho que ellos estuvieran de vuelta.

Aunque ella le haya dicho a Edward que lo había perdonado, aun dudaba si de verdad lo había hecho. Verlo al despertar la noche anterior había sido tan irreal que ahora estaba plagada de inseguridades, y no podía evitar analizar todo lo que se habló. Ella estaba segura que él la amaba; sus palabras y acciones recientes lo probaban. Pero la incertidumbre de que él se volviera a ir, incluso si fuera sólo para protegerla, seguía ahí arraigada en su mente y su corazón. ¿Acaso no podía entender que ella estaba cansada de ser protegida?

"¿Están solo de vuelta en Forks o en tu vida también?"

"Ambas" admitió.

"¿Oh Bella, estás segura que eso es bueno para ti? Odiaría ver que él te volviera a ser daño."

"No lo hará" respondió esperanzada de que sus palabras fueran verdad.

"Por tu bien espero que así sea" Ángela le dio una breve sonrisa. "Bueno esto supera cualquier noticia que tenía que contarte"

"¿Qué noticia?"

Antes que Ángela pudiera hablar, Jessica llegó corriendo hasta donde estaban con una cara que expresaba muchas ganas de soltar un jugoso chisme. Ángela, sabiendo lo que la chica iba a contar, la detuvo.

"Créeme Jess, cualquier cosa que quieras contar no le gana a las noticias que tiene Bella."

Antes de que Jessica pudiera preguntar de que se trataba, Edward apareció detrás de Bella y al abrazó por la cintura.

"Buenos días amor" dijo en su oreja haciendo que su cuerpo temblara. "Ángela Jessica." Saludó a las otras dos chicas. Bella se dio cuenta de lo tenso que estaba, y de inmediato recordó su habilidad de leer mentes, probablemente había escuchado desagradables pensamientos sobre él y ella. Se hizo una nota mental de preguntar luego y devolvió su atención a sus amigas.

Si las mandíbulas fueran capaces de caer al piso, la de Jessica seguramente lo habría hecho. "Oh Dios mío" dijo impactada sonando como una chica del valle de San Fernando más que de Forks.

"Te dije" murmuró Ángela con una sonrisa un poco sarcástica.

"Hey… ¿Entonces estás de vuelta?" dijo Jessica recuperándose de la impresión. Se rodó los ojos a si misma. "Eso fue muy tonto de mi parte. Detalles por favor."Ella miró a Bella pero fue Edward quien contestó.

"Mi familia y yo decidimos que erámos más felices en Forks y personalmente ya no podía estar lejos de Bella." Jessica lo miró incrédula y dio una risita nerviosa antes que su rostro se tornara serio como si oliera algo malo. "¿Volviste por Bella?"

Edward apretó los dientes y se esforzó por no hablarle bruscamente. Si había una cosa que no extrañó de Forks fue a Jessica Stanley y sus viles comentarios, especialmente los que iban dirigidos hacia Bella. Definitivamente no tenía idea por qué Bella seguía siendo su amiga. Pero así era ella, siempre viendo lo bueno en la gente aunque tuviera que escarbar profundo.

"Bueno eso si que es romántico" señaló Ángela, sintiéndose un poco mejor al enterarse que Edward también sufrió con la ausencia de Bella. Además de molestar a Jessica.

El primer timbre sonó indicándole a los alumnos el ingreso a clases. Edward le dio un rápido beso a Bella prometiéndole que la vería más tarde. De los cuatro sólo Jessica y Bella compartían sala, por lo que partieron juntas. Jessica encontróque el momento perfecto para contarle su chisme. Bella decidió dejarla hablar aunque sintiera que se aproximaba una jaqueca. Sacó de su bolso las pastillas que le había recetado el Dr. Gerardy mientras Jessica hablaba.

"Te perdiste importantes noticias mientras hacías tu acto de desaparición" Declaró la chica con desaprobación.

Bella se resistió a rodarle los ojos mientras tragaba las pastillas. "Dime ahora entonces."

"¿Conoces al Sr. Ridgemont?"

Bella asinitó. "Es mi profesor de historia"

Jessica movió la cabeza negativamente. "No más. Se fue."

"¿A qué te refieres con que se fue?"

"Permiso de ausencia" Ella se acercó y habló con un conspirador susurro. "Una emergencia familiar, al parecer, pero esa no es la mejor parte. Vi a su reemplazante, el Sr. Salvatore muy atractivo" señaló usando su mano como abanico. "A pesar que soy la primera de la generación, estoy pensando seriamente salirme de la escuela sólo para poder salir con él."

Esta vez Bella si rodó sus ojos. ¿Por qué pensó que le interesaría saber del nuevo profesor de historia, aunque fuera atractivo? Sin embargo el nombre "Salvatore" gatilló algo en su memoria. Ella conocía ese nombre de alguna parte. De alguna manera sabía que era importante pero no lograba acordarse dónde lo había escuchado.

"Hay algo más" Comenzó a susurrar Jessica pero fue detenida por el nuevo estudiante que entró por la puerta.

"Ah Sr. Salvatore" dijo el profesor leyendo la tarjeta de admisión. "Bienvenido a la Secundaria de Forks."

Al parecer el nuevo profesor tenía un hermano que era estudiante. Eso era probablemente el algo más que Jessica iba a agregar, antes de ser interrumpida por el objeto de su Chisme. Bella miró al chico de cabellos café. Incluso desde donde estaba sentada, al fondo del salón, podía ver que sus ojos eran verdes. Pero su cara era muy familiar en una forma muy borrosa, como la de sus visiones. Hubo un nuevo tirón de su memoria y el dolor de cabeza volvió a incrementarse al tratar de recordar.

Stefan miró alrededor de la sala observando a cada estudiante. Había hecho esto tantas veces antes; Entrar a una nueva escuela, ser el centro de atención de los alumnos… pero nunca se había acostumbrado. De repente sus ojos se posaron en ella. No había equivocación, su cabello castaño, sus expresivos ojos café eran iguales a los de Isabella, aunque la que se encontraba frente a él fuera un poco mayor que la que conoció. ¿Cómo era posible? Ella había muerto ese día. El había visto desde una dolora distancia como la tierra caía sobre su ataúd.

Tomó nota de lo pálida y ojerosa que estaba. Parecía como si estuviera enferma o no pudiendo dormir bien, tal vez un poco de ambas. Rápidamente escondió su expresiones en una mascara de indiferencia tratando de no dejar que su shock se revelara. Ella lo estaba mirando también con una expresión de confusión. ¿Habrá visto su reacción antes de esconderla? ¿Sabría quien o que era él? Todas estas preguntas lo invadieron mientras se sentaba en el único espacio libre al frente de la sala.

Terminada la clase, Bella salió con Jessica sólo para tropezarse con el chico nuevo en el pasillo. Él alcanzó a tomarla de la mano antes que cayera al piso. Ella se sonrojó.

"Lo siento torpe residente" farfulló Bella.

"No, la culpa es mía" dijo él sabiendo que la había tomado por sorpresa.

"Probablemente no, soy buena para tropezarme" dijo ella dándole una pequeña y tímida sonrisa. La cual se desvaneció de inmediato al ver la tristeza en el rostro del chico. Stefan se recuperó rápido del Flash back de la muerte de su hermana.

No queriendo ser ignorada, Jessica tomó el brazo del chico haciendo una demanda que no tenía derecho a hacer. "Te llevo a tu próxima clase" Dijo con una falsa alegría. "Así te puedo mostrar la escuela y conocernos mejor."

Stefan era muy caballero para contrariarla. Esperaba pronto poder decirle que tenía una novia en casa y que Jessica lo entendiera .

"Si claro. ¿Te veré luego?" dijo dándose cuenta que no sabía su nombre.

"Bella" dijo ella asintiendo. Él le dio una última mirada antes de irse con Jessica.

Extraño, pensó Bella mientras caminaba en la dirección opuesta. Habría jurado que él la estaba esperando pero no se podía imaginar por qué.

XXXXX

¡No entiendo como Ric puede hacer esto todo el día! Pensó Damon al ver salir a su primera clase. El interactuaba bastante con adolescentes gracias a Elena y Stefan. Pero esto de pasar todo el día, todos los días le desagradaba, y ¡Solo llevaba una clase! Esto empezaba a ser una mala idea y Damon no hacía malas ideas. Pero había algo de todo esto, podría conseguir más de una candidata para ser su donante. Sin embargo, sabía que San Stefan jamás lo dejaría.

La paciencia nunca fue su virtud. Hasta ahora no había visto a nadie que se pareciese a Isabella y se preguntó si a su hermano le había ido mejor. La respuesta a eso, no obstante, la tendría pronto, ya que Stefan entró corriendo a la Sala. Asegurándose que nadie lo escuchara posó sus manos en el escritorio y se inclinó hacia Damon. Él se enderezó en su silla, al ver la angustiante mirada de su hermano y lo miró intrigado, alzando una de sus cejas.

La voz de Stefan sonó despacio en un torturado susurro que también tenía un poco de enojo. "Su nombre es Bella."

XXXXX

Nota de la autora: Bueno aquí está el tercer capitulo ojala les haya gustado… solo les puedo decir que se viene mucho mejor… prepárense! Y por favor no se olviden de dejar reviews que son los que realmente me motivan a seguir con la traducción y por supuesto que la autora siga con el cuento!


	4. Algo Extraño

**Perdón con el retraso pero la universidad me tuvo ocupada esta ultima semana. Aquí les dejó el capitulo nuevo. Ojala lo disfruten.**

**Por favor recuerden que esta historia no es mia, yo solo lo estoy traduciendo. Le pertenece a ImRaven! Y los personajes son de CW, L J Smith y de Sumit y Stephenie Meyer.**

**Plis no se olviden de los reviews!**

"Su nombre es Bella"

Damon escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de su hermano. Lo vio a la cara y notó la mirada acongojada, tomándose un momento para registrarla por completo. ¿Cómo era esto posible? ¿Qué clase de giro siniestro era este? Quería reír.

"Bella… ¿En serio? Presumo que es un nombre corto para Isabella. Que coincidencia."

"No es el momento para bromear Damon."

"Oh vamos Stefan. El humor es relevante en cualquier situación. ¿Acaso se te escapa la ironía de la situación? Yo la encuentro casi divertida." Sus ojos azules penetraron los de su hermano retándolo a contradecirlo. Damon estaba tratando de cubrir su pena y ansiedad con un aire de indiferencia, pero él sabía que no estaba funcionando del todo bien.

"¡Si! Super chistoso. Tal vez si la hubieras visto… si supieras… se te borraría esa sonrisa de la cara" Dijo Stefan dolido. Su voz titubeó mientras trataba de calmarse. "Se ve igual, su cabello, sus ojos, voz… tiene hasta las mismas expresiones faciales" Stefan movió la cabeza, su voz se quebró "Si no supiera que…"

Damon no iba a dejar que su hermano supiera cuanto le habían afectado sus palabras. Esta vez dejó su sarcástica sonrisita de lado. "¿Qué hiciste?"

"Nada. ¿Qué podía hacer? No podía interrogarla en plena clase" Stefan pasó sus dedos por su cabello exasperado. Sus ojos se clavaron en la puerta viendo como entraban los alumnos a la sala. Bajó el tono de su voz. "Mira, creo que almorzaremos juntos… o al menos eso me dijo Jessica."

"¿Jessica huh?" Dijo Damon dándose cuenta de lo incomodo que se puso Stefan al decir esas palabras. "¿Qué diría Elena si te viera coqueteando con esa chica?" se burló.

"¡No estaba coqueteando con nadie! Le dije que tenía novia."

Damon se estremeció con las palabras de su hermano. "Bueno saber que tienes novia y preocuparte por eso don dos cosas muy distintas. Recuerda eso hermanito"

"Me voy" dijo Stefan indicando la puerta y sabiendo que Damon estaba de mal humor.

"Si, haz eso" respondió Damon sin prestarle atención. Sus pensamientos corrían rápido por su mente. Por mientras haré mi propia investigación, pensó. Solo tenía que sobrevivir las próximas clases. Dios, como odiaba el Colegio.

XXXXXX

Jessica encontró nuevamente a Stefan luego de que él había pasado mucho tiempo evitándola. No había visto a Bella desde temprano en la mañana a excepción de un par de veces en el pasillo camino a alguna clase. Ella parecía estar siempre con la misma gente; todos se veían muy protectores con ella, especialmente el tipo alto de cabellos cobrizos. Stefan no podía quitarse la idea de la cabeza de que había algo extraño sobre ellos.

"¡Hora de almorzar!" Dijo Jessica obligándolo a salir de sus pensamientos. "Ven vamos a conocer al resto del grupo."

"¿Dijiste que Bella va a estar ahí?" preguntó vacilante.

Jessica no pudo ocultar su irritación ni su enfado "Pensé que dijiste que tenías novia"

"Tenía…tengo" dijo tratando de salir de esta.

"¿Entonces por qué tu repentino interés por Bella?" sus labios se curvaron como si tuviera un mal gusto en la boca.

"Ella se ve amable" dijo mientras caminaban hacia la cafetería. Al entrar todos se dieron vuelta a mirarlos y Stefan sabía perfectamente las miradas iban dirigidas a él y no a la charlatana que tenía al lado.

"¿Qué tiene Bella Swan que tiene a todos los hombres de la escuela vueltos locos. Ya era suficiente que tuviera entre sus dedos a Edward Cullen, al atractivo chico de la reversa y a Mike, pero que el nuevo chico también babee por ella era demasiado… Si claro el tiene novia…"

Los pensamientos de Jessica llamaron la atención de Edward quien se volteó a mirarla. Sin embargo no fue su contenido lo que lo sorprendió, después de todo siempre había tenido celos de Bella. No su preocupación estaba estrictamente enfocada en el chico nuevo. ¿Acaso sería un nuevo rival buscando ganarse el amor de Bella?...Como si Jacob no fuera suficiente… Él recién la había recuperado y no iba a dejarla ir de nuevo.

Los ojos de Edward se posaron en el chico que caminaba junto a Jessica. Lo había visto en alguna de sus clases pero no le había prestado mucha atención. Al parecer era hora de corregir eso.

Mientras los pensamientos de Jessica transmitían en una alta frecuencia, no podía leer nada de la mente de Stefan Salvatore. Intentó de nuevo con más fuerza pero quedó sorprendido al ver que estaba siendo rechazado.

Stefan tuvo la extraña sensación que alguien trataba de meterse en su mente y leer sus pensamientos. Eso sería un desastre por lo que usando todas sus capacidades mentales expulsó al intruso. Escaneó la cafeteria en busca del posible culpable y se encontró con la intensa mirada de Edward Cullen. Había algo extraño sobre él pero no sabía que podía ser.

"¿Qué sucede?" Bella le susurró a amado notando su molestia. Se había puesto tenso de la nada y ella quería saber por qué.

Él la miró con una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de ocultar su molestia. "Nada amor, te digo después."

"¿Lo prometes?" Bella no se veía muy convencida. Después de todo no era raro que Edward le ocultara cosas para no preocuparla.

"Lo prometo" dijo él posando su mano en la espalda de Bella y la guió hasta la mesa donde Alice y Jasper estaban sentados, ambos mirandolo con preocupación. Apenas se dio cuenta de eso, les movió la cabeza indicandoles que lo dejen por el momento.

Un rato después se les unieron Eric, Tyler, Mike, Ben, Angela, Jessica y un muy cuidadoso Stefan. Se hicieron las introducciones respectivas y se intercambiaron sonrisas pero el sentimiento de incomodidad estaba presente sobre todo entre los cuatro vampiros que sabían que había algo extraño, sin embargo ninguno pudo dar con el porqué. Los humanos no se dieron cuenta de la tensa atmosfera a excepción de Bella.

La honda respiración de Damon fue tan fuerte que temió que alguien la haya escuchado. Stefan no estaba exagerando, pensó al ver a Bella Swan desde el oscuro pasillo. El vampiro cayó de rodillas en una mezcla de felicidad y tristeza cuando vio a la chica de cabellos castaños que se sentaba a unos metros de él. Un sollozo se formó en su garganta el cual tuvo que frenar mientras apoyaba su cuerpo en la muralla. ¡Era Isabella! Él se detuvo de ir corriendo a abrazarla y tomarla como cuando era pequeña. ¡Enfocate Damon! Se dijo furioso consigo mismo. ¡Mantén la compostura! Pero era muy dificil cuando ella estaba tan cerca.

¡No es ella! Pensó para si. No es posible. Pero ¿y si lo era? Movió su cabeza violentamente sacando esas tontas ideas de su cabeza.

Ella se veía…¿cansada? Pensó mientras la observaba jugar con su comida. Ella tomó la manzana de su vandeja, limpiandola con su manga. Examinó el tallo y lo comenzó a torcer. Damon sintió un recuerdo golpearlo con fuerza.

Mystic Falls 1861

Damon encontró a su hermana en la cocina, sentada en la mesa de los sirvientes. Con una juguetona sonrisa corrió detrás de ella, le quitó la manzana de su mano y comenzó a comersela.

"¡Damon! Consigue tu propia manzana. ¡Esa es mía!" dijo Bella finjiendo su enojo pero la sonrisa en su rostro la delató.

"Ya no" dijo el entre mordidas.

"Eres insoportable" Isabella se rió y rodo sus ojos.

"Pero me quieres de todas formas" dijo él con su caracteristico movimiento de cejas.

"La mayoría del tiempo…cuando no me estás robando las manzanas. Ahora tendré que empezar todo de nuevo" dijo ella haciendo un puchero. Tomó otra manzana del frutero y comenzó a torcer el tallo. "A, B…"

Damon la miró con una confundida sonrisa. "se que me voy a arrepentir de preguntar pero ¿Qué Diablos estas haciendo?"

"Emily Bennett me enseñó este truco. Me dijo que si torcía el tallo de la manzana recitando el abecedario. La letra en que me quedescuando se rompa el tallo es la inicial del hombre con quien me voy a casar"

"¿Y tú le creíste?" le preguntó incredulo.

"Bueno no…pero es divertido. Ugh me hiciste perder la cuenta"

"ibas en la C" el tallo se rompió luego de 2 movimientos.

"entonces…¿Cuál es el veredicto? ¿Quién va a ser tu futuro marido?"

"E…siempre es E" Dijo Isabella maravillada mirando el tallo entre sus dedos.

Presente

Damon contó el número de veces que la chica torció el tallo. 5 veces …E. Luego vio que en su rostro se dibujaba una pequeña y privada sonrisa al mirar al palido chico de cabellos cobrizos que se sentaba a su lado.

"¿Qué es tan gracioso amor?" Damon escuchó al chico preguntarle con una sonrisa indulgente.

Bella se encogió de hombros "No es nada Edward" y comezó a comer la manzana.

Era demasiada coincidencia y Damon no creía en ellas. Él se escabulló silenciosamente de la zona de la cafetería, su cuerpo temblaba al tratar de hacer sentido a lo que había visto.

XXXXX

Edward miró al chico Salvatore mientras este comía su pizza. Le estaba prestando mucha atención a Bella y eso no le gustaba para nada. La forma en que la miraba… sus expresiones mostraban como si hubiera visto un fantasma y parecía estar examinandola. Si Bella lo había notado no le estaba dando importancia pero hasta Alice y Jasper parecían estar nerviosos.

"Puedo oler su sangre, Edward. Pero huele extraño, como sangre de animal. No se de que tipo, pero definitivamente no es de lobo." La voz interna de Alice sonaba algo precipitada. Edward sabía que ella estaba tratando de tener una visión pero todo era estatica y borroso. El había sentido también el olor.

Jasper, por su parte, estaba tratando de calmarla lo mejor posible. Pero él también se veía intrigado por la situación. "Es muy raro" razonó en su mente como si tratara de resolver un complicado rompecabezas. "No puedo controlar sus emociones. Él está por todo el lugar y todas sus emociones se encuentran enfocadas en Bella." Edward sofocó un gruñido, quería gritarle a su hermano que siguiera intentando, ya que si no podía leerle la mente a Stefan Salvatore tenía que apoyarse en los dones de sus hermanos. Jasper miró a Bella y notó que los musculos de su frente y alrededor de sus ojos se tensaban. "Bella está con dolor" pensó.

Edward dirigió su atención a su amada y vio lo que su hermano había visto; los signos obvios que Bella no se sentía bien. ¿Cómo no lo había notado antes?

"¿Bella te sientes bien?" Preguntó Edward y todos la miraron.

Bella se retorció un poco en su asiento, resistiendo el impulso de frotar su sien. Su dolor de cabeza había vuelto. Brindó una pequeña sonrisa "Estoy bien Edward, es solo una pequeña jaqueca ya se va a pasar, no te preocupes." Él se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído. "Eres muy mala mintiendo." Bella le frunció el ceño. Edward apretó los puños. Si no estuviera tan inquieto, lo habría encontrado divertido. Sin embargo desde que volvieron de Volterra la preocupación por su salud creció. Era su culpa, por lo que debía encontrar una forma de solucionarlo… de que ella vuelva a estar sana. Ahora entendía porque Charlie estaba tan enojado con él. ¿Con qué habría tenido que lidiar durante su ausencia? A ver visto a Bella deprimida diariamente debió haber sido terrible.

"Edward vigilala. No confío en mis visiones en estos momentos y estoy preocupada. Hay mucho pasando." Los pensamientos de Alice lo golpearon con fuerza. No necesitaba que se lo advirtieran. Su propia salud mental…su propia existencia dependía del bienestar de Bella.

"Bueno Stefan" partió Bella con mucha curiosidad. Necesitaba saber por qué Stefan Salvatore se le hacía tan familiar. "¿Haz estado alguna vez en Phoenix?"

Stefan la miró confundido. "Estuve ahí hace mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué?"

"A Bella la transfirieron de ahí el año pasado" Contestó Mike Newton.

"Me eres muy familiar" Ella explicó algo decepcionada.

Stefan sintió que su garganta se apretaba al escuchar esas palabras. ¿Habrá recordado?

"Parece que a Bella no le llegó bien el memo" bromeó Jessica "Eres de Virginia. ¿Cierto?"

Stefan afirmó deseando que Jessica se callara. "Así es de Mystic Falls." Miró a Bella atentamente esperando algo de reconocimiento en su cara.

Bella silenciosamente ponderó las palabras en su cabeza, sus cejas se arquearon mientras pensaba. "Mystic falls, Mystic Falls. No estoy segura de haberlo escuchado, pero me suena mucho." Entre más trataba de recordar, más le dolía su cabeza, su visión se nubló causandole nauseas. Pronto la cafetería desapareció y fue reemplazada por un salón con una pancarta donde se leía "Primera Celebración anual del día de los fundadores de Mystic Falls."

Bella sintió más nauseas. ¿Qué rayos me está pasando? Pensó. Escuchó ecos de voces llamandola que la trajeron de vuelta al presente.

"¿Bella, Bella? ¿Estás bien?" Edward se veía asustado. De hecho todos en la mesa la miraron con gran preocupación. El más notorio aparte de Edward fue Stefan Salvatore.

"Necesito ir al baño" ella murmuró y empujando su silla hacia atrás corrió fuera de la cafetería. Rezando por que nadie la siguiera abrió la puerta del baño e inmediatamente se acercó al lavamanos abriendo la llave de agua. Se mojó la cara, esperando que ayudara, pero al verse al espejo se dio cuenta que de su nariz salía un hilo de sangre.

Un golpe en la puerta la sacó de su trance. "Bella, es Alice" No,no,no… no ahora, no mientras sangraba. Bella quería llorar. "Vete Alice" respondió mientras tomaba un toalla de papel para limpiar la sangre de su nariz.

"Como si eso fuera a pasar" Alice resopló y abrió la puerta. "¿Qué está pasando contigo?" La pequeña vampira miró a su amiga y ahogó un grito. "¡Bella estás sangrando!"

"Te dije que no entraras" dijo ella encogiendose de hombros. Su voz sonó algo distorcionada por el papel. "Por favor no le digas a Edward. ¡Se va a volver loco!" imploró mientras Alice la veía con cautela desde una distancia segura.

"Para serte honesta Bella, Hasta yo me volvería loca con eso. ¿No sabes lo peligroso que es?" dijo enojada.

Bella rodó sus ojos a pesar del puzante dolor de su cabeza. "Lo sé, Lo sé. Sangrar frente a un vampiro. No recomendable."

"No estaba hablando de eso, pero tienes razón." Alice concordó. "¿Las jaquecas? ¿El sangramiento de narices? No pienses que no lo he notado. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?"

"No es gran cosa" dijo Bella tratando de minimizarlo, pero Alice no hizo caso.

"¿No es gran cosa?. ¡Te haz visto últimamente! Porque yo si y creeme no es bonito."

"Gracias Alice" dijo Bella Sarcásticamente.

"Sabes que no me refiero a eso. Ahora dime ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con esto?"

Bella nunca pensó ver a Alice tan enojada antes, con la excepción de la confrontación con James. Sin embargo esta vez estaba dirigido a ella. No tenía más opción que ser honesta…hasta cierto punto por supuesto.

"Por los últimos 7 meses. El Dr. Gerandy me dio unas pastillas, él cree que es por estrés."

"siete meses…"Alice hizo la suma. "Desde que nos fuimos ¿No es así? ¡Oh Bella!" el tono de la vampira se volvió más simpático.

"¿Ahora vez por qué no puedo contarle a Edward? Él solo se echaría la culpa y ya tiene mucha cargando en sus hombros." Rogó desesperada. "Ahora que están de vuelta… se pasará pronto.

Alice Suspiró. Bella estaba en lo cierto. Él obviamente se culparía. Ella no sabía quien sufría más del síndrome de martir si él o Bella. "Esto va en contra de mi buen juicio pero esta bien. No obstante, si empeora o no se está mejorando, voy a insistir que Edward sepa y tampoco dolería que Carlisle supiera."

"Gracias Alice" Bella de pronto olvidó todo su dolor y corrió hacia su amiga para abrazarla. Pero Alice la detuvo.

"Sangre…recuerdas"

"Oops perdón"

"Está bien… limpiate mientras salgo a excusarte"

Bella asintió y la vampira salió del baño. Eso fue cerca.

Alice estaba mentalmente recitando una lista de remedios para el síndrome premenstrual al volver a la cafetería para esconder sus pensamientos de Edward. Todos la miraron interrogativamente.

"Está bien. Es una cosa de chicas" dijo con toda tranquilidad mientras se sentaba como si no le importaba. Era perfecto. Al mencionar algo relacionado con la menstruación, especialmente con hombres presentes, inmediatamente se volvía un tema tabú. Nadie quería llegar a eso. Edward pronto se daría cuenta que Bella no tenía su periodo, pero ella no mintió sobre eso… solo fue muy vaga sobre cual era el problema.

XXXXX

Era la última clase del día y Bella estaba contenta de haber sobrevivido el almuerzo. Nadie mencionó su abrupta partida de la cafetería. Alice le había dicho que usó la táctica del síndrome menstrual.

Edward se juntó con ella fuera de la sala donde tendría clases con el nuevo profesor y hermano de Stefan, Damon Salvatore.

"¿Cómo te sientes?" preguntó Edward inspeccionandola por si tenía algún signo de enfermedad. Bella Gruñó.

"Estoy bien Edward. Feliz de que este día esté por terminar."

"Yo También" dijo él y le dio un rápido beso antes de entrar a la sala.

Bella se paralizó al ver al profesor. Era incluso más familiar que su hermano. Él la miró, con una extraña expresión en su cara. De repente Bella sintió ganas de acercarse a él y calmar el dolor que parecía estar sintiendo. No sabía cómo ni por qué, pero se sentía conectada con él y eso la asustaba.

Edward pareció no darse cuenta de la reacción de Bella y por eso ella agradeció. ¿Cómo podría explicarle esto a él? Ni siquiera ella misma se lo podía explicar. El sentimiento no era romántico ni sexual, era como de hermanos. Bella sacudió esos pensamientos de su cabeza y se sentó.

Tratando de no ser obvio, Damon miró a Bella y a su novio entrar en la sala. Había algo extraño sobre él, pensó al notar que el chico parecía estar alerta, como si en cualquier minuto le tocara tener que protegerla de algo. Y, Dios, que era pálido. Debía ser por el clima, se imaginó. No creía que Forks tuviera muchos días soleados.

Sin embargo, Edward si notó la reacción de Bella así como también la del profesor. La encontró perturbadora. Pero más alarmante fue cuando trató de entrar en su mente, no pudo. Fue expulsado, ganándose una mirada fulminante del maestro. Definitivamente había algo extraño sobre los hermanos Salvatore y era su deber enterarse. ¿Qué diablos eran? No podía estar seguro, pero la sangre de ambos olía extraño.

Damon trató lo mejor que pudo enseñar la clase pero no estaba enfocado. Solo podía ver a Bella Swan observandolo como si estuviera decifrando algo. Ella definitivamente sentía algo pero él no estaba seguro si ella era amiga o enemiga pero ya sabía que debía hacer para descubrirlo.

Los 45 minutos pasaron rápido y cuando sonó el timbre todos saltaron de sus asientos y salieron de la sala. El colegio había terminado y todo el mundo se marchaba a casa.

"Señorita Swan… Bella" Se corrigió "¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?" Damon la llamó al verla salir con su novio. Los dos inmediatamente se detuvieron y lo encararon. Bella se veía curiosa, Edward por el contrario, lo miró amenzante.

"Está bien Edward" Bella le dijo.

Él asintió fulminado con la mirada al profesor. "Estaré afuera" escuchando cada palabra.

Esas palabras pudieron ser silenciosas pero Damon escuchó el mensaje implicito. Bien si así quieres jugarlo. "Solo tomará un momento"

Bella caminó hasta el escritorio donde Damon estaba sentado. "¿Sucede algo malo, Sr Salvatore?"

Damon sonrió. "Por favor llámame Damon. Mi padre era el Sr. Salvatore y no, no haz hecho nada malo per se" él suspiró y siguió. "estuve mirando tus calificaciones en esta clase…" Bella inspiró fuerte. "Relajate solo quiero decirte que eres una buena estudiante y es perturbador ver tus malas notas este semestre."

"Bueno sobre eso…tuve problemas personales."

"No soy entrometido, por lo que no preguntaré. Pero si me gustaría ofrecerte una forma para que puedas redimirte".

Bella miró cautelosamente a Damon, tanto que el no pudo evitar reirse, imaginándose lo que podía estar pensando.

"Créditos extra" terminó. "Te aseguro que te volverás más inteligente."

"¿En serio?" preguntó Bella sorprendida.

"En serio. Todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Todo lo que necesito es media hora de tu tiempo después de clases para que escribas ensayos con temas de mi elección.

Bella bajó la cabeza. "¿Después de clases? En estos momentos estoy castigada."

"Hmm no creo que a tu padre le moleste que llegues tarde por un proyecto de la escuela."

Damon estaba tratando de ser lo más persuasivo posible sin tener que usar su poder hipnotizante.

"Tal vez estes en lo cierto, pero le preguntaré de todas maneras. ¿Le puedo responder mañana?"

"Por supuesto"

"Gracias Sr. Salvatore"

"Acuerdate, Damon"

"Damon" se corrigió con una sonrisa.

Edward estaba justo donde dijo que iba a estar y no se veía muy feliz. "¿De que se trató eso?" preguntó.

"Estoy segura que escuchaste todo lo que dijo. Solo quiere ayudarme con mis calificaciones"

"No creo que sea solo eso lo que quiere" Refunfuñó Edward.

"¿Por qué crees que todo el mundo tiene segundas intenciones?"

"Porque generalmente así es" Edward suspiró y peinó sus cabellos con sus dedos. Esto no iba como él esperaba. "Bella, te amo y si percibo que alguien es una amenaza yo te protegeré ya sea de Jacob, Victoria, incluso de los hermanos Salvatore. Hay algo que no está bien con ellos. No puedo leer sus mentes."

"Tampoco puedes leer la mía. ¿Eso significa que hay algo malo conmigo también?"

"No por supuesto que no" sonó ofendido. "Cuando he tratado con ellos me sacan de su mente."

¿A qué te refieres con que te sacan?"

"Exactamente eso. Ellos mentalmente me empujan fuera de sus mentes como si supieran lo que trato de hacer."

"Tal vez son psiquicos"

"Tal vez, no lo se. Su sangre huele extraño" la tomó de los hombros. "Por favor prométeme que tendrás cuidado con ellos. No tengo que decirte lo importante que eres para mí. Si algo llegara a pasarte…" Él fue incapaz de terminar la frase.

"Estaré bien Edward. No te preocupes" ella lo abrazó fuerte. "Nada me va a pasar."


	5. Quid Pro Cuo

Mystic Falls / Presente

"Esta no es una buena idea, Elena" dijo Caroline mientras caminaban por el bosque hacia la tumba donde se encontraba atrapada Katherine. "Stefan y Damon no van a estar muy contentos si se llegan a enterar de que estas haciendo esto."

Elena sabia eso, por supuesto, pero ella firmemente que iba hacer cualquier cosa que pudiera para ayudarlos. "Ellos no están aquí pero yo sí" dijo Elena porfiadamente. "todo lo que necesitas es abrir la tumba y yo haré el resto."

Si había algo que Caroline sabía de su amiga era que cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, no había nada que la pudiera detener. Suspiró. "Ok, pero estaré afuera por si me necesitas. Solo espero no arrepentirme de hacerlo."

"No lo harás. Te lo prometo."

"Bien. ¡Hagámoslo! "

Elena se armó de valor mientras Caroline sacaba la piedra fuera del camino. De pronto se reveló la entrada de la fría y oscura cueva. Con una afirmación silenciosa Caroline dejó a Elena con su visita esperando que de verdad estuviera haciendo lo correcto.

"Katherine" llamó Elena hacia la caverna. Sus dedos temblaban mientras se apoyaba contra la pared de piedra. Sus ojos trataban de acostumbrarse a la ausencia de luz.

Como una sigilosa serpiente Katherine se deslizó hacia la entrada de la cueva apareciendo frente a Elena, causando que ella diera un paso atrás asustada. Se tomó un momento para evaluar como se veía la vampira. Elena notó que Katherine se veía peor de lo que pensaba. Su usual cabello ondulado caía lánguido sobre sus hombros y sus ojos tenían un brillo salvaje. Estaba hambrienta y eso, para Elena, era bueno. Significaba que podría sacar algo de lo que estaba buscando.

"mmm… ¿A qué debo el placer de esta visita?" Katherine ronroneó oliendo el aire a su alrededor . "Oh trajiste un regalo, O-Positiva, mi favorita."

Elena movió la botella de sangre frente a sus ojos a una distancia inalcanzable para la vampira. Ella gruñó.

"Dame lo que yo quiero y yo te daré lo que tu quieres." Elena le dijo con una mirada penetrante.

"Pero lo que yo quiero es salir de esta maldita cueva. ¿Estas preparada para darme eso?"

"No." Dijo mientras vertía la sangre en un vasito y lo meneaba frente a la cara de Katherine. "Sabes que no puedo hacer eso. Pero ¿Estas hambrienta, no es así?"

"Vaya, vaya, vaya la pequeña Doppelganger se las da de valiente. Me pregunto que dirán los deliciosos hermanos Salvatore si te vieran aquí."

Elena se estremeció. "Eso no me incumbe en estos momentos. ¿Quieres la sangre o no?"

"Bien. Morderé el anzuelo." Katherine se rió de su propio chiste. "¿Qué es lo que quieres cambiar?"

"Respuestas." Elena observó a Katherine con cuidado mientras un gran número de emociones se mostraron en su cara y si preguntó por enésima vez si esto era una buena idea. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

No era una respuesta directa pero Elena lo iba a aceptar por el momento. Empujó el vasito hasta la entrada de la tumba con un palo y miró como la vampira se tomaba el contenido se lamia los labios, evitando desperdiciar cualquier gota. Katherine le empujó el vaso de vuelta. "¿Qué quieres saber? "

"la chica en la fotografía…¿es la hermana de Stefan y Damon?" Elena preguntó yendo directo al grano. No quería estar ahí más del tiempo necesario, ya estaba tiritando y no estaba segura si era por el húmedo y frío ambiente de la cueva.

"Es pero no es" Katherine respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa.

"¿Qué clase de criptica respuesta es esa?" Elena gritó.

"El único tipo de respuesta que tendrás. No pienses ni por un segundo que soy estúpida" ella gruñó antes de reemplazarlo por una sonrisa burlona. "Ahora es mi turno"

"¿Para qué?"

"Vamos Elena, un poco de Quid pro Quo aquí. Yo contesto tus preguntas…tu contestas las mías. ¿No es así como funciona el juego?"

"Te estoy dando sangre. ¿No es suficiente?"

"Podrías pensarlo… pero no" Katherine negó con la cabeza y le ofreció una risita burlona.

Elena suspiró. Debió haber sabido que nada con Katherine era directo. "Bueno pregunta" dijo vaciando más sangre en el vaso. La vampira lo observaba con codicia.

"Sabes tu y yo somos más parecidas de lo que piensas. Los dos hermanos Salvatore harían todo por ti y eso te encanta."

Elena negó con la cabeza. "No soy como tú"

Katherine se rió maliciosamente. "¿Crees que si sigues cantando esa tonada fuerte y clara va a volverse realidad? Puedes creerlo todo lo que quieras pero la verdad es Elena, que puede que ames la dulzura y la firmeza de la eterna devoción de Stefan y la forma en que te pone en un pedestal . Pero el hecho es que muchas veces te encuentras queriendo alejarte de ese privilegio y saltar en los amorosos y peligrosos brazos de Damon."

"¡No! Estas equivocada. Yo amo a Stefan"

Katherine se encogió de hombros. "por supuesto que lo haces. Pero no puedes evitar… que hay algo sobre Damon que llama la oscuridad en ti, tus deseos más ocultos y peligrosos… esa parte que fervientemente tratas de esconder bajo todas esa dulzura. Y Damon…" Se rió está tan enamorado de ti que no ve claro. De alguna manera tu le haces creer que él importa."

Elena no pudo evitar oír la lástima en su voz y se enojó. "Él si importa" Dijo apretando los dientes. ¿Cómo Stefan y Damon pudieron ser tan ciegos con ella?

"mmm.. Tal vez un poco mucho"

"Hasta ahora no he escuchado la pregunta"

Elena quería con todas sus ganas negar lo que Katherine estaba diciendo pero no podía. Ella amaba a Stefan, de verdad lo hacía… pero si era honesta consigo misma tenía que admitir que sentía algo por Damon también… sin embargo no sabía que era ese algo. Stefan si la ponía en un pedestal en el cual ella no tenía interés en estar pero Damon la entendía en profundidad. Tal vez esa era la razón por la cual un día lo quería y otro lo odiaba.

Al silencio prolongado de Elena, Katherine ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado. "¿Qué sucede? ¿El gato te comió la lengua?" Se rió de su propio chiste. "Tú quieres a Damon" Dijo pausando y poniendo énfasis en cada palabra, Burlándose. "¿Lista para admitirlo? No importa cuanto tiempo estemos sentadas aquí, yo a diferencia de ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo"

"¡Para! Yo amo a Stefan. Siempre va a ser Stefan. Yo creo que tú solo estas tratando de manipularme y hacerme pensar que siento algo por Damon para que puedas tener lo que quieres."

"Oh vamos Elena. ¿De verdad crees eso? Soy buena pero no tanto. No con ese collar lleno de Vervain en tu cuello. Tú sientes algo por Damon y eso lo sientes todo por ti misma.

"Maldita seas" Dijo Elena en voz baja. Su cuerpo temblaba al darse cuenta que Katherine podía estar en lo cierto. No importaba cuanto podía amar a Stefan… firme, verdadero y amado Stefan, era Damon quien ocupaba sus pensamientos en el silencio de la noche. A veces en sus sueños podía sentir que el estaba ahí, con ella en su pieza mirándola… esperándola. ¿Para qué? Ella no sabía. Sin embargo cuando despertaba en la mañana podía jurar que sentía su olor y que quería que fuera verdad … y eso la asustaba.

Katherine puso su mano en su oreja. "¿Qué dijiste? No te escuché.

"Dije maldita seas" respondió Elena forzadamente.

"Hmm no es una respuesta directa pero la aceptaré. Ok tu turno."

"¿Mi turno?" preguntó Elena, distraída por la retorcida línea de interrogación de Katherine. La vampira rodó sus ojos. "Si… tu quieres respuestas y yo quiero sangre"

"Oh" Elena salió de su momentánea confusión y le pasó el vaso con liquido. "Dijiste que era y no su hermana. ¿A que te refieres con eso?"

"Exactamente a eso. No puedo contestarte esa pregunta pero estoy muy segura que tu pequeña amiga bruja puede"

¿Bonnie?, pensó Elena. "Imposible"

"Puedes creer lo que quieras pero si alguien tiene la respuesta, es ella. Aunque todavía no lo sepa.

"Estas siendo críptica de nuevo. ¿Por qué no puedes, por alguna vez, dar una respuesta directa?"

"Porque estoy aburrida y así es más divertido. "Katherine se inclinó hacia delante. "¿Qué vas a hacer con la profunda revelación que encontraste?"

La cabeza de Elena empezó a dar vueltas con todas esas bromas. Su seño se frunció en confusión. "yo…yo… no… no hay ninguna revelación"

"Difícil decisión no es así. Yo no fui capaz de hacerla. Va a ser interesante como termina todo esto… para todos."

Ok, Elena pensó al sentir un repentina idea venir a su cabeza. Era tiempo de volver a encausar la conversación. Deslizó el vaso de sangre hacia la cueva. "Dijiste que Bonnie tiene las respuestas… ¿Te refieres a que está en el libro de hechizos de Emily Bennett?

"Posiblemente… Pero será mejor que encuentres pronto las respuestas. El tiempo se acaba para ti y para ella. Ya no es solo la maldición de la piedra lunar.

La mente de Elena se empezó a acelerar. ¿Más que solo la maldición de la piedra lunar? "¿Qué significa eso?"

"Hay fuerzas que se van a juntar las cuales no puedes imaginar. Me hace tan feliz estar aquí encerrada"

"¿Qué otras fuerzas?"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. Se te acabó la sangre lo que significa que se acabaron las respuestas. Además tu me robaste a mis chicos por lo que no estoy tan inclinada a ser tan abierta contigo"

"Eres una verdadera perra" Elena gruñó.

"Si lo soy y será mejor que lo tengas claro eso cuando vuelvas buscando información."

A la señal de Elena, Caroline aseguró nuevamente la entrada de la tumba. Notando la sombría y contemplativa mirada de su amiga, decidió intervenir para calmarla.

"No dejes que esa bruja manipuladora te confunda. Tú sabes no eres como ella."

"Escuchaste todo" dijo Elena despacio, estremeciéndose al pensar que su amiga escuchó su implícita debilidad por el otro hermano Salvatore.

"Vampiro recuerdas. Los súper sentidos van con el traje"

"¿Y si ella está en lo correcto? ¿Si soy igual a ella?" Elena gritó insegura.

Caroline posó su mano en el hombro de su amiga para confortarla. "Si se requiere hacer una elección, tú la harás. Por eso eres diferente." Dijo Caroline sorprendiéndola, ella esperaba censura y que la reprendiera, no apoyo. Caroline estaba en lo correcto, ella elegiría si tenía que hacerlo…. No sabía quien ni cuando.

"Gracias por no juzgarme Caroline"

Caroline rodó sus ojos "Lo dices como si no me conocieras. ¿Ahora hacia dónde?" preguntó mientras avanzaban por el oscuro bosque.

"Donde Bonnie… haber el libro de Emily. Solo espero que entre tanta mentira de Katherine haya algo de verdad."

XXXXX

"Teléfono de Stefan" Damon contestó alegremente el celular al notar que la llamada entrante era de Elena.

"¿Dónde está Stefan?" Preguntó Elena impaciente.

"Afuera cazando a Tambor en algún lugar. Olvidó su celular en su exuberancia por ir por conejos. ¿Dónde estás tú?"

"Camino a casa de Bonnie"

Damon se rió. "Stefan está cazando a Bugs Bunny y tú con Bonnie. ¡Qué sincronizados! Es tan tierno que podría morir" Escuchó el suspiro exasperado de Elena y volvió a reír, reclinándose en el sofá y posando sus pies en la mesa de centro. Como amaba molestarla. "¿Entonces a qué se debe este placer?"

"Prométeme que no te enojarás" Elena odiaba sonar tan insegura, tal vez debió esperar por Stefan.

"¿Por qué Elena? ¿Haz sido una chica mala?" la molestó.

"Solo Promételo"

"Está bien lo prometo. ¿Ahora qué quieres contarme tan desesperadamente?"

"Fui a ver a Katherine y …" No alcanzó a terminar la oración antes que se escuchara el gruñido de Damon por el Teléfono.

"¡¿Tú Qué? ¡¿Fuiste a ver a Katherine?" Explotó y abandonó la cómoda posición en el sofá.

"Prometiste que no te enojarías"

"Eso fue antes de saber que fuiste e hiciste algo completamente idiota." El estaba furioso. Como si no tuviera más cosas con que lidiar, ahora a la mujer que amaba se le ocurría ponerse en peligro.

"Me puedo cuidar sola Damon"

"Escuché eso antes … déjame acordarme… oh si antes de que casi mueres." Él sabía que estaba siendo brutalmente sarcástico pero no pudo evitarlo. ¡¿Cómo pudo enamorarse de alguien tan… tan humano? Ella era tan terca e desesperante y …. Tan bella y cálida y por supuesto no era del.

"Mira solo trato de ayudar. ¿Quieres saber lo que encontré o no?"

**Notas de la autora: Perdón por el retraso pero mi vida ha sido un poco caótica estas últimas semanas y apenas pude encontrar tiempo para escribir. Espero que les guste este capitulo. Se que es corto pero vale la pena. Un beso.**


	6. Todo no está bien en el paraíso

Damon se encontraba observando el fuego en la chimenea con su vaso de whisky en la mano, cuando escuchó que la puerta de entrada se abrió.

"Tenemos un problema" estableció sin moverse de su posición antes de que Stefan pudiera cerrar la puerta detrás de él.

"¿Qué pasa ahora?" preguntó Stefan con voz resignada.

"Bueno" Dijo Damon parándose frente a su hermano. "Mientras estuviste afuera chupando sangre de los roedores del vecindario, yo tuve una interesante conversación con Elena."

"¿La llamaste?" Preguntó Stefan sorprendido.

"La verdad es que te llamó a ti, pero olvidaste tu teléfono. "Damon le pasó el celular a Stefan que lo tomó automáticamente. "Parece que nuestra novia fue a la tumba a visitar a Katherine."

"¡¿Qué? ¿Por qué haría eso?"

Damon notó que su hermano no escuchó la frase "nuestra novia" y escondió una sonrisa. "¿Por qué crees que lo hizo, Stefan?" rodó sus ojos. "Ella piensa que nos está ayudando. Definitivamente esa chica no sabe de auto preservarse." Una de las tantas diferencias con Katherine, meditó. Katherine buscaba salvarse a si misma sin importar a quien pase a llevar en el camino. "Entonces… después de que yo la reté un buen rato por hacer algo tan increíblemente estúpido, me dijo cosas realmente interesantes" Tomó un trago de su vaso para fortificarse. "¿Qué quieres oír primero, las malas noticias o las no tan malas?"

"Asumiendo que se puede confiar en Katherine, cosa que los dos sabemos que es imposible."

"Mm, si por supuesto, asumiendo eso. Sin embargo, Katherine estaba siendo lo suficientemente ambigua, de acuerdo a Elena, como para guiarme a creer que algo de lo que ella dijo es verdad o parcialmente verdad ." La mente de Damon recordó su conversación con Elena cuando le preguntó que era lo que Katherine quería a cambio de las respuestas, sabiendo que ella nunca daría nada gratis. Elena había mencionado que le había ofrecido sangre, pero por como sonó la voz de Elena al contarlo, él se dio cuenta que no era eso solo lo que ella quería.

Stefan se sentó derrotado, con las líneas de preocupación profundamente marcadas en su frente. Damon le sirvió un vaso de whisky y se lo pasó. "Toma lo vas a necesitar."

Stefan se quedó observando el vaso en sus manos abrumado. "¿Qué dijo exactamente Elena?"

"De acuerdo a Katherine… Bella es y no es nuestra hermana… lo que quiera que signifique eso y que el pequeño libro de hechizos de Emily Bennett puede tener la respuesta a ese particular misterio. Esa es la noticia no tan mala."

"¿Y la mala noticia?" Preguntó Stefan sin quererlo en realidad.

"Ahí es donde se pone interesante. Katherine le sugirió a Elena que tanto ella como Bella Swan estaban en peligro inminente, que… cito: "Hay fuerzas que se van a juntar que no te puedes imaginar" fin de la cita y que la maldición de la piedra lunar es solo parte de todo esto."

"¿Dónde está Elena ahora?"

"Cuando hablamos, estaba camino a donde Bonnie."

Justo cuando Stefan abrió su celular para llamar a Elena, Damon se paró y se puso su chaqueta de cuero. "Esa es mi señal para irme"

"Espera un minuto. ¿A dónde vas?"

"Me siento un poco hambriento."

"Damon…" Stefan le advirtió.

"Stefan" Damon contestó con un tono de queja, para molestar a su hermano. "En serio, le hice una promesa a Elena, No la voy a romper."

XXXXX

Jasper acarició el pelo de Alice mientras se sentaban acurrucados en su cama, lejos del resto de la familia. Alice estaba melancólica desde el almuerzo, algo poco característico de ella. Estaba poniendo un buen show para no mostrarlo pero no pudo engañar a su empático marido.

"¿Qué pasa cariño? Te noto muy triste hoy." Preguntó besando su cabello.

Alice quien estaba apoyada en su esposo, se dio vuelta para enfrentarlo. No sabía si contarle o no lo que sabía. Bella le había dicho que no le contara a Edward pero nunca mencionó nada de contarle a Jasper. Esto era algo que ella debía compartir, no podía seguir con la carga de lo que Bella le había confiado, aparte de eso ella había prometido siempre ser fiel a Jazz.

"Estoy asustada Jazz. De verdad asustada, de que vamos a perder a Bella… para siempre esta vez. Y si eso llegara a pasar… " Su voz se quebró y no pudo continuar. Jasper, sin embargo, no necesitó que ella continuara, sabía perfectamente lo que iba a decir. Si ellos perdían a Bella, perderían a Edward… lo perderían todo.

"Hey, hey" Dijo besándola y tratando de consolarla. "Recién la tenemos de vuelta. ¿Qué te hace pensar que la vamos a perder?"

"Le prometí que no le contaría a Edward, pero si te cuento a ti debes prometer de ni siquiera pensar esto con el presente." Dijo duramente. No quería perder la confianza de Bella por sobre todas las cosas.

"Edward no escuchará nada de mí" le aseguró.

Satisfecha con eso, Alice continuó. "Creo que está enferma, Jazz, realmente enferma, solo que es muy testaruda como para admitirlo."

"Se que ella no ha estado… no se ve muy bien últimamente." Él estableció despacio, considerando lo que Alice le estaba diciendo.

"Es más que su perdida de peso y la palidez de su piel. Hoy en el baño, su nariz sangraba por su dolor de cabeza y me contó que esto estaba pasando desde hace meses. ¡Por meses! ¿Puedes creerlo? Ella fue muy indiferente sobre eso y yo fui un poco dura con ella pero me aterró Jazz"

"¿Qué te dicen tus visiones?"

"Cada vez que trato de mirar, solo obtengo estática a no ser de que esté a punto de pasar. No entiendo." movió su cabeza en confusión. Llevó sus rodillas hasta su pecho y las abrazó tratando de calmarse.

Jasper quedó en silencio por un rato, pensando en todo lo que Alice le había revelado. "No me gusta la idea de quedarme con esta información y no hacer nada al respecto." Le dijo honestamente.

"Prometiste que no le dirías nada a Edward"

"No lo haré … a menos que me pregunte"

"Pero…" Alice estaba consternada.

"No Alice" Su tono no dejó cabida para argumentos. "Solo estoy pensando de cómo me sentiría si la situación fuera al revés y que Edward supiera algo de ti y no me lo contara. No Puedo Mentirle, no conscientemente." Cuando no recibió respuesta inmediata de Alice, la miró, sólo para encontrarla sentada con sus ojos nubosos como cuando tiene una visión, pero era más que eso… se veía petrificada.

"¿Alice?" Jasper la llamó sacudiendo sus hombros. Ella Pestañeó y salió del trance mirando a su marido con Terror.

Ella inmediatamente saltó de su posición en la cama y empezó a buscar desesperada algo por toda la habitación. "¡No, no, no!... Jasper. ¿Dónde está el teléfono? ¿Por qué no puedo encontrar el teléfono?"

"¿Qué sucede?" Dijo al sentir el pánico de su esposa y la ayudó a buscar.

"Debemos llamar a Edward… Es Bella, su futuro va a desaparecer en 15 minutos."

XXXXX

"Me alegra tenerte de vuelta hermano. Hace tiempo que no cazábamos así " le dijo Emmett a Edward honestamente mientras caminaban por el denso bosque hacia el lugar donde sabían que encontrarían sus presas favoritas.

"Yo también" respondió Edward dándole palmaditas en la espalda. Él sabía que tenía muchas relaciones que arreglar, luego de su autoexilio. Su familia aún lo miraba como si tuviera un pie fuera de la casa, y andaban con cuidado a su alrededor con temor de provocarlo. ¿En verdad había arruinado todo tanto como para que nadie confíe en él? Edward ya conocía la respuesta antes incluso de terminar de articular la pregunta en su cabeza. Sí.

Emmett aclaró su garganta, su mente era un remolino de pensamientos que Edward no podía descifrar. "¿Entonces… decidiste cambiarla?" Él miró a su hermano con cuidado sabiendo que ese era un tema prácticamente tabú. Pero no pudo evitar preguntar.

Edward se volvió hacia él, tratando de evitar un gruñido. Solo pensar en las implicaciones que traería convertir a Bella en un monstruo como él, lo enfurecía. "¿Qué? ¡No por supuesto que no!" dijo actuando ofendido.

"Estoy seguro que Bella tiene ideas distintas" Emmett se rió por lo bajo. "Y Alice dijo que la ha visto… como una de nosotros."

"Las visiones de Alice cambian, lo sabes tan bien como yo." Edward tuvo que retener su parte egoísta que se entusiasmaba con la idea de Bella a su lado por la eternidad. de vivir realmente la visión que su hermana tuvo en Volterra, ver sus ojos dorados y brillante piel mientras corría junto a él. Era una visión que lo dejaba de rodillas ante la espera. Lo quería tanto que casi le dolía físicamente, como una sed insaciable. Sacó el pensamiento de su mente. No, no le podía hacer eso a ella… No la podía convertir en una criatura sin alma como él.

El sonido del teléfono sonando en su bolsillo lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

"Alice…" antes de que pudiera decir otra palabra, su hermana le gritó por el teléfono.

"¡Edward, en algunos minutos su futuro de Bella desaparece!" La mente de Edward catalogó los diferentes escenarios que podían causarle daño a Bella, cuando supuestamente ella debía estar a salvo en su casa. Su miedo fue escalando con cada uno hasta que puso un alto a su tortura mental.

"¿Qué estaba haciendo antes que perdieras de vista su futuro? Preguntó obligándose a mantenerse lógico.

"Estaba en el teléfono en su cuarto y luego nada"

Edward se relajó por un segundo. "Ya se lo que pasa. Va a ir a verlo" gruñó.

"Por supuesto" Alice respiró aliviada. Los lobos. Ella no podía ver nada que pasara por los estúpidos chuchos. Nada malo iba a pasarle a Bella, por ahora.

Edward colgó el celular y miró a Emmett disculpándose.

"Anda pro tu chica" Le dijo su hermano antes que él pudiera decir algo. Con un movimiento de cabeza Edward se marchó en dirección a casa de su amada.

XXXXX

Damon mantuvo su promesa, sin importar cuan tentador fuera tomar directamente de la fuente. En vez, se encontró entrando al banco de sangre del hospital de Forks por su bebida. Odiaba el sabor final que dejaban las bolsas de plástico, pero una promesa era una promesa.

Luego de saciar su sed, dejó la bolsas que sobraron en un lugar seguro y se fue volando en su forma de cuervo.

Ahora que tenía su esencia el podía rastrearla a gusto. El olor lo llevó hasta una modesta casa de 2 pisos rodeada de grandes árboles. Perfecto, pensó mientras se posaba en una rama. Antes de poder tocar la rama con sus pies, sus ojos captaron movimiento bajo él. Edward Cullen estaba merodeando alrededor del monovolumen de Bella. ¿Estaba desarmándolo?

Pudo escuchar pasos bajando la escalera y vio a Bella abrir la puerta de calle.

"Volveré pronto papá"

"Tómate tu tiempo, Bells" dijo una voz masculina.

En el momento que Bella salió de su casa, sus movimientos se volvieron precavidos y miró alrededor con precaución. Respiro profundo. Hasta ahora todo bien. De alguna manera esperaba que su padre cambiara de opinión sobre dejarla ir a ver a Jacob o peor… que alguno de los Cullen la detuvieran. Edward había sido muy inflexible con sus visitas a Jacob por miedo a que él la hiriera. Era ridículo la verdad. Jake era su mejor amigo. Si no fuera por él, ella todavía estaría hecha un desastre. De acuerdo a lo que Billy Black le contó a Charlie, Jacob era quien estaba sufriendo ahora y ella debía ayudarlo. Era la única razón por la que Charlie la había dejado salirse una noche de su castigo. Bella estaba segura que si hubiera sido Edward, ella aún estaría confinada en su casa.

El maldito auto no encendía. El motor luchaba ruidosamente por prender cada vez que Bella giraba la llave, pero no había caso.

"¡Maldición!" Bella resopló frustrada y golpeó el volante con la palma de su mano.

"¿Ibas a alguna parte?" Edward preguntó perezosamente con un tono molesto.

"¡Ahh!" Bella dio un salto con la inesperada intromisión. "¡Me asustaste!" Ella lo miró sentado a su lado. Su pálida cara reflejaba la luz de la luna al interior del carro. Sus ojos fueron hacia él, cuando notó que el estaba balanceando lo que parecía ser una pieza de su auto. ¡Él había incapacitado su monovolumen!

"¿Como…? Alice por supuesto." dijo respondiéndose. debería empezar a buscar una forma de evadir sus visiones.

Edward se quedó mirando el pedazo de motor de Bella que había arrancado tan despiadadamente. De pronto se sintió inseguro de cómo poner sus sentimientos en palabras, de cómo hacerle llegar a Bella lo asustado que estaba de que algo le fuera a pasar.

"Alice llamó" murmuró, asintiendo. "Ella se puso nerviosa cuando tu futuro desapareció tan abruptamente hace 5 minutos. Sabes que no puede ver a través de ellos. ¿O Acaso lo olvidaste? Cuando decidiste mezclar tu futuro con el de ellos, tú también desapareces. Ahora entiendes por qué eso me hace estar un poco… 'Aterrado, petrificado, impotente de miedo'….Ansioso."

Bella no respondió. Por supuesto que sabía que ansioso no cubría lo que él debía sentir y ella se sentía mal por eso. Pero debía ver a Jacob. chequear por si misma que él iba a estar bien.

"Aparte pensé que estabas castigada"

"Lo estaba…lo estoy. Charlie me dio permiso."

"Por Jacob"

"Charlie dijo que él no estaba bien. Se que eso es por mi culpa. Necesito verlo y ver si necesita de mi ayuda."

"No" Había un poder absoluto puesto en esa palabra.

"¿No?" Bella preguntó incrédula con la boca abierta.

"Bella" suspiró tratando de mantener la calma, queriendo explicar racionalmente que todos sus instintos gritaban por proteger a su pareja. "Es muy inseguro. Son peligrosos y el hecho que a Alice no pueda ver a través de ellos…" dijo moviendo la cabeza "Es mucho el riesgo."

Bella trató de escuchar su razonamiento, pero su enojo fue creciendo más y más con cada palabra que salía de su boca. Justo cuando pensaba que había enterrado todo su resentimiento hacia él este resurgía. "Está Mal Edward. No puedo no ayudarlo. No puedo abandonarlo, menos ahora que me necesita. Solo porque él no es tan humano todo el tiempo… Bueno el estuvo para mi cuando yo… no era tan humana. No sabes lo que fue…" Ella vaciló. Edward tomó sus manos. "Si Jacob no me hubiera ayudado … No estoy segura de lo que hubieras encontrado al volver. Le debo esto Edward."

"Nunca me perdonaré por haberte dejado" susurró. " Aunque viviera mil años. No se como explicar esto apropiadamente" dijo Edward con voz quebrada. "Va a sonar cruel, supongo. Pero he estado tan cerca de perderte en el pasado. Se lo que se siente pensar que así fue. No voy a tolerar nada peligroso."

"No hay nada de que preocuparse. Jacob no es peligroso."

"Bella" dijo Edward rodando sus ojos. " Tú no tienes el mejor juicio como para decidir lo que es o no peligroso."

"Gracias por el voto de confianza Edward. Es bueno saber que piensas tan bien de mí." El sarcasmo salió de la boca de Bella como veneno. "Lo siento, pero no puedo abandonar a la gente que quiero tan fácil como lo haces tú." Ella quería herirlo y lo hizo. Lo vio estremecerse y casi pudo sentir el dolor que le causó con esas palabras.

"Creo que merecía eso"

"Lo siento… no quise"

"Si, si quisiste. Pero eso no cambia nada sobre el perro. No puedo permitir que lo veas. ¡Es muy peligroso!" dijo exasperado al ver su expresión rebelde. Él sabía que esto no iba bien. Bueno, ¿Qué pensaste que iba a pasar cuando saboteaste su monovolumen? pensó. Debía hacerla entender. "Bella ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo importante que eres para mí? ¿Algún concepto de cuánto te amo? Cada Decisión, cada elección que hago es por ti. Por el amor que siento por ti. Se que aún estas enojada por haberte dejado. Pero lo hice por protegerte.

Estas palabras debieron haberla dejado eufórica. Aquí estaba él expresando bellísimamente su amor por ella. pero estas solo lograron enojarla aún más.

"¿A caso te escuchas a ti mismo, Edward? Cada decisión que tu tomas… No vas a permitir…No vas a tolerar… ¿Qué pasa con mis decisiones, mis elecciones? Las dejas de lado como si eso no trajera consecuencias. Como si yo fuera un niño que necesita ser guiado. ¡No lo soy y no quiero serlo!

XXXXX

Definitivamente no todo estaba bien en el paraíso. ¿Acaso habían sacado una pagina de la obra de teatro de Elena y Stefan? La discusión le sonaba tan familiar. Stefan queriendo proteger a Elena de todo y ella lo único que quería era escapar. Esto lo hacia preguntarse ¿A qué le tenia tanto miedo ese melancólico chico Cullen? ¿Quién era ese supuesto Jacob? ¿A qué se refería con que esa Alice "veía" cosas? ¿Qué había hecho que Cullen la dejara? Él había venido por respuestas y solo se encontró con más preguntas.

Damon estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos que no prestó atención a lo que ocurría debajo de él, hasta que escuchó las palabras de Cullen.

"Repararé tu auto a tiempo para el colegio mañana, en caso que quieras manejar tú" dijo Edward mientras Bella abría la puerta del auto. Con sus labios apretados, Bella sacó la llave y se bajó.

"Cierra tu ventana si no quieres que entre esta noche. Lo entenderé." Él susurró antes que Bella cerrara la puerta con un portazo.

Bella entró a su casa furiosa, golpeando la puerta de entrada también. Damon rió. Al parecer la conversación no terminó bien. La escuchó murmurar algo a su padre y luego subió las escaleras pisando fuerte en cada escalón. Damon la miró entrar en su cuarto desde su posición en la rama del árbol a fuera de su pieza. Ella cerró la puerta de su pieza también con un portazo, causando que las fotos temblaran, el vidrio también tembló.

Bella se quedó observando el oscuro vidrio detenidamente por un largo tiempo. Damon se preguntó si ella podía verlo. De repente decidió que quería que lo hiciera. Se veía tan enojada, pero debajo de ese fuego, el vio su tristeza. Damon se encontró queriendo acercarse a ella de cualquier forma posible para aliviar su angustia… ese concepto era tan ajeno a él. Apenas conocía a esta chica, pero no podía negar que se sentía atraído hacia ella. Sus expresiones, su voz todo era Isabella para él. Las palabras de Elena sonaron en su cabeza. "Ella es pero no es tu hermana." Él aun no entendía a que se refería, pero no tenía dudas de que había una profunda conexión.

Bella estaba contemplando abrir la ventana nuevamente, cuando el cuervo más grande que haya visto voló hacia el marco de la ventana y comenzó a golpear el vidrio. Ella saltó hacia atrás de la impresión.

"¡Dios mío!" Ella cubrió su corazón con su mano en un inútil intento por calmarlo. "Eso fue inesperado". ¿Que diablos hacia un cuervo afuera de su ventana? ¿No que estos salían solo en otoño? Aunque pensando sobre su último otoño, la hizo darse cuenta que ella no estuvo como para ser testigo de nada de lo que pasaba… no en ese estado de zombi. "Eres uno grande ¿No es así?" Espera, ¿Él acababa de sonreírle? No lo creo Bella, pensó. Estaba viendo cosas. El cuervo movió la cabeza, dejó escapar un graznido y volvió a golpear la ventana.

"No hay manera de que te deje entrar piolín, así que puedes volar lejos." ¿Es su imaginación o el pájaro se vio insultado?

Extendiendo sus grandes alas, el cuervo tomó vuelo. Una vez que Bella quedó satisfecha que el pájaro no volvería, abrió su ventana esperando que Edward viera su señal. LA mayoría de su enojo había pasado y ahora se sentía vacía. Luego de pasar media hora en su cama sin poder dormir, ella llegó a la conclusión que no podía dormirse sin antes haber arreglado las cosas con Edward. Ella aún no quería que él dictara sus acciones, aunque sus intensiones fueran buenas. Pero tal vez podrían llegar a un acuerdo.

Se sentó en su cama, quitándose el pelo de la cara. Tomó su celular del velador y comenzó a escribir.

TO ECULLEN: Lo siento. Me perdonas. Bella.

A penas pasó un segundo cuando su teléfono sonó con un mensaje entrante.

A BSWAN: Nada que perdonar. E

Eso la hizo sonreír.

TO ECULLEN: La ventana está abierta.

Antes de que ella pudiera dejar su teléfono, él estaba ahí, apoyado en la pared al lado de la ventana, con las manos en los bolsillos, mirándola con precaución, sin saber que pensar. Él notó que ya no estaba enojada, o al menos eso pensaba.

"Entonces…" dijo ella, insegura de pronto de que decir.

"Entonces…" repitió él caminando lentamente hacia ella, añorando sostenerla en sus brazos. Pero primero debían arreglar las cosas. "Hablé con Alice, luego de que me fui"

"¡Oh!"

Él afirmó con la cabeza. "fue muy intuitiva" Para no mencionar lo furiosa que estaba con él.

"Ella es psíquica."

"Ella me hizo saber el arrogante cretino que estaba siendo… esas fueron sus palabras"

"¿En verdad?" Los labios de Bella formaron una pequeña sonrisa.

"Mmmm, Hmmm. Ella me recordó, de una manera que solo Alice puede, que yo no podía entrar en tu vida de nuevo tan abruptamente después de haberte dejado y esperar tendría algo que decir sobre tus decisiones… que había perdido ese privilegio… si es que lo tuve alguna vez… sin importar cuanto me asustara." Ella también dijo que el estrés que eso le producía a Bella era malo para su salud; lo ultimo que le faltaba. "Me dio harto para pensar" Añadió sentándose en el borde de la cama tomando una de sus manos en las de él.

"¿Y a qué conclusión llegaste?" Bella tendría que agradecerle a Alice en la mañana.

Edward se quedó en silencio por un momento, organizando sus pensamientos y tratando de armar una frase. Usualmente su mente era mucho más veloz pero aquí había mucho en juego. Tomó aire y comenzó a hablar.

"Bella, cuando regresé esperaba tener que pasar años rogando por tu perdón y lo hubiera hecho con gusto. Nunca, ni en mis sueños más salvajes imaginé que me perdonarías tan fácil…Cuando de dijiste que si esa noche quedé estático y sorprendido. Pero no me perdonaste… no realmente. Él movió su cabeza tristemente.

"Edward yo…"

"Por favor déjame terminar." Bella asintió y Edward seguro de su silencio continuó. " Tú sigues enojada, desconfiando de mi y eso está bien. Lo entiendo, enserio. Debí haber caído en la cuenta que cuando me perdonaste tan fácil, mucho de eso estaba basado en el hecho de que estábamos juntos y habíamos escapado de Volterra básicamente sin ningún rasguño. Entonces el polvo comenzó a posarse. cometimos el error de pensar que conmigo de regreso todo iba a volver como era antes. Pero no es así, sin importar cuanto lo queramos. Ha pasado mucho desde entonces."

"¿Estás rompiendo conmigo de nuevo?" Bella luchó por sacar esas palabras de su boca, odiando como sonaron al salir de sus labios. Sintió que el agujero dentro de ella volvía a crecer.

"¡No! Por supuesto que no" Edward inmediatamente la tomó en sus brazos. " Estoy haciendo un verdadero desastre. ¿No es así? No Bella. Lo que trato de decir, en mi intricada forma, es que no te sientas mal o culpable de estar enojada conmigo si te cuesta más trabajo perdonarme de lo que pensaste. Sácalo todo, cuéntame… Yo quiero… no…necesito saber. No iré a ninguna parte, lo prometo. " Él la beso en la frente, inhalando el dulce olor a frutilla de su champoo.

Bella se quedó callada y prefirió no mencionar el tema de Jacob o el de la visión de Alice sobre su futuro como vampiro. Esas eran conversaciones que podían esperar y estaba segura que había alguna forma de pasar alrededor de las visiones de Alice para ir a la reserva.

Ellos aun tenían un largo camino que recorrer antes de arreglar todo, pero esto era un inicio. Ella estaba contenta de estar entre sus brazos… hasta que una pequeña fisura de aprensión apareció diciéndole que no estarían tan contentos por mucho tiempo.

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:

Por fin pude sacar este capitulo. Mil perdones por la demora, pero por favor entiendan que mi vida ha estado bien extraña y ocupada por culpa de mi intercambio. No es nada fácil acostumbrarse a nuevo país. Pero para compensarlo el capitulo es bastante largo! Espero que lo disfruten y no se preocupen porque no abandonaré la historia! Ténganme paciencia los capítulos van a llegar Tarde o temprano! Un beso a todos y muchas gracias!


	7. Evitando un Escandalo

Todo estaba en silencio cuando Damon entró a la casa que estaban arrendando. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue despertar a Stefan para ver si había alguna información por parte de Elena; Y que divertido sería despertar a su hermano durmiente. Pero se decidió por no hacerlo, prefiriendo ir derecho a su cuarto.

Se desnudó por completo- que son una buenas sabanas de seda si no las puedes sentir con cada parte de tu piel como la caricia de un amante- y se acostó. Apoyó sus manos detrás de la cabeza y se quedó mirando el cielo recordando todo lo que había escuchado durante su visita a la casa de Bella Swan. Un sentimiento de malestar subió por su espina dorsal y se asentó en su inquieta mente. Dormir, solo necesitaba dormir. Él sería capaz de pensar mejor con su mente clara. Su visión comenzó a ser borrosa y sus ojos se cerraron.

"Ella es y no es tu hermana"

"Es muy inseguro"

"Solo porque no es humano todo el tiempo"

"No eres exactamente la mejor para juzgar que es o no peligroso"

"He estado tan cerca de perderte en el pasado"

"No puedo abandonar a las personas que quiero"

Los ecos distantes de la conversación anterior invadieron su cabeza volviéndolo loco. Gruñendo, se dio vuelta poniéndose de estomago y tapó su cabeza con la almohada esperando ahogar las voces en su mente.

Mystic Falls 1864

_Damon se paró en una escondida zona del salón de baile de los Lockwood observando fijamente como Katherine y Stefan bailaban el Vals ajenos a cualquier cosa que ocurría a su alrededor. El ardor del whisky no logró ni por poco calmar los celos que sintió de verlos juntos. Ella podía estar ahora bailando con su hermano pero sería su cama la que iba a visitar después, pensó tratando de controlar su envidia. Katherine sabía perfectamente como jugar con ellos, pero Damon se estaba cansando del jueguito. Ella tendría que elegir a uno y pronto. _

_Damon vio que Katherine le frunció sus labios seductoramente por sobre el hombro de su hermano. Él levantó su vaso dedicándole un burlón brindis. Estaba verdaderamente disgustado consigo mismo, por estar espiando a Katherine y corriéndose a un lado, mientras ella y su hermano bailaban. Se sentía como un perro esperando por una señal de afecto. Se terminó su bebida de un solo trago y dejó el vaso en la bandeja de uno de los sirvientes que pasó a su lado. Necesitaba aire y rápido, el calor del salón de baile estaba sofocante y no podía seguir viendo a su amante en los brazos de su hermano. Decidió marcharse del salón y se dirigió hacia los jardines. En el trayecto se encontró con la Sra. Fell y sus amigas, las chismosas más grandes de Mystic Falls, a quienes les dedicó su famosa sonrisa seductora. _

"_Damas"_

"_Sr. Salvatore" ellas respondieron al unísono mientras parloteaban como colegialas. Bueno por lo menos había parte de la población femenina que no era inmune a sus encantos, pensó. _

_Damon escuchó parte de la conversación cuando pasó por su lado, pero no le prestó atención hasta escuchar el nombre de Katherine._

"_Estoy Profundamente decepcionada. Katherine nos prometió un espectáculo."_

"_Me preguntó que esperaba que viéramos."_

_Sin tomarle mucha importancia a la conversación Damon salió hacia los jardines y disfrutar de la húmeda noche de Virginia, esperando que el silencio pudiera calmar sus celos. Cerca de las puertas que unían los jardines con el salón de baile circulaban algunos invitados con los cuales se encontró mientras caminaba por la preciada Flora de los Lockwoods. Tal vez podría interrumpir a algunos de esos amantes, el pensamiento lo hizo sonreír. _

"_Un poco de este ungüento te va a ayudar… desearía tener hielo para disminuir la hinchazón" _

"_Pensé que podía confiar en él ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida Emily?"_

"_¡Calla niña! Te conozco desde que eras un bebé y créeme eres todo menos estúpida. No dejaré que hables así de ti. Esto no es tu culpa._

"_Pero…"_

"_Ni una palabra más… necesitamos una forma de sacarte de aquí sin ser vistas."_

_Todo rastro de humor dejaron a Damon al escuchar la voz de Emily y de su hermana a una corta distancia. Tenía un mal presentimiento por lo que apuró el paso. A la primera que vio fue a Emily, quien se llenó de pánico al verlo. _

_Emily se recuperó rápidamente y plantó una sonrisa en su rostro. "Damon Salvatore ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías estar en el salón bailando._

_Damon dirigió su mirada hacia Isabella quien se puso tensa al escuchar el nombre de su hermano. Aunque no podía verla porque estaba de espaldas, sentada en una de las bancas, él notó cosas perturbadoras en su apariencia. Su pelo que había estado perfectamente peinado ahora se encontraba hecho un desastre y su pequeño cuerpo temblaba._

"_Gracioso iba a preguntarle lo mismo a Isabella" dijo moviéndose despacio alrededor de la banca para sentarse, aparentemente relajado, al lado de su hermana. Ella inmediatamente volteó su cabeza, escondiendo su cara con el cabello. ¿Qué diablos estaba escondiendo?_

"_Estaba caluroso… así que salí a tomar un poco de aire" Dijo Isabella abrigándose aún más con su chal. Su voz sonó débil y ansiosa. _

"_¿Entonces por qué traes tu Chal como si estuvieras congelada?" Damon miró nuevamente a Emily buscando respuesta. Su pánico estaba de vuelta. ella apartó su mirada del mayor de los hermanos Salvatore._

"_Isabella, Piccola, mírame" dijo suavemente Damon tratando de sacar el cabello de la cara de su hermana. Sin embargo ella solo se alejó más. El corazón de Damon comenzó a latir fuertemente._

"_Damon quizás deberías entrar" pidió Emily._

"_¡No!" Gruñó "No hasta que descubra que me están escondiendo."_

_El tiempo de evasión había terminado. Él se arrodilló al frente de su hermana y la tomó de la barbilla. Esta vez ella no pudo evitarlo. _

"_Isabella, por favor" Con mucho esfuerzo, Damon trató de mantener su tono suave, escondiendo la tensión que comenzaba a surgir. _

_Si fuera posible Ella se arropó aún más con su Chal. "Damon no." Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y cayó en la mano de su hermano. Él ignoró su súplica y le volteó la cara hacia él, maldiciendo en silencio que ella aún estuviese tratando de ocultarse. Su otra mano la usó para acariciarla. Ella tenía un pañuelo cubriendo su boca y el gentilmente trató de apartarlo de ahí. Al sacarlo se dio cuenta que su labio estaba roto y que su mandíbula estaba magullada e inflamada. _

_Damon saltó hacia atrás como si se hubiera quemado. Sus ojos se encendieron de rabia al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado. Quería sacar toda su rabia, pero se contuvo. Alguien la había herido. Alguien se había atrevido a herir a su hermana; la única persona que ponía antes que él mismo, la única luz brillante en su vida, cosa que ni siquiera Katherine había logrado ser, la única persona que siempre veía lo bueno en él, que nunca se ha burlado de él. _

"_¿Te hicieron daño en alguna otra parte? Preguntó tratando de contener su furia que amenazaba con salir. _

_Isabella miró a Emily, quien se había mantenido en silencio, inquisitivamente. A la afirmación de ella, la menor de los hermanos Salvatore se quitó lentamente el Chal. Su vestido estaba roto y tenía moretones con forma de dedos en su cuello._

_Involuntariamente los temblorosos dedos de Damon se acercaron a su magullada piel. Se paró con rapidez y comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro. La necesidad de dañar algo…cualquier cosa, crecía dentro de él como la hierba venenosa._

_Se volvió hacia Isabella mostrando todo el dolor que sentía en sus ojos. "¿Quién te hizo esto?" Sus palabras fueron letales y amenazadoras._

_Avergonzada ella apartó la mirada de su hermano. Él se arrodillo ante ella y le tomó la mano. "Por favor, Cara, dime" rogó._

_Isabella movió la cabeza negativamente. "No puedo."_

_Damon se volteó y miró acusadoramente a Emily. "¡Tú sabes, dime!"_

"_¡No!" Gritó Isabella. "Por favor Emily no le digas"_

"_No lo haré"_

"_No lo entiendo Isabella. Quien quiera que haya sido tiene que pagar"_

"_Y lo hará" Dijo Emily con un tono de voz que Damon nunca había escuchado de ella. "Pero no por tu mano, Damon"_

"_¿De quien entonces?"_

"_Déjamelo a mi" respondió Emily. "veré que se cumpla."_

"_¿Tú? Es mi deber, soy su hermano"_

_Isabella movió su cabeza. "No esta vez Damon. Piensa en el escandalo. Es mejor así… si padre se llega a enterar de lo que pasó esta noche, lo más seguro es que me mande lejos. _

_Damon quedó horrorizado. "Él no…"_

"_¿No lo haría? ¡Está por hacerlo! he visto los folletos de internados en su estudio. Esto solo le daría una razón para llevarlo acabo"_

"_Sabes que dice la verdad, Damon"_

_Isabella agarró la manga de Damon con su pequeña mano. "Por favor solo quiero ir a casa." Le imploró. _

_Él no pudo negarse. Nunca había podido negarle nada. La tomó de su cara mirando sus grandes ojos llenos de dolor. "Eso haremos Piccola. Emily llama a Stefan"_

"_Pero el está…"_

"_¡Solo hazlo!"_

_Cuando Stefan los encontró, él estaba visiblemente molesto, Emily obviamente le había contado los detalles pero no fue hasta que lo escuchó de la boca de su propia hermana que pudo calmar su enojo por haber sido interrumpido de su tiempo con Katherine. _

_Isabella les contó que él le había ofrecido acompañarla a los jardines para escapar del calor del salón de baile y que él conocía el lugar indicado para tomar aire. Pero antes que ella pudiera hacer algo, él se lanzó sobre ella. _

"_Le pegué de la forma que tu me enseñaste" contó con una pequeña sonrisa triste, mientras miraba su puño rojo. "Pero no lo hice bien, solo logré enfurecerlo aún más."_

_Damon la abrazó y ella posó su cabeza en su hombro. "Tendré que enseñarte de nuevo" murmuró acariciándola. _

"_Entonces el me golpeó" Su voz se quebró al acariciarse la mandíbula. "Cuando intenté correr, él me agarró del hombro y rompió mi vestido. En ese momento Emily me encontró. _

_Damon respiró aliviado de que él no haya podido dañarla más. "Emily te lo agradezco profundamente. Siento tanto no haber estado aquí contigo."_

"_Si hubieras estado ahí, no quiero ni pensar lo que hubiera pasado" dijo Isabella temblando. _

_Damon si sabía lo que hubiera pasado, ese tipo estaría muerto o golpeado (to a pulp), de eso estaba seguro. _

_Entre los tres lograron llevar a Isabella de vuelta a casa, sin levantar sospechas de por qué había dejado la fiesta. Stefan quería tomar venganza tanto como Damon, pero ni Isabella ni Emily los dejaron llevarla acabo. Era la primera vez en meses que los dos hermanos estaban del mismo lado. _

_Horas después, Damon se encontró sentado en el oscuro estudio de su padre; los folletos yacían frente a él mientras tomaba su whisky. No hizo ningún esfuerzo por levantarse cuando vio que la puerta se abría, dándole luz a la habitación y mostrando la sombra de su padre. _

"_Damon, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?" Giuseppe preguntó sobresaltado que su hijo haya invadido su espacio privado. _

"_¿Es verdad?" Preguntó sentándose derecho. Su cabello estaba completamente desordenado y sus mangas arremangadas. _

"_¡Estás borracho!" dijo Giuseppe disgustado. _

_Damon forzó una sonrisa. "Bastante… ahora ¿es verdad?"_

"_Lleva tu miserable persona a la cama, Damon. No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."_

_Damon levantó los folletos de la mesa. "Academia para señoritas de la Sra. Hoverstowe" leyó tirando el papel al suelo. "Instituto Savannah para niñas sureñas" este papel siguió al otro. "y mi favorito Instituto Richmond de Etiqueta y (Social graces)"_

_Damon vio la cara de su padre ponerse cada vez más roja. "No tienes derecho a meterte en mis cosas personales"_

_Él ignoró la acusación. Después de los sucesos de la tarde, necesitaba más que nunca estar enojado con alguien y su padre era el blanco perfecto. "Estas pensando mandarla lejos… ¿Por qué?"_

" _En realidad, fue la Srta. Pierce quien lo sugirió inicialmente y ocurre que concuerdo con ella"_

"_¿Katherine lo sugirió? ¿Por qué? Isabella no quiere ir a ninguna parte"_

"_Ella no tiene nada que decir al respecto y tú tampoco. Ahora si no te molesta quiero estar en paz" dijo sirviéndose un trago._

"_Oh pero si me importa padre y mucho. mandarla sola en la mitad de una guerra es peligroso." Giuseppe se encogió de hombros sin importarle este hecho._

_Damon salió furioso del estudio, cerrando la puerta de golpe. Necesitaba hablar con Katherine Ahora. ¿Estaría esperándolo en su habitación o estaría con Stefan? pensó y siguió su camino. Sin ni siquiera pensar que le dolía más si sus acciones con respecto a su hermana o el hecho que se acostara con su hermano._

_Al pasar por las escaleras, escuchó a Emily discutiendo con alguien, pero estaba muy enojado como para importarle. Sus palabras fueron desapareciendo a medida que subía las escaleras hacia su cuarto._

"_Cruzaste la línea hoy en la noche…Sería sabio no olvidar con quien estas lidiando… no confundas mi asistencia con lealtad" escuchó a Emily, pero no escuchó la respuesta. Momentos después Katherine tocó a su puerta. _

Forks Presente

Damon se despertó sobresaltado. Su respiración era entrecortada y podía jurar que escuchaba su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho. La memoria era tan vivida que podía haber ocurrido ayer. Incluso tenía la misma rabia que había tenido aquel día. Ver a su hermana así casi lo mató. Nunca supo quien fue… y aunque esa persona ya llevaba cientos de años muerta, él todavía quería saber quien fue para desenterrarlo y matarlo nuevamente. Damon no se acordaba como terminó su encuentro con Katherine esa noche. ¿Cómo pudo olvidarlo? ¡Maldición!

Damon se sentó en su cama, tapando su ojos de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la cortina. Era todo claro ahora. Katherine les prometió un Show… "Me pregunto que quería que viéramos"… "el sabía el lugar perfecto para tomar aire"… "piensa en el escandalo"… "si padre se hubiera enterado de lo que pasó esta noche definitivamente me hubiera mandado lejos"… "Estas pensando en mandarla lejos. ¿Por qué?" … "Fue Katherine quien lo sugirió … piensa en el escandalo… el escandalo. ¡Maldición! ¿Como no puso las piezas en orden antes, cuando podía hacer algo? Rápidamente se puso de pie, se vistió y se encontró nuevamente despertando a Stefan.


	8. Un extraño día soleado en Forks

**NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA: Esta historia no es mía. Es de ImRaven yo solo la estoy traduciendo. Los personajes de Twilight le perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y a Summit y los de Vampire Diaries a L.J Smith y al CW.**

**XXXXX**

"¿Esto se va a volver un habito?" Stefan le preguntó a su hermano, quien nuevamente lo despertó de su profundo sueño. Él estaba soñando con Elena y no estaba para nada contento de haber sido interrumpido.

Damon caminaba de un lado a otro de la pieza, con su pesadilla aún dando vueltas en su cabeza. "Me disculparía, pero estaría mintiendo."

"¿Qué te está molestando ahora?" Stefan se sentó, cambiando su enojo por curiosidad.

"Katherine" Damon escupió el nombre con vehemencia. "¿Te acuerdas de la noche que Isabella fue atacada?"

Una mirada de dolor apareció en la cara de Stefan al asentir. A pesar de que había pasado hace muchos años, él recordaba vívidamente el pánico y la rabia que sintió cuando Emily lo encontró en la mesa de refrescos con Katherine y le contó que Isabella había sido herida. "Nunca supimos quien fue. ¿Me estás diciendo que sabes quien lo hizo?"

Damon movió su cabeza. "No. Lo que te estoy diciendo, es que fue planeado. Katherine lo montó para que Isabella fuera atrapada en una posición comprometedora por dos de las más grandes chismosas del pueblo. Solo que no sucedió así…Isabella se defendió y Emily la encontró primero."

"¿Pero por qué?"

"Katherine estaba tratando de convencer a Padre de que la mandara lejos… ella debió haberme hipnotizado para que lo olvidara. Tú sabes que el viejo Giuseppe valoraba por sobre todas las cosas su propiedad y su posición en la sociedad, incluyéndote a ti. Si Isabella era conectada a un escandalo, él mismo le hubiera hecho las maletas."

"Porque Katherine veía a Isabella como una amenaza" Stefan murmuró encajando las piezas. "Isabella era la única persona que se encontraba en su camino para obtenernos completamente para ella."

Damon asintió con la cabeza. "A Katherine no le gusta compartir."

"¿Entonces, por qué llevaría con ella una foto de esta chica, Bella? ¿Dónde encaja ella en todo esto y si era verdaderamente su hermana, por qué Katherine no la mataba?"

"Esa, hermano, es la pregunta del millón de dólares"

XXXXX

Alice bajó las escaleras a gran velocidad, para nada contenta de ver el brillante sol a través de las ventanas de la casa.

"Recién es el segundo día desde que volvimos y tenemos que quedarnos en casa" Dijo desplomándose en el sofá al lado de Edward. "¿Ya le contaste a Bella?"

"Estoy seguro que se dio cuenta cuando vio por la ventana pero si, le mandé un mensaje de texto."

"Wow, que hosco, solo pregunté"

Edward se levantó y pasó sus dedos por su pelo. Desde que volvió a casa temprano por la mañana, antes de que amaneciera, no pudo evitar sentirse con miedo. Él sabía en el fondo que era irracional. ¿Haber estado tanto tiempo sin ella finalmente lo había llevado hasta un punto en el cual no podía soportar ni un minuto lejos de ella? "No me gusta estar lejos de ella, Alice. Muchas cosas pueden pasarle."

_Lástima que no pensaste en eso cuando te exiliaste por siete meses. Solo cámbiala. No tendrías que preocuparte tanto_. Alice pensó silenciosamente, pero se ganó una angustiosa mirada de Edward.

"Se que he cometido muchos errores graves, pero no puedo y no quiero agregar ese a mi lista" se sentó de nuevo, cayendo hacia delante y bajando la cabeza como si el peso de sus errores fuera insoportable.

_¿Aún cuando es lo que ella quiere?_ Alice se arrepintió de inmediato. "Perdón no quería pensarlo tan duramente.

"No está bien, lo merezco"

"Es solo por un día, Edward. Ni siquiera va a ser completo. La verás en la noche." Alice saltó feliz en el cojín del sillón tratando de cambiar el tema.

Edward subió la cabeza y miró atentamente a su hermana. "¿Hablando de ver, tus visiones se han vuelto más claras. Puedes ver si va a pasar algo hoy, por ejemplo?"

Alice suspiró. "Desearía poder decirte que todo esta perfectamente claro Edward, pero no es así. Solo puedo ver el futuro inmediato. Desearía poder ver que es lo que se nos está atravesando. Pero por hoy, no creo que pase nada. Hablo en serio Edward, es el colegio, ¿Qué malo puede pasar?"

"Es Bella, de quien estamos hablando."

"Es verdad y el chico nuevo pareciera estar muy interesado en ella." Dijo Alice molestándolo.

Edward gruñó. " Él no me agrada. Huele extraño. Como a conejos."

Alice rió, pensando como el mejor amigo de Bella huele a perro y porque. "¿Crees que es un hombre-conejo?"

"No seas ridícula Alice" se burló.

"¿Quién es un hombre-conejo?" Emmett preguntó, entrando a la casa junto con Rosalie.

"Nadie"

"El nuevo estudiante que está interesado en Bella." Alice contestó contenta.

"¿Un Hombre-conejo interesado en Bella? ¿Me están molestando?" Emmett se rió al imaginarse a un chico transformándose en un conejo gigante de largas orejas. Edward quería reprimirlo por poner esas imágenes en su cabeza pero no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa.

Rosalie rodó sus ojos. "No existe tal cosa como un hombre-conejo, Emmett. Era una broma. Dios a veces puedes ser tan ingenuo."

"No creo que Stefan Salvatore sea el de quien Edward tiene que preocuparse… su hermano mayor, en cambio, también ha mostrado tener interés en Bella." Alice dijo seriamente. "Y no se ve tan domesticado-ella soltó un bufido- como su hermano."

XXXXX

Bella escuchó su celular sonar indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje de texto. No necesitaba el don de Alice para saber que era de Edward, diciéndole que no iba a ir a clases hoy. No, el sol asomándose por su ventana ya se lo había dicho.

A BSwan: Por razones obvias, no podré ir hoy. Te veo en la tarde. Cuídate. Todo mi Amor, E.

A ECullen: Yo también te amo. Feliz cacería.

Ella tiró el celular en la cama y fue a terminar con su rutina matutina. En realidad ella estaba un poco aliviada por la distancia tanto física como emocional luego de la conversación de anoche. Le daría tiempo para pensar y procesar y eso no lo podría hacer con Edward alrededor; no con el deslumbrándola cada vez que la miraba. Bella no se olvidó de la ironía que por meses, durante su ausencia, ella lo hubiera dado todo por que él estuviera cerca de nuevo. Estaba tan desesperada por verlo, sentir su presencia, que arriesgó su vida varias veces solo para poder crear alucinaciones sobre él. Por supuesto esto no debía llegar al conocimiento de Edward. Él seguramente pensaría que se volvió loca si el llegara a saber sobre las motocicletas, la verdadera razón por la cual saltó del acantilado y especialmente de los hombres en Puerto Ángeles. ¿A quién estaba engañando? Pensó regañando a su reflejo. No solo pensaría que se volvió loca. Le daría un infarto.

Bella escuchó el ruido de una motocicleta justo afuera de su casa, que la sacó de sus pensamientos. ¿Qué demonios? Abrió su ventana y miró hacia afuera solo para encontrarse con un sonriente Jacob montado en una moto.

"¡Jake, estás loco!" dijo feliz mirando de un lado a otro asegurándose que ningún vecino estuviera espiándolos. Esto no le caería bien a su padre si se llega a enterar.

"Quieres que te lleve a la escuela, hermosa?" Le sonrió. Él sabía que con el sol brillando, no habrían Cullens en la costa… (alrededor).

"¿Qué haces aquí?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Si Mahoma no va a la montaña, la montaña viene a Mahoma."

"Bajo enseguida" Al parecer no iba a tener que buscar una forma de evadir las visiones de Alice hoy. Ella en realidad no tenía planeado ver a Jake. Se mordió el labio inferior. Una parte de ella sentía que estaba traicionando a Edward. Él estaba tan en contra de que ella viera a Jacob, pero si podía hacer que se diera cuenta que Jake jamás le haría daño, tal vez desistiría.

Bella cerró la ventana y rápidamente tomó sus libros, los metió a la mochila y bajó las escaleras. Al salir, Jake estaba parado al lado de su motocicleta esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Ella corrió hacia ellos y lo abrazó fuertemente. El respiró su esencia… su limpia, cálida y humana esencia.

"Aún eres tú" dijo aliviado soltándose del abrazo.

"¿Y a quién esperabas… la malvada bruja del oeste?"

"Más bien a la Novia de Drácula" dijo.

"¡No es gracioso Jake!" dijo golpeándolo fuerte. No tomando en cuenta la visible rivalidad entre él y Edward. Pero si ella regañaba a Edward por sus despectivos comentarios hacia Jake entonces debía hacer lo mismo con él.

"Relájate Bella. Solo estoy feliz que sigas siendo humana."

"Yo no" dijo enojada. "Hmmm, veo que estas de buen animo. Charlie me hizo pensar que Billy había tenido que esconder las hojas de afeitar."

Bella se dio cuenta que Charlie la había engañado… la hizo sentir más culpable de lo que estaba. Iba a tener que hablar con él.

"No fue tan malo. Estaba… tú sabes" se estremeció "Molesto por la forma en que te fuiste y de que la sanguijuela estuviera de vuelta en tu vida. ¿Cómo pudiste aceptarlo de vuelta tan fácil, Bella? ¿Después de todo? Sin mencionar que es un parasito chupasangre que podría…"

"¿Podemos no hablar de esto?" Lo interrumpió enojada. "No quiero pelear contigo también."

Jacob captó el "también" en su declaración. Eso solo podía significar una cosa. "¡Lo sabía! Él te está prohibiendo verme."

"Nadie me Prohíbe nada Jacob Black. Recuerda eso. Ahora sobre llevarme a la escuela…" Dijo Bella imperativamente.

Jacob conocía muy bien a Bella como para saber que ella estaba llegando al limite de su paciencia. Jacob le dio una gran sonrisa. "Seguro Bella, Súbete y no te olvides del casco. No necesitamos otra herida en la cabeza."

"Ya tengo suficientes problemas con mi cabeza" ella murmuró.

Jake la miró preocupado. "¿Aún tienes esos dolores de cabeza?"

Ella asintió, no queriendo entrar en detalles de que estos habían empeorado. Sabía que él la iba a interrogar y lo quería evitar. "Solo vámonos Jacob" Suspiró y se puso el casco.

XXXXX

Stefan escuchó la motocicleta antes de verla. Escaneó el lugar tratando de buscar la maquina que hacía ese tortuoso sonido. Entonces los vio. Bella estaba en la parte de atrás de la moto con un hombre gigante . ¿Quién diablos era?

Él notó que algunos estudiantes tenían sus propios comentarios. Por lo que pudo captar, el chico (si pudieras llamar así a un tipo tan musculoso como él) no era un completo desconocido, aún cuando él no iba a la escuela. Él estudiaba en la reserva y aparentemente él y Bella eran cercanos. Algunos llegaron a pensar que estaban saliendo, pero con la reaparición de Edward ya no estaban tan seguros.

Y pensando sobre Edward, Stefan no lo vio por ningún lado. Si bien apenas conocía al tipo, tenía el presentimiento que de no le gustaría para nada ver a ese chico al lado de Bella. Para satisfacer su propia curiosidad, se acercó a ellos forzando una sonrisa de saludo en sus labios. No fue hasta que se acercó que pudo olerlo… olía a ¿animal?.

Los pelos detrás del cuello de Jacob se erizaron al captar el olor… un dulce olor…no exactamente el repugnante y pegajoso dulce olor característico de los chupasangres, no este le recordaba más al aire que se respiraba en una consulta de dentista. Jacob se dio vuelta rápidamente y vio que un chico, al cual no conocía, caminaba hacia ellos.

"Hola Stefan, parece que trajiste el sol de Virginia. ¿Cómo fue tu primer día en la Secundaria Forks?" Le preguntó Bella al chico nuevo.

"Estuvo bien. Ya estoy acostumbrado a ser el nuevo estudiante. Es igual en todas partes." Contestó Stefan manteniéndose alerta por el chico gigante que la acompañaba.

Ojos verdes… observó Jacob, no el color ambar de los Cullen o el rojo de los otros que estaban tras Bella. Tal vez sus sentidos le estaban jugando una mala pasada.

"Hola, soy Stefan" dijo estirando su mano. Jacob la apretó, tomando nota de su tibia piel; definitivamente no era la fría que esperaba. Este no era un buen momento para que sus instintos fallaran. Entre el regreso de los Cullen y Icky Vicky haciendo apariciones especiales, estaba viendo vampiros por todas partes. Era Obvio que este chico probablemente era lo que aclamaba ser.

"Jake, amigo de Bella."

"No te vi ayer" Stefan prefirió pasar por ignorante.

"Si" Jacob dijo con una sonrisa burlona. "No soy fácil de pasar por alto. La verdad es que no asisto a este colegio… hablando sobre eso- miró su muñeca como si tuviera un reloj- voy a llegar tarde" Le dio un fuerte abrazo a Bella "¿Te veré luego, si?"

"Chao Jake" dijo ella evadiendo su última pregunta. La verdad es que no sabía cuando podría verlo nuevamente, a no ser que él tomara la decisión de hacerlo. Era la única forma de pasar sobre las visiones de Alice.

"¿Dónde esta Edward hoy?" Stefan preguntó de forma casual mientras caminaban hacia la entrada.

Bella se mordió el labio, insegura de cómo contestar. "El Dr. Cullen… su padre… los lleva a acampar en días soleados" ella dijo luego de una breve vacilación. "Como él trabaja mucho, a ellos les gusta tener salidas familiares cuando el tiempo acompaña." Bella le explicó de forma muy parecida a como se lo habían dicho a ella antes de conocer el secreto.

"¿Tú no vas con ellos?"

Bella contuvo una risa nerviosa. La única vez que ella le preguntó a Edward si podía acompañarlos en su cacería, el se negó rotundamente. "Uh, no. He perdido mucha clase este año" explicó "Además estoy castigada… es una larga historia." Agregó al ver que Stefan subió una ceja.

Sinceramente le agradaba Stefan, descubrió Bella mientras caminaban hacia los casilleros. Nada romántico por supuesto. Él simplemente era simpático, encantador y lo más importante humano; y parecía estar auténticamente interesado por conocerla como persona. No como los otros chicos de la escuela. Por supuesto no era inmune a su guapa apariencia. Ella podría estar enamorada de Edward, pero no era ciega. No podía explicarlo pero el pensamiento de algo más que una amistad con Stefan Salvatore parecía algo antinatural para ella.

Él la divertía con sus peculiares historias sobre su novia y su circulo de amigos. En retorno ella lo entretenía con las anécdotas que tenía con su madre.

Hablar con él era tan fácil; no era lo mismo que con Edward, que a pesar del abrumador amor que sentía por él, siempre parecía estar tomando decisiones por ella. Ni como Jacob, quien ha sido su sol personal en sus momentos más oscuros, y que ahora esperaba que ella tomara una decisión.

"¿Echas de menos no es así?" Ella finalmente le preguntó al llegar a la sala.

"Si" Él admitió con un suspiro. "Sobre todo a Elena"

"Se lo que se siente" Bella dijo con simpatía aunque dudaba que lo que él sentía fuera parecido a lo que ella pasó.

"¿Se mejora?" Él preguntó queriendo conocer mejor a esta versión de Isabella, porque por más que quisiera negarlo… Bella Swan le recordaba por completo a su hermana.

Bella pensó mucho en esa última pregunta. Recordó los primeros días luego de que Edward la dejara y los meses siguientes. "Estoy segura que mi situación fue diferente a la tuya" dijo despacio.

"¿Ya no estamos hablando de que extrañas Phoenix, o si? Preguntó preocupado Stefan.

Bella movió la cabeza. "No… pero esa es historia para otro día" Si es que alguna vez te cuento… Añadió en silencio.

XXXXX

Stefan sintió su teléfono vibrar en su bolsillo indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje. Al verlo sonrió.

De EGilbert: Te extraño.

En vez de devolverle el mensaje, la llamó sintiendo un abrumador deseo de escuchar su voz.

"Yo también te extraño." dijo en el momento que ella contestó el celular. Él entró a uno de los salones vacíos para evitar el tráfico en el pasillo. Muchos iban camino a la cafetería y no quería que nadie lo escuchara.

"¿Como está Forks?" Preguntó ella con un tono divertido. Cuando él dijo el nombre del pequeño pueblo donde iban Elena se rió preguntando si habían otros pueblos llamados cuchara o cuchillos cerca. **(Nota de la Traductora: Forks en ingles significa Tenedor)**

"Sorprendentemente soleado hoy" Dijo sintiéndose de pronto culpable de haberla dejado con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo en Mystic Falls. Las cosas estaban tranquilas cuando él se fue pero Stefan sabía que eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento.

"Puedo sentir la ansiedad en tu voz Stefan. Estoy bien… estoy a salvo. " dijo Elena. "Bonnie, Caroline y Elijah tienen todo bajo control"

"Solo que desearía…"

"Lo sé Stef, lo sé… ¿Cómo está Damon?"

Stefan rodó los ojos. "Damon está siendo Damon"

Elena rió. "Aún no puedo creer que esté enseñando en una escuela. No puedo imaginármelo en ese rol."

Stefan no quería discutir sobre su hermano en eso momentos. "¿Tuvieron algo de suerte con la investigación?"

Elena suspiró. "No. Es un libro muy grueso y no tenemos idea que es lo que estamos buscando… Esto no te va a gustar pero creo que debería hablar con Katherine de nuevo."

"¡No!" Stefan prácticamente gritó al teléfono. El pensar en el Elena cerca de su vengativa y manipuladora ex novia lo paralizaba del miedo. "Lo siento pero es que … debe haber otra forma."

"Stefan, odio tener que decir esto pero ¿crees que sea como yo, una doppelganger?"

"Lo hemos considerado pero no encaja. Para que eso pasara Isabella debió haber tenido hijos y definitivamente eso no ocurrió. Además tú y Katherine son de naturaleza muy distinta pero Bella… es como si fuera la misma persona."

"hmm, Bien… próximo pensamiento… Oh espera un segundo… esto va a sonar completamente ridículo…"

"¿Puede ser más ridículo que vampiros, hombres-lobos y brujas?"

"Bueno cuando lo pones así…" Elena se rió. "Me pregunto si pudiera ser una reencarnación…solo que no igual a las que he oído… La mayoría del tiempo la persona no luce tan igual a su reencarnación."

"Elena eres un genio"

"¿Recién te estas dando cuenta?" ella lo molestó. "Pero en serio…Bonnie y yo lo buscaremos en el Grimoire esta noche y ver si algo encaja con eso"

"Te amo… cuídate"

"Yo también"

XXXXX

Damon no podía esperar hasta que el día se terminara. Nunca en su larga existencia había estado tan aburrido. ¿Cómo es que aceptó hacer esto? Oh si, fue su idea. Definitivamente no es la mejor que ha tenido. Odiaba admitir que Stefan estaba en lo correcto. ¿Por qué tenía que estar enseñándole cualquier cosa a estos chicos? Era muy viejo como para "pasar" por un alumno y necesitaba estar en el colegio. Llamar a Ric había sido un pensamiento fugaz. El maestro sin duda se habría reído ante la idea de Damon como profesor, es por esa razón que no lo había llamado…todavía. Tal vez lo tendría que hacer si estaba muy desesperado.

Quien quiera que haya dicho que la historia estaba escrita por los ganadores, estaba en lo correcto descubrió Damon. Él no había estado en la escuela desde el siglo XIX… nunca había sentido la necesidad… era cómico. Él debería saberlo… después de todo había vivido gran parte de ella.

Luego estaba Bella Swan. Él aún no había decidido si ella era, completamente inocente o un peón de Katherine. Si era esto último, podría ganar un Oscar por su actuación. Todo sobre ella … incluyendo el como él se sentía sobre ella, señalaba que ella no estaba bajo las ordenes de Katherine. La manipuladora perra no conocía a Isabella tanto como para crear un duplicado tan perfecto. Esperaba que Elena y Bonnie encuentren algo pronto. Stefan había mencionado que ellas tenían una idea pero no sabía cual era.

Bella lo miraba desde su asiento, sus cejas estaban fruncidas como si tratara de descubrir sus secretos. ¿Se habría dado cuenta? NO, no lo creía. Él había perfeccionado su careta humana hace años. A parte, ¿Cómo podría conocer sobre la existencia de Vampiros? La otra posibilidad era que ella lo reconociera como él la había reconocido. Era una idea que daba para pensar.

El último timbre sonó y todos los estudiantes se levantaron rápidamente y salieron del salón aliviados de que las clases habían terminado. Bella se levantó despacio y se acercó al nuevo profesor. Era difícil de creer que él y Stefan fueran hermanos. Parecían tan diferentes, Stefan era amable y abierto mientras que Damon tenía un aire misterioso y una mirada que decía "Peligro… entre a su propio riesgo". Y Aquí estaba ella, un imán para el peligro, sintiéndose atraída hacia el en una manera que no comprendía. De nuevo, no era para nada sexual, aunque al igual que su hermano era muy difícil ignorar lo guapo que era, su cabello oscuro y sus penetrantes ojos azules. No, Había algo más… algo que ella no podía definir y que había tratado de decifrar durante toda la clase, tanto que su cabeza había comenzado a dolerle hasta el punto en que su visión se volvió borrosa.

"Hmmm, Char… mi papá está contento de que me hayas ofrecido una oportunidad para subir mis notas" Bella le contó a Damon.

Damon le brindó su primera sonrisa sincera del día. "¿Entonces partimos?" Él había estado esperando esto todo el día. después de todo ¿Qué padre rechazaría una ayuda extra para su hija? Estaba muy contento de haberlo pensado, le daría la oportunidad de ahondar en su mente y ver que es lo que ella sabía. Estaba dudoso de usar su hipnosis pero la usaría como último recurso.

Bella se sentó en la primera fila, mientras Damon se apoyo en la orilla de su escritorio con sus brazos cruzados en su pecho.

"¿Qué puedes contarme de la Guerra Civil?"

"¿Además de que no fue tan civilizada?...Bueno, fue una batalla entre el norte y sur causada porque el sur buscaba independizarse de la nación y preservar su estilo de vida… su uso de esclavos para ser más específicos. "

Era exactamente lo que Damon pensó. No era una mentira pero no era completamente la verdad.

"Hmm…estás parcialmente en lo cierto. Verás también fue por dinero y control… las principales causas de cualquier guerra de hecho. Uno de los conflictos centrales fue por los impuestos de los bienes importados de otros países. Los sureños sentíamos que las tarifas eran injustas y que eran especialmente para ellos porque importaban una variedad más grande de productos que el norte.

Los exportadores sureños a veces tenían que pagar más para poder transportar sus productos a ultramar y los bancos del sur tenía que pagar más intereses por los prestamos que hacían con los bancos del norte.

Las provincias del norte y del centro-oeste se estaban volviendo más ricas y poderosas al crecer la población, mientras que las provincias del sur perdieron su poder político porque no tenían el mismo nivel de crecimiento…por lo que nosotros teníamos menos representación en el gobierno.

"¿Nosotros?" Bella preguntó. Se había dado cuenta que había usado la palabra nosotros como si él hubiera estado ahí.

"¿Qué?"

"Cuando estabas contando la historia, hablabas como si hubieras estado ahí, en ese momento."

Damon quería golpearse por su error. Sonrió. "Lo siento. Soy de Virginia… nosotros aún sentimos que estamos peleando en la guerra. Afectó gravemente al Sur y destruyó nuestra … dijo su forma de vida a la que estaban acostumbrados. Lo que me lleva al objetivo de tu tarea. Quiero que investigues la vida en el sur durante la Guerra Civil y que escribas una especie de diario como si fueras una doncella sureña y expliques como era la vida en esa época.

Bella se decepcionó un poco, hubiera preferido que pudiera escribir sobre como era la vida de un joven soldado. Le habría podido pedir ayuda a Jasper, después de todo él la había vivido. Trató de esconder una sonrisa pero no lo logró.

"¿Es mi tarea graciosa?"

Ella pensó que lo había ofendido pero cuando lo miró vio una sonrisa en su rostro. "Oh no. Solo me estaba imaginando como me vería vestida como Scarlett O'Hara"

La sonrisa de Damon desapareció de su cara, sacudida por sus recuerdos. Él sabía perfectamente como se vería. Tuvo que esforzarse para hablar. "¿Cómo crees que te verías?"

Bella ladeó su cabeza hacia un lado y trató de imaginárselo. Pero no tuvo que esforzarse tanto. La imagen llegó rápidamente a su mente con un fuerte dolor que atravesó su cabeza. Ella jadeó y tomó su cabeza tratando de detener su agonía.

El comportamiento burlón de Damon desapareció por completo al verla. Sin saber que estaba pasando se acercó a ella con pánico. "Bella, Isabella ¿qué ocurre?"

"Mi cabeza… me duele" Ella logró articular.

Damon la tomó de la cara forzándola a mirarlo. Los ojos ella estaban nublados del dolor y silenciosamente pedía porque este se terminara… que alguien hiciera algo. Damon la escuchó fuerte y claro.

"No tienes dolor" Damon trató de hipnotizarla. "No sientes dolor en estos momentos" Su tono reveló lo frénetico que se sentía. Sus pupilas se dilataron y brillaron con el poder que estaba usando para tratar de hipnotizarla.

Bella lo miró confundida. "¿A qué te refieres con que no siento dolor? Por supuesto que si."

Si la situación no fuera tan deseperada, él se habría reído. "¿Tienes Vervain en ti?" dijo preguntándose por qué no podía hipnotisarla.

"¿Eso es un remedio para la cabeza porque nunca lo había escuchado. ¡Aagggh!" Gritó casi cayendo de rodillas. Damon era lo único que la sostenía.

"Está bien. Estarás bien" Él repitió, confortándose más a él. La tomó en sus brazos y salió al pasillo.

Bella sintió la sangre saliendo de su nariz y trató de detenerla con su mano.

Damon corrió sin saber hacia donde se dirigía. Maldición ¿Dónde estaba la enfermería? Damon lo sintió… el dulce aroma de la sangre. Se atrevió a mirar de donde provenía y sintió la familiar punzada en su encía de los colmillos tratando de salir. ¡No! Eso no podía pasar y forzó sus dientes para que no aparecieran.

"Damon no tienes que llevarme. Puedo caminar." murmuró Bella.

"No seas ridícula. " le dijo notando que sus ojos estaban vidriosos… como si no estuviera ahí.

Ella comenzó a convulsionar en sus brazos mientras el peleaba por sostenerla. "¡Emily detenlo! Me prometiste que no buscarías venganza."

¿Qué diablos? Damon quedó petrificado con su involuntaria revelación, no podía hablar. Él recordaba esto.

"¡Prométemelo!" Bella gritó agarrándolo del hombro en su última ráfaga de fuerza antes de caer inconsciente.

"Lo prometo, Isabella" el susurró diciendo las mismas palabras que dijo en aquel tiempo. Con una renovada sensación de urgencia, se movió rápido hacia su desconocido destino.

"¡Ayuda! Necesito a alguien por aquí! Damon gritó al desolado pasillo. Su voz haciendo eco por el corredor.

**NOTAS DE LA TRADUCTORA: Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Traté de actualizar lo más rápido que pude para compensar la espera de los anteriores. Les puedo asegurar que de aquí en adelante todos los capítulos tendrán sorpresas y que entre más reviews reciba más rápido iré actualizando. **

**Quiero agradecer a todas las que ya me han escrito! Me alegro mucho de que esté disfrutando la historia tanto como yo. **

**No se olviden de dejar reviews! **


	9. Pintando una imagen perturbadora

Alice estaba terminando su tercer alce cuando la golpeó una visión a gran velocidad. Tirando el animal fuerte en el suelo, fijó su mirada en el horizonte, sus ojos se abrieron con ansiedad. Todos sus pensamientos de hambre y comida se disiparon en su urgencia por encontrar a Carlisle.

Stefan estaba en el estacionamiento de la escuela cuando escuchó los frenéticos gritos de ayuda de su hermano. Era un sonido tan extraño para él, que reaccionó rápidamente en llegar hasta él. Damon nunca se asustaba… bueno no en 100 años y eso hizo que Stefan temblara al pensar en la única cosa que podía causar tal angustia en su hermano.

El colegio estaba casi vacío. La mayoría de los estudiantes que aún quedaban en el lugar estaban afuera en la cancha de baseball mirando la práctica del equipo ya que el día estaba inusualmente soleado. Con su velocidad sobrenatural llegó hasta donde estaba Damon con una inconsciente Bella en sus brazos.

Usualmente el primer instinto de Stefan hubiera sido creer que Damon había causado todo. Pero la desesperación y angustia en los ojos de su hermano le dijeron lo que las palabras no pudieron… Damon no era el responsable.

"¿Qué sucedió?" Stefan preguntó al ver la pálida cara de Bella, su nariz manchada de sangre seca y su seño fruncido por el dolor.

"No sé. Un minuto atrás estábamos hablando de la guerra civil y al siguiente estaba agarrándose la cabeza como si quisiera arrancarla de su cuello. Se que necesita atención médica pero ¡No hay nadie aquí!

"Yo se donde está la enfermería. Déjame ver si todavía está." Dijo Stefan tratando de mantener la calma. Después de todo alguien tenía que hacerlo y Damon no estaba en condiciones para estarlo.

Bella empezó a moverse en sus brazos. "Damon, no te enojes con Harry. Fue mi culpa. Quería enseñarte que era niña grande y que padre se sintiera orgulloso. Chestnut no quiso tirarme." Su voz tomó un tomo infantil.

Damon se quedó inmóvil de la impresión. Ambos hermanos se miraron impactados sin poder comprender lo que acababan de presenciar. Los ojos de Bella permanecían cerrados, indicando que aún estaba inconsciente lo que hizo todavía más perturbador lo que habían escuchado.

"shh Piccola, no lo haré" Susurró Damon, besándola en la frente. las arrugas en su frente desaparecieron y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su cara.

"¡Oh Dios!" Exclamó la enfermera Williams cuando los dos hermanos llevaron a Bella hasta la enfermería. "¿Qué pasó esta vez?" La Enfermera estaba muy familiarizada con Bella Swan, después de todo, esta no era la primera vez que era traída hasta su oficina… ni la segunda, ni la tercera.

"Se desmayó" Dijo Damon dejando a Bella en la camilla. "Le dio un fuerte dolor de cabeza."

"¿Se golpeó otra vez? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva así?" Preguntó la enfermera, mientras revisaba sus signos vitales y examinaba su cabeza en busca de algún tipo de herida.

"Como cinco minutos y no, no se la volvió a golpear." respondió Damon. La enfermera lo hizo sonar como si Bella fuera con mucha frecuencia. Tal vez así era, reconoció al ver, con su visión de águila, varias cicatrices cera de su cuero cabelludo. Se resistió a acariciar su cabello y sacárselo de la cara. Era una acción que revelaría un vinculo entre los dos que no deberían tener, supuestamente. Optó por cruzarse de brazos.

"El Jefe Swan no va estar nada de contento cuando se le informe de esto. Se ve serio esta vez. Ni siquiera puedo encontrar evidencia de que esto fue producto de una caída. Necesito llamar una ambulancia."

"Bien. Iremos con ella al Hospital."

"No creo que esa…"

"¡Dije que la acompañaremos!" Exclamó Damon con su voz hipnótica. No tenía ganas de discutir con la enfermera sobre cual era la conducta apropiada. Nada ni nadie le impediría de ir con Bella al Hospital.

La enfermera afirmó y llamó a los paramédicos.

"¡Edward… no me dejes! ¡No! Se fue… se fue" Bella gritó. Ella aún se encontraba inconsciente y empezó a convulsionar.

La enfermera los echó de la oficina, luego de terminar la llamada y se volvió a examinar a su paciente. No importaba, pensó Stefan. La ambulancia llegaría en cualquier momento y necesitaba hablar con su hermano.

"Damon… lo de antes sobre Chestnut… ¿Ella estaba?" Stefan se detuvo al ver a su hermano devastado.

Damon tragó saliva. Sentía su garganta apretada y estaba tratando desesperadamente de controlar sus emociones. "Isabella tenía ocho años..." empezó. Una pequeña lágrima escapó de sus ojos y rodó por su mejilla. Se la limpió rápidamente, nervioso por su inusual muestra de emociones. Habían tantos sentimientos golpeándolo en estos momentos, que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

"Ella convenció a Harry, nuestro mayordomo, que yo le había dado permiso de sacar a Chestnut sin mi supervisión, diciendo que yo me juntaría con ella más tarde. Ella quería demostrarnos que era capaz de montar sola tal como lo estabas haciendo tú" Damon lanzó una riza forzada- recordando cuan tercamente independiente quería ser... siempre queriendo hacer lo que hacían sus hermanos, no queriendo reconocer su edad ni su fragilidad... siempre queriendo complacer a su padre.

"habíamos quedado de reunirnos en los establos media hora más tarde. Harry estaba terminando de contarme lo que ella había hecho, cuando Chestnut llegó de vuelta al establo, sin Isabella. Traté de no entrar en pánico... ni de golpear al mayordomo por haber dejado que lo engañara una niña de ocho años" gritó enojado, el recuerdo golpeándolo fuertemente."La buscamos en la lluvia por horas... las peores que he pasado en mi vida, imaginándome toda clase de cosas horribles que le pudieron haber pasado. La encontré inconsciente en unos pastizales. Aparentemente se habría golpeado la cabeza con la rama de un árbol, tirándola del caballo.

Damon aún podía verlo y sentirlo vívidamente; la lluvia, el lodo, a Isabella tirada en el piso y la sangre saliendo de su cabeza. Se estremeció involuntariamente, forzándose a volver al presente ya que el pasado estaba probando ser muy doloroso.

Stefan tenía muy pocos recuerdos de lo que ocurrió después de ese evento. Recordaba que Isabella se enfermó gravemente, (una pulmonía, le habían dicho), de la sombría expresión del doctor cuando fue llamado por primera vez a la casa (no estaban seguros de que sobreviviera a los primero días), de Damon y Emily Bennett haciendo turnos para cuidarla (nunca había visto a su hermano tan descuidado y devastado como en esos días), de la indiferencia de Guiseppe, de la felicidad en la cara de Damon cuando la fiebre bajó.

Stefan no había podido estar cerca de ella durante ese tiempo. Su padre estaba muy asustado que él se contagiara. Damon, en cambio no había recibido ninguna orden de mantenerse alejado; aunque por supuesto él hubiera dejado que su padre lo mantuviera a distancia.

"¿Dónde estaba yo cuando ocurrió esto? ¿Dónde estaba nuestro padre?" Stefan preguntó horrorizado, preguntándose por qué él no había estado presente, montando con ella. ¿Había bloqueado este recuerdo?

"Estabas en clases con tu tutor, Giuseppe estaba contigo." La mirada de Damon fue fría e implacable. Stefan instintivamente dio un paso atrás. "No te culpo a ti, Stefan, tenías solo 10. Es a nuestro padre a quien culpo."

"¿Y ahora Bella Swan estaba reviviendo sus memorias? ¿Cómo era eso posible?"

Damon pareció asentir y mover su cabeza al mismo tiempo que miraba la puerta cerrada de la enfermería. "No se como, ni por qué y una parte de mi ni siquiera le importa pero estoy cada vez más convencido de que la chica que está ahí dentro, Bella Swan era Isabella ... su Isabella." Sus palabras sonaron con temor, sus ojos en cambio, a pesar de la situación, tenían un brillo de esperanza.

¿Pero ella sabía eso? se preguntó Stefan. ¿Recordaría Bella lo que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente? ¿Y si no era así, Podrían ellos contarle? y, Dios, si ella recordaba... ¿Cómo podrían explicarselo, si ni ellos mismo podían hacerlo?

Bella estaba despierta y consciente cuando llegó la ambulancia. El incesante dolor de cabeza había bajado.

"Hola, Greg" Ella le sonrió al paramédico. Parecía que el siempre estaba de turno cuando Bella iba a la sala de emergencias.

Él le devolvió la sonrisa mientras revisaba sus pupilas con la linterna.

"Hola Bella. ¿Qué fue esta vez? ¿Otro accidente en moto? ¿Una pelota de fútbol desviada? ¿Un tropiezo?"

"je, je no me lo recuerdes." dijo tratando de no dejar ver su vergüenza.

"Ella se quejó de un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sin causa aparente. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar y se desmayó." Explicó Damon quien estaba apoyado en la muralla, tratando de mantener la calma.

Fue entonces que Bella se dio cuenta que los dos, Damon y Stefan Salvatore estaban en la habitación. La mirada de Damon era intensa y ... dura. Podía sentir que él podía ver a través de ella. Bueno, pensó, ahora sin bromear iba a morirse de vergüenza.

"Esta bien Bella, vamos al hospital." dijo Greg ayudándola a acostarse en la camilla de la ambulancia.

"Ya estoy bien, no necesito ir" Pero en el momento que trató de levantarse una ola de nauseas la invadió. Damon la sostuvo inmediatamente.

"Bien, Vamos" dijo Damon posándola en la camilla. Bella se puso roja de vergüenza. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que tener público cuando estas cosas le pasaban?

Bella notó que los dos los sigueron hasta la ambulancia. Ella se levantó con dificultad apoyándose en sus hombros. Decir que estaba horrorizada era quedarse corto.

"No tienen que venir conmigo. Estoy bien. Probablemente tienen cosas que hacer."

"Damon miró su celular frunciendo sus labios, apretó algunos botones y la miró. "No estoy libre. ¿Qué hay de ti Stefan?"

Él se encogió de hombros. "Yo tengo tarea de historia, pero escuché que el profesor era muy blando." Dijo Stefan permitiéndose sonreír un poco.

"Ves. No hay problema" Damon entró en la parte de atrás de la ambulancia y Stefan lo siguió.

Bella los miró sin poder ocultar su confusión. "¿Por qué hacen esto? Me siento lo suficientemente mal por haberme desmayado frente a ustedes, sin mencionar la humillación.

Damon movió su mano minimizando el asunto. "No es nada. Estoy acostumbrado a que las mujeres se desmayen al verme."

Bella resopló y rodó sus ojos.

"Bella tu presión volvió a subir. ¿Todavía tienes dolor?" dijo Greg interrumpiendo la conversación.

"Un poco. No como antes."

"¿Te acuerdas de lo que pasó?" Preguntó Stefan tratando de averiguar si ella se recordaba algo de lo que dijo mientras estaba inconsciente.

Bella se puso a pensar. "Estábamos..." miró a Damon curiosa. "hablando de la guerra civil. Me pediste hacer una tarea" Su mano se posó en su frente, tratando de recordar. "recuerdo el dolor y nada más."

"Está bien Bella, el Dr. Cullen está de vuelta. Seguro el cura rápido."

Genial, Bella pensó. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió pensar en el papá de Edward. Si él se enteró entonces lo más seguro es que Edward también.

"¿Charlie no sabe verdad? después de todo ya soy mayor de edad."

"Creo que el colegio lo llamó" contestó Stefan.

"Lo siento Bells. Por lo menos no fue una moto esta vez" dijo Greg.

"Él todavía no sabe sobre eso y los Cullen tampoco." Le dijo a Greg con una mirada que decía que no debían saberlo.

"Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Pero el Dr. Cullen se enterará en el minuto que vea tu carpeta medica."

"Oh, Ugh. Es verdad" dijo derrotada.

"Los Cullen son muy sobreprotectores de Bella" le explicó Greg a Damon y a Stefan. "Todavía no comprendo porque se fueron." Se dijo a si mismo.

Bella estaba sentada en un cubículo de la Urgencia esperando impaciente por que un doctor la viniera a atender, le diera el alta para que ella pudiera ir a casa y olvidarse que este evento alguna vez ocurrió. Se preguntó si Stefan y Damon ya se habían ido, deseando que así fuera. Sin embargo esa esperanza se esfumó cuando su cortina se corrió revelando a los dos.

"Aún siguen aquí" dijo declarando lo obvio.

"En caso de que necesitáramos contarle a los médicos que fue lo que pasó" Explicó Damon chequeando que no hayan signos de dolor en su rostro como los que tuvo en la escuela.

"No se preocupen yo me las puedo arreglar desde aquí. Como ya se dieron cuenta soy una visita frecuente y estoy segura de que tienen cosas más importantes que hacer."

Damon se encogió de hombros. "No especialmente." Su falsa actitud de indiferencia fue arruinada por sus penetrantes ojos azules.

Stefan suspiró "Lo que mi hermano intentó decir en su demonesca forma es que estamos preocupados por ti y queremos ayudarte en lo que podamos."

Sin ninguna advertencia Carlisle Cullen abrió la cortina y entró portando una gruesa carpeta seguido de Edward que lucía como un ángel vengativo. Él apenas notó la presencia de los otros dos en el cubículo aunque los había escuchado y sabía que se encontraban ahí. Los hermanos Salvatore no eran su preocupación en estos momentos. Sus ojos eran estrictamente para Bella y en estos momentos ellos solo mostraban miedo.

"Bella, Amor, ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué ocurrió?" su tono era ansioso bordeando en el pánico. "Cuando Carlisle me dijo… que lo habían llamado…" Edward buscando torpemente sus palabras para poder encontrar una excusa por haberse enterado tan rápido.

Ella tomó sus manos en las de ellas. "Estoy bien Edward, en verdad"

"¿Por qué no dejas que yo Juzgue eso Bella?" Interrumpió Carlisle con una sonrisa paciente. "¿Quiénes son tus amigos?" Preguntó con mirando a los hermanos Salvatore con mucha curiosidad.

"Mr. Salvatore… Damon" Se corrigió al ver que Damon la miró con una sonrisita. "Es mi nuevo profesor de historia, él estaba conmigo cuando ocurrió. Stefan es su hermano y estudia con nosotros. Ellos me acompañaron en la ambulancia."

Carlisle rápidamente escaneó la carpeta. Mmm… esguince de muñeca, puntos de un accidente de motocicleta… se detuvo inmediatamente ya que sabía que Bella no querría que Edward se enterara de esto. Ya había le revelado mucho a Edward juzgando por su cara.

¿Accidente de Motocicleta? Edward pensó, suprimiendo un escalofrío. Él y Bella tendrían una larga conversación. Su amada apenas podía caminar por una superficie plana sin la amenaza de ser herida y… ¿Estaba montando motocicletas? Tenía la seguridad de que Jacob Black tenía algo que ver con eso. No podía pensar en nadie más que la pudiera involucrar en algo tan peligroso.

"¿Edward por qué no tu y los señores Salvatore nos dan algo de privacidad para poder examinar a Bella?" Preguntó Carlisle cortésmente.

Edward besó la frente de Bella. "Te veré en un rato, amor"

Edward no estaba muy contento de que le hayan pedido salir. Mirando por última vez a su amada salió del cubículo seguido por los dos hermanos.

"Me gustaría darles mi más sincero agradecimiento por ayudar a mi Bella hoy" Era solo por buena costumbre y solo por eso lo que lo había llevado a decir eso. Él aún no confiaba en esos dos pero no podía negar que les debía gratitud por lo que habían hecho.

Mi Bella? Damon quería lanzar un bufido ¿Era Isabella una posesión para él? ¿Quién se creía que era? ¿y por qué sonaba como si los estuviera hechando? Tal vez porque así era, pensó Damon. Jamás pasaría.

"Sabes, creo que iré a buscar un café mientras esperamos" Dijo Damon en una expresión de desafío. Escondió su mirada (smug) cuando escuchó al cabeza de cobre suspirar. "¿Quieres Stefan?"

"Uh, Si claro"

"Ahora niñitos no peleen mientras no estoy" Damon llamó desde el pasillo.

Stefan rodó sus ojos ante la actitud de su hermano y se volvió hacia el novio de Bella. Los labios de Edward estaba apretados obviamente molesto con Damon. "Lo siento, Damon suele ser…"

"Odioso como si para él no existieran límites de privacidad, lo escuché fuerte y claro"

Stefan no era un fan del estilo de su hermano, igual sintió la necesidad de defenderlo. " Hombre, lo entiendo, de verdad. Si fuera mi novia la que está ahí dentro también también me asustaría. Pero no te metas con Damon. Él fue quien la ayudó. Tú no lo conoces, es su manera de esconder su preocupación."

Asustado no era el término adecuado para definir lo que Edward estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. No tienes idea por lo que estoy pasando en estos momentos, estuvo apunto de decir pero se limitó a sonreír dando cuenta de su error. "Yo la escondo a través de mi enojo cáustico según me han dicho. Aunque no puedo decir que no fue mi intención, pido perdón por ofenderte"

XXXXXX

Carlisle fue eficiente en su examen inicial y quedó frustrado al no encontrar nada que pudiera explicar el dolor. Esto lo dejó preocupado.

"¿Por qué no me cuentas que fue lo que pasó?" le pidió gentilmente. " Y por favor se honesta. No te podré ayudar de otra manera." agregó conociendo la tendencia de Bella de minimizar lo que ocurría con ella para evitar que los demás se preocuparan.

Bella le contó que estaba teniendo ayuda extra para mejorar sus notas del nuevo profesor de historia cuando le vino un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que le sangró la nariz y que luego se desmayó.

"En escala de 1 a 10, ¿Cuan intenso fue el dolor?"

Bella vaciló y se mordió el labio. "¿Umm, 12?"

Carlisle contuvo un silbido. Para que Bella dijiera eso, el dolor debió ser insoportable. No es de extrañar que se haya desmayado. "Es la primera vez que sufres de un dolor así?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No, pero hasta ahora ha sido el más intenso de todos. Los he estado teniendo durante algún tiempo aunque han aumentado en intensidad y frecuencia."

Carlisle revisó nuevamente la carpeta. "Ahh si. Veo que el Dr. Gerandy te prescribió una fuerte dosis de ibuprofeno en septiembre" Inmediatamente hizo la conexión con las fechas y sintió simpatía por esta chica, la cual consideraba una hija más. Al parecer no le hizo ningún bien que ellos se hayan ido. ¿No es así?

"Dr. Gerandy dijo que los dolores de cabeza podían ser causa de un Estrés Post Traumático" dijo Bella bajando la mirada, avergonzada del dolor que apareció en el rostro de Carlisle.

El doctor rápidamente unió todas las piezas. Su ida de Forks fue la causante de esto. De repente se sintió furioso consigo mismo y con su hijo por poner a esta hermosa chica en esta posición. "Lo siento mucho Bella. Por las acciones de mi hijo y por las mías. Estaba seguro que el manejaría mejor que tú la separación. Debí haberlo detenido"

"Por favor no hagas esto. Entiendo porque lo hizo lo que hizo... bueno mayormente. Hubiera funcionado con alguien más fuerte que yo"

"No Bella. Tal vez hubiera funcionado si no amaras a Edward tanto como el te ama a ti. Pero no es así y yo, no podría estar más feliz de que estés en su vida y en la de todos nosotros.

Ella sintió que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y Carlisle le pasó un pañuelo. "Perdón" murmuró ella, nuevamente avergonzada.

"No lo estés. Todos te amamos Bella y ahora mi mayor preocupación son estas jaquecas. ¿El Dr, Gerandy nunca te hizo un seguimiento?"

"No realmente. El solo me deba la prescripción cada vez que la necesitaba."

Carlisle odiaba pensar mal de sus colegas pero en este caso se sintió justificado. Sin embargo, escondió su enojo de Bella. "Bien. Tengo una sola pregunta más. ¿Haz notado algo inusual que las cause?"

Bella pensó bien su respuesta y solo una cosa llegó a su cabeza pero estaba dudosa de decirlo. Carlisle podría pensar que se había vuelto loca.

"Bella pensaste en algo?"

"Creo que si... umm... va a sonar algo bizarro y me da algo de vergüenza mencionarlo."

"Tranquila. No hay nada que me puedas decir que cambie lo siento por ti. Créeme"

"Bueno... me he dado cuenta que tengo una extrañas visiones o mejor dicho alucinaciones. La mayoría son borrosas excepto las que tuve de Edward esas eran bastante claras."

Carlisle respiró profundo, mientras su mente trataba de encontrar algún diagnóstico. "¿Has tenido vomitos?"

Bella Afirmó con la cabeza. "A veces pero como la sangre de narices es solo cuando el dolor de cabeza es muy fuerte"

"Bella" dijo despacio. "No quiero alarmarte pero me gustaría hacerte más exámenes."

"¿Qué tipo de exámenes?"

" Me gustaría agendarte para una Tomografía*"

"Sabes que puede ser ¿no es así?"

Él rápidamente catalogó los síntomas en su cabeza; las jaquecas, el sangramiento de nariz, los vómitos, la perdida de peso, su obvia fatiga, las alucinaciones. Todas juntas pintaban una imagen perturbadora. Nunca en todos sus años de practica había deseado estar más equivocado.

"No Bella, no lo se aún pero lo sabré" dijo gravemente, no queriendo aventurarse a decir nada antes de tener pruebas.

"¿Pero tienes una sospecha?" dijo sin aliento. No gustándole el giro que había dado la conversación. Si fuera posible, Carlisle se veía aún más pálido que lo normal, lo cual no era una bueña señal. Definitivamente algo iba mal, muy mal.

Carlisle no quería mentirle... no después de todo lo que había pasado... pero ¿Cómo podría decirle que sospechaba que tenía un tumor cerebral? ¿Cómo iba a contarle a su hijo?

Nota de la Traductora: Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Mil perdones por el atraso pero el trabajo este fin de año me quitado todo tiempo libre. Pero tranquilas puede que me demore en subir los capítulos pero voy a terminarla! No la pienso dejar botada.

Les deseo a todos unas Felices Fiestas y que solo hayan buenas vibras y deseos para este nuevo año que comienza!

Prometo que voy a actualizar antes que se termine el 2011! Gracias por sus comentarios y por ponerme en sus favoritos! Es lo que me alienta a seguir con este trabajo!

*Tomografía: también denominada **escáner**, es una técnica de imagenmédica que utiliza radiación X para obtener cortes o secciones de objetos anatómicos con fines diagnósticos. (fuente Wikipedia)


	10. Un miedo tangible

**Como lo prometí aquí está el siguiente capitulo! Ojala que les guste!**

**Les deseo Un feliz año nuevo! Nos vemos el 2012 :D**

_Les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía sino de ImRaven. Yo solo la estoy traduciendo. Los personajes le pertenecen a L.J Smith, CW, a Sumit y a Stephenie Meyer. _

XXXXX

Charlie Swan caminó con rapidez por los pasillos de la urgencia. Ya estaba acostumbrado a recibir llamados del colegio contándole que su hija se había herido de alguna u otra forma, pero aún así siempre sentía un nudo en la garganta. Hasta ahora, gracias a dios, nada había sido tan grave como la llamada que recibió del Dr. Cullen desde Arizona diciéndole que Bella había caído por la ventana de un hotel el año pasado. Él aun se preguntaba como las cuentas de hospital aparecían misteriosamente pagadas. Él sabía que no tenía cien por ciento de cobertura.

A Charlie no le sorprendió ver a Edward vagando por la sala de espera ansioso. Debía admitir, a regañadientes, que ese chico parecía en verdad estar enamorado de su hija. Aunque, aún no se compraba que él haya terminado con ella porque "las relaciones a distancia no funcionan." que le había dado como excusa cuando volvió, porque según le habían dicho él tampoco logró superar la separación.

Pero sus acciones hablaban más que mil palabras para Charlie y hasta ahora él aún no podía perdonarlo. Él y su hija habían vuelto hace muy poco como para brindarle a Charlie evidencia concreta de que no lo volvería hacer. Edward Cullen le había roto el corazón a su hija, incluso podía decir que también rompió su espiritu. Cosa que por ningún motivo permitiría que vuelva a pasar mientras este vivo. Pero debía admitir que desde que el chico había vuelto, Bella estaba volviendo de a poco a ser la de antes.

Charlie no reconoció a los otros dos que acompañaban a Edward. El que tenía el pelo café parecía tener su misma edad pero el de cabello oscuro se veía mayor. Él podía leer muy bien a la gente y estaba seguro que había gran tensión entre ellos. ¿Qué estaría pasando ahí?

Edward se dio vuelta para saludar a Charlie apenas él se acercó. Había escuchado sus pensamientos tan pronto entró y trató de esconder cuanto estos dos lo afectaban. Mientras apreciaba el hecho que Charlie no lo odiaba tanto como pensaba, todavía le era doloroso ver las imágenes de Bella en su mente y de lo abatida que estaba durante esos meses... de los cuales aún hay rastro. Nuevamente sintió el peso de la culpa por su decisión posarse en sus hombros, como si fuera miles de puños golpeándolo. Fue una decisión de la cual se arrepentiría por el resto de su existencia.

Ahora el se encontraba en un verdadero limbo por no estar acompañando a Bella. Cuando Carlisle le dijo lo que había visto Alice, quedó paralizado de miedo. Él sabía que algo andaba mal con Bella desde Italia. No se veía sana. En aquel momento se lo explicó como los efectos que había ocasionado su partida pero ahora no estaba tan seguro.

"¿Dónde está Bella?" Le preguntó Charlie a Edward ansioso. Ni se molestó ir a la estación de enfermeras, Edward tendría más la información.

"Está con mi padre. Cubículo 4" Edward le informó. No necesitó decir nada más. Charlie ya se había marchado.

Stefan se movió incomodo. Sabía que era momento de irse. Su estadía aquí ya había sido suficiente. Había sido suficiente desde que Edward y su padre aparecieron.

No podía realmente culpar a Edward Cullen por su cautela, por no decir su franca animosidad hacia Damon y él. Si tuviera que ser sincero, tendría que admitir que si la situación se revirtiera, el sería igual de sobreprotector con Elena si dos desconocidos le prestaran tanta atención como ellos le prestan a Bella.

A Damon, por su parte, le importaría un pepino lo que pensara Cullen ahora que él estaba seguro que Bella Swan era su hermana, aunque no supieran como podía ser posible. Él estaría contento de permanecer ahí sin importar las consecuencias. Stefan sabía que debían ser más inteligentes... por lo menos mientras encontraban respuestas.

"Damon creo que debemos irnos"

Damon lo miró sorprendido y enojado. ¿Irse? ¿Stefan quería que se fueran? ¿Ahora? Pero la mirada de Stefan era determinante. Se estremeció, lanzando su vaso de plástico a la basura.

"¿Nos dirás como se encuentra Bella, verdad?" Imploró Stefan.

Edward se relajó un poco ahora que sabía que ellos se iban. Asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias por lo que hicieron por ella." Ahora que habían entendido el mensaje, él podía ser un poco más córtez. El más joven de los hermanos parecía estar bien con eso pero el mayor consiguió su desconfianza. Sus emociones parecían ser muy intensas para con Bella y nada apropiadas para un Profesor con su estudiante. Especialmente uno al cual no conocía para nada. No podía olvidarse que no podía leer nada de la mente de estos dos, era como si una fuerza desconocida lo bloqueara.

Alice pasó por enfrente de Stefan y Damon mientras ellos salían del edificio. Ella los miró de pasada.

_El en verdad huele como a conejos. Como no me fijé antes._

Edward se encontró con Alice apenas escuchó sus pensamientos. Su alivio fue palpable. Ahora que Alice estaba aquí, esperaba poder tener las respuestas que buscaba... las cuales no estaba teniendo de Carlisle.

"¿Como está?" Preguntó Alice. Ella sonó perdida y aflijida. Todas sus esperanzas de que Alice le contestara sus preguntas se dispersaron.

XXXXX

Charlie no sabía que esperar cuando entró al cubículo donde Bella estaba siendo tratada, pero definitivamente no esperaba verla consciente ni sentada en la camilla. Por supuesto se veía pálida pero la enfermera del colegio lo había hecho parecer que estaba casi en Coma. Sin embargo su alivio solo duró unos segundos al ver la cara de preocupación en el rostro del Dr. Cullen. Bella miró a Charlie cuando entró, y le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, tratando de calmarlo pero no era estúpida. Carlisle todavía no le decía para que eran los nuevos examenes pero sabía que no era nada bueno. Ella confiaba en Carlisle y si el estaba preocupado entonces ella también.

"¿Bella? ¿Cariño? ¿Qué pasó? la enfermera dijo..."

"Estoy bien papá" Bella dijo posando su mano sobre la de él para tranquilizarlo. "No te debieron haber llamado."

"Por supuesto que si. Soy tu Padre."

"Charlie" interrumpió Carlisle. " Me temo que Bella no está tan bien como ella quiere que creas. " dijo mirando a Bella excusándose. "Lo siento Bella pero él tiene todo el derecho a saber."

"¿Qué está pasando aquí, Dr. Cullen?"

Carlisle suspiró. " En vista de los síntomas que Bella ha estado experimentando en los últimos meses y aún más importante el episodio que la trajo aquí hoy, me gustaría hospitalizarla para hacerle más exámenes."

"¿Exámenes? ¿Qué síntomas? ¿Bella de que está hablando?" Charlie observó a su hija confundido. Era obvio para Carlisle que Bella se lo había estado ocultando a Charlie.

"No es gran cosa, papá." En verdad deseaba que Carlisle no lo hiciera ver tan terrible. "Solo he estado teniendo unos dolores de cabeza muy fuertes."

"Pensé que el Dr. Gerandy te había dado pastillas para eso."

"Creo que el Dr. Girandy no hizo bien su trabajo." declaró Carlisle frunciendo el ceño. "LO que Bella no te ha contado es estas jaquecas han estado acompañadas de fatiga, vomitos, alucinaciones, sangre de narices y perdida de peso... lo que es preocupante."

Charlie miró Bella completamente espantado. "¿Es verdad eso, Bella? ¿Por qué no me dijiste?"

"No quería que te preocuparas. Ya te había hecho pasar por suficientes cosas." Bella respondió como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

Charlie no supo que responder. Lo iba a dejar por el momento. Era obvio, por la mirada del Dr. Cullen, que habían cosas más importantes que discutir en esos momentos, y que Bella le estuviera ocultando cosas no era una de ellas. Respiró profundo y mentalmente se preparó para lo que iba a venir. "¿Qué tipo de exámenes?"

"Bueno, quiero hacerle una resonancia magnética y nuevas pruebas de sangre."

La frente de Charlie se arrugó. " ¿Una resonancia? ¿Qué es lo que están buscando exactamente?"

"Como le dije a Bella, no quiero sacar conclusiones sin antes hacer un diagnostico. No sería productivo."

Charlie pareció aceptar la respuesta y afirmó con la cabeza. Era obvio, al ver de cerca a Carlisle, que no iba a hablar más del tema. Bella quería insistir pero permaneció en silencio. ¿Quería saber realmente? No... pero tenía sus sospechas, las cuales no revelaría por el momento. Se preguntó si Carlisle sería directo con Edward... ya que él podía leer su mente.

Aunque pensándolo bien, Carlisle tenía años de experiencia en ocultarle sus pensamientos. Después de todo si no iba a contarle a ella, menos le contaría a Edward.

Carlisle no mentía. Realmente no sería productivo decirles lo que pensaba sin antes hacer los exámenes. Al ver que el padre de Bella aceptó su explicación, no preguntó más respiró aliviado. Edward por otro lado no sería tan fácil de complacer.

"¿Ahora qué?" Preguntó Bella.

Carlisle se permitió una pequeña sonrisa para su querida hija humana. " Iré por una enfermera para que te tome el examen de sangre y veré si está todo listo para hacerte la resonancia. ¿Necesitas que te explique el procedimiento?"

Bella resopló. "Esa maquina y yo somos viejas amigas. Me preocupan más las agujas." dijo dejando que un poco de humor vuelva a ella.

"Ahhh verdad, casi se me olvida tu fobia a las agujas" se rió. Bella nunca dejaba de sorprenderlo. Ella estaba a gusto con su familia de vampiros, depredadora de humanos (Aunque esta no fuera la dieta preferida por su familia), pero cuando de agujas se trataba ella solo quería correr y esconderse de ellas. "¿Te gustaría que fuera por Edward? estoy seguro que debe andar por ahí."

"Por favor" dijo sin vacilar.

Carlisle se excusó y salió del cubículo.

En el momento que Carlisle se marchó, Charlie sintió el ambiente se cargaba de una corriente eléctrica. Al darse vuelta, vio a Edward parado en la entrada con sus manos en los bolsillos, tratando de mostrar engañosamente una postura informal. Sus ojos en cambio contaban una historia completamente distinta. Sus ojos color ámbar estaban exclusivamente concentrados en su hija. La intesidad de su mirada lo hizo sentir incomodo como si estuviera interrumpiendo un momento muy intimo.

Quizas por primera vez, Charlie pudo ver lo que había dentro del corazón del hombre que decía amar a su hija y se dio cuenta que iba a ser imposible separarlos y que sus intentos de acercara Bella a Jacob serían inútiles. Bella había sufrido por meses hasta un punto en que pensó en hospitalizarla. La verdad es que nunca comprendió lo que su hija sentía por Edward y vice versa. Pero al ver a Edward, así, se dio cuenta de que él también sufrió mucho.

" Yo ... ah... voy a ir a llenar las fichas de admisión." Dijo Charlie dándole un beso en la frente a Bella. "Vuelvo enseguida."

"claro papá."

Tan pronto como se fue, Edward estaba al lado de Bella. Sus manos buscaron las de ella y al encontrarlas inmediatamente las besó. cerró sus ojos al sentir el placer de tener sus labios sobre su piel y de sentir su fuerte pulso debajo de sus dedos.

"¿Hablaste con Carlisle?" Le preguntó Bella.

Edward hizo una mueca. "Si. pero me está bloqueando."

"Tal vez no te quiere preocupar innecesariamente." dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de Edward con su mano libre.

"Tal vez está tratando de volverme loco" Edward murmuró entre sus dientes. "Entiendo que te vas a quedar hospitalizada."

"Si solo para unos exámenes. Nada de que preocuparse. Carlisle solo quiere quedarse tranquilo." Las palabras de Bella salieron de rápidamente de su boca en un inútil intento de calmarlo.

Edward sin embargo, estaba lejos de calmarse. Carlisle lo estaba bloqueando por algo, y por más que Bella intentara negarlo, el sabía que algo no andaba bien.

XXXXX

Mystic Falls Virginia, Día Presente.

"¿Nada aún?" Elena preguntó desde su posición en el sofá. Estaba hojeando un viejo libro de Edward Cayce sobre reencarnación, el cual no le había dado ninguna respuesta, y estaba apunto de golpear su cabeza con la almohada por la frustración.

"No desde que preguntaste hace 5 minutos" se quejó Bonnie. Su espalada estaba tiesa luego de haber estado sentada tanto tiempo y necesitaba un recreo. Bonnie para bromear un rato y alivianar el ambiente tomó uno de los cojines que estaban en el suelo y se lo tiró a Elena, quien soltó el libro estaba leyendo.

"¡Hey!" gritó Elena. "Estaba leyendo" dijo recogiendo el libro del suelo.

"No se por qué. No creo que nos vaya a ser de mucha ayuda." Bonnie se sentó en el sofá, al lado de Elena, inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás y se comenzó a frotar los ojos. Estaba exhausta y aún no habían comenzado con sus tareas.

Elena se encogió de hombros, sentándose al lado de su amiga. "Era interesante y como no podemos mirar el diario de Emily a la vez... bueno... necesitaba hacer algo." Stefan y Damon estaban contando con ella y por lo que se pudo dar cuenta los hermanos estaban en el borde del colapso y eso nunca era bueno. Después de todo lo que han hecho por ella, no podía hechar pie atrás.

"Ni siquiera sabemos si Katherine dice la verdad"

"No." concordó Elena. "Pero tampoco sabemos si es que está mintiendo. Definitivamente había una conexión entre esta chica, Bella Swan y la hermana de Stefan y Damon. No podía ser pura coincidencia que fueran iguales.

"Buen punto"

Elena saltó emocionada con una nueva idea. "Lo tengo. Podemos hacer una nueva sesión de espiritismo y preguntarle directamente a Emily.

Bonnie se sintió incomoda. "No. Eso si que no. ¿Acaso no te acuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que lo intentamos? Porque yo si, y no existe nada en este mundo que me haga volver a pasar por eso. No quiero volver a despertarme en pijamas en medio del bosque."

Elena se desplomó derrotada. "Bueno, bueno... era solo una sugerencia."

"Sin embargo si hay algo que podemos... mejor dicho que puedo hacer. No se por qué no lo pensé antes."

"¿Qué cosa, Bonnie?" preguntó impaciente Elena.

"Puedo hace un hechizo que nos guíe a la pagina correcta del libro de hechizos. Debería funcionar. Lo he hecho antes.

"Que gran idea." Los ojos de Elena se encendieron de emoción pero solo duró un segundo, quedó decepcionada con las siguientes palabras de Bonnie.

"Pero no esta noche. Estoy muy cansada." dijo bostezando para dejar claro su punto. "Estoy segura que podemos esperar hasta mañana.

XXXXX

**Forks Washington, Dia Presente.**

"Quiero hablar con Carlisle..." Anunció Bella cuando quedó acomodada en la pieza donde iba a pasar la noche. "En Privado." añadió mirando a Edward, dándole a entender que lo quería lejos donde ni siquiera con su súper oído pudiera escuchar la conversación.

Alice tomó a Edward del brazo, antes de que pudiera protestar. "Claro Bella. Edward acompáñame a la tienda de regalos. Acabo de ver unas lindas zapatillas de dormir para ti"

"¿Papá?" Bella ahora miró a su padre.

"Uh, si claro Bells. Tengo que llamar a tu madre de todas maneras y contarle lo que está pasando."

Luego de unos momentos. Carlisle miró a Bella inquisitivamente. "¿Qué me querías preguntar Bella?"

Bella se mordió el labio, insegura de como continuar. Una cosa era especular pero era casi masoquista decirlo en voz alta. Sin embargo el pensamiento se resistía a guardarse en el fondo de su mente. Sobre todo cuando el que podía confirmarlo estaba frente a ella.

"Piensas que tengo un tumor cerebral" No era una pregunta.

Carlisle inspiró fuerte. No debería estar sorprendido. Bella ya había mostrado en el pasado lo perceptiva que era. Después de todo, en contra de cualquier lógica, ella había adivinado lo que Edward era... lo que todos eran sin importar cuan imposible fuera. No podía insultar su inteligencia ahora.

"Es una de las teorías que estoy investigando, si"

Bella quedó helada. Ella lo sospechaba pero escuchar a Carlisle diciéndolo le dio sustancia a sus temores.

Sin embargo, no sentía miedo por ella, sino que por Edward y sus padres.

Carlisle se sentó en el borde de la cama tratando de no mostrar su pesar y tomó las manos de ella entre las suyas. Mal interpretando sus miedos, trató de tranquilizarla. "No sabemos que puede ser todavía. Aún así, hay muchos avances médicos en esta área. Muchos tumores cerebrales, si se encuentran a tiempo, dependiendo de su masa y de donde se localizan son completamente operables."

"Pero tu crees que ese no es mi caso" Dijo Bella sin rodeos.

Carlisle desvió su mirada, Bella tenía su respuesta pero quería escucharlo salir de su boca.

"Carlisle, nunca me has mentido antes y espero que esta no sea la primera vez." ella apretó su mano en señal de apoyo y de asegurarle que ella iba a estar bien con lo que le dijera.

El le dio unas palmaditas en la mano y se paró. Carlisle estaba acostumbrado a mantener la compostura y la calma, era algo que había aprendido hace muchos años. Pero en ese momento estaba luchando por hacerlo.

"Muchos tumores pequeños pueden permanecer sin dar síntomas, es cuando estos aparecen que sabemos que hay algo malo y el tiempo es esencial. En tu caso, llevas como estos síntomas por meses sin que te los examinaran, y su severidad ha incrementado.

"Ya veo" dijo Bella apartando la mirada de Carlisle.

"No es una sentencia de muerte" dijo sombríamente y con una ferocidad que ella nunca le había escuchado. "No dejaré que eso pase."

Bella pudo leer entre líneas de lo que él dijo. Él la transformaría incluso ante la oposición de Edward. Lo haría para salvar a su hijo, por supuesto. Ambos sabía lo que podía ocurrir si ella muriera. ¿Acaso eso no había sido probado hace unos días? Ella ya había hecho sufrir suficiente a su familia, destruyendo su forma de vida y ¿Para qué? Solo porque estaba enamorada... porque era una egoísta. La culpa cayó sobre sus hombros como fuertes piedras y las lágrimas amenazaron con salir.

"Lo siento" Dijo Bella moviendo su cabeza. "Lo siento tanto."

Carlisle se alarmó. "¿Bella, de que diablos te estas disculpando?"

Pero Bella estaba demasiado perturbada para hablar. se dobló tratando de sujetarse mientras lloraba desconsolada. Él estuvo a su lado de inmediato, tratando de consolarla aunque no tenía idea que podía estar mal. Ella lo miró, con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Lo arruino todo" dijo limpiándose las lágrimas furiosa. "Ustedes estaban bien viviendo en paz hasta que aparecí yo y destruí todo lo que habían logrado. Soy una mala persona. Primero con James, Victoria y Laurent, los Vulturi y ahora esto... Edward no quiere que me transforme pero todos sabemos que va a pasar si yo muero. ¡Perderías a tu hijo! ¿Y para qué? Por una simple humana... Rosalie tenía razón." Bella finalmente se quebró completamente disgustada consigo misma.

Carlisle la miró horrorizado por las palabras que acaban de salir de su boca. Quería pensar que el miedo le estaba jugando una mala pasada pero luego se dio cuenta que ella en verdad creía cada palabra que dijo. Nada podía estar más lejos de la verdad. Rápidamente sacó un pañuelo y le limpió las lágrimas, sin dejar que ella se alejara como trataba de hacerlo.

"¿De verdad crees eso?"

"Debo enfrentar los hechos que en estos momentos son muy difíciles de ignorar"

"No Bella. Déjame decirte cuales son los hechos. Antes de que tú llegaras a nuestras vidas, nosotros simplemente existíamos, luchando todos los días para poder mantener nuestra humanidad pero nunca de forma pacífica. Era mundana y ninguno de nosotros estaba realmente feliz. Esme, quien en desde lo más profundo de su corazón es madre, sentía que no necesitaba más de sus capacidades maternales. Vivíamos como una familia simplemente por apariencia, "sus niños" ya habían crecido. Tú le diste nuevamente un propósito. Ahora ella tiene a alguien que la necesita tanto como los necesita ella. Y Alice. Ni siquiera cuando Alice era humana, había tenido una amiga tan cercana. Luego llegaste tu y te convertiste en su mejor amiga. La aceptaste como era, con sus falencias y todo. Viste más allá de sus peculiaridades y la amaste por quien era. Nos aceptaste a todos y nos devolviste la esperanza. Nunca más tuvimos que aparentar nuestra humanidad."

Carlisle hizo una pausa asimilando lo que había dicho. Bella ya no sollozaba fuera de control sino que tenía su máxima atención. Fue una buena movida.

"No debemos olvidar a la persona más importante en esta ecuación; Edward. Por muchos años me odié por lo egoísta que fui al transformarlo, porque estaba me sentía solo. Él por mucho tiempo se sintió miserable y conociendo nuestra naturaleza como la conozco, había perdida la esperanza de que alguien pudiera cambiar eso. Odiaba su vida, su existencia, creyendo que era un monstruo; imperdonable e irredimible. Él estaba mucho más que solitario, viviendo fuera de la humanidad y en una casa donde era el único sin pareja. Luego vi que algo cambió en él. Algo por lo que había rezado todos los días. Un cambio en él; Felicidad, una luz que nunca antes había visto, una humanidad que había pensado que estaba perdida... todo gracias a ti."

"Pero yo lo hecho sentir tan miserable..."

"No lo haz hecho. Las razones arrogantes que ha tomado. Lo que decidió hacerse a el mismo, a la familia y especialmente a ti el otoño pasado fue inaceptable. Creo que eso el sabe ahora... sabe que mantenerse lejos de ti es inútil." Carlisle nuevamente hizo una pausa, tomándose un momento para escuchar lo que ocurría alrededor. "Alice y Edward están en el pasillo camino hacia aquí. Iré a ver si el escáner está listo. Cuídate hija."

Le dio un último apretón de manos y se marchó dándole unos segundos para relajarse. Carlisle cerró la puerta y con un suspiro rezó silenciosamente para tener la fuerza para salir de esto... sin importar cual fuera el resultado. Se encontró con los frenéticos ojos de su hijo y se maldijo por haber dejado que escuchara esos pensamientos.

**Notas de la autora: ¿No se ustedes pero después de este capitulo quedé aun más enamorada de Carlisle... Ustedes no?**


	11. Colapso Emocional

Damon trató de controlar lo mejor que pudo su ira hasta salir del hospital lejos del oído humano.

"¡¿Qué diablos fue eso Stefan? Ni siquiera pudimos saber que estaba mal." Los ojos de Damon se encendieron con un fuego profano al mirar a su hermano. Stefan, sin embargo, no se inmutó con el arrebato de su hermano.

"Abre los ojos Damon. Edward Cullen ya sospecha suficiente de nosotros, no necesitamos que nos descubra."

"¡Que se joda!" casi gritó Damon, golpeando con su palma uno de los autos que se encontraban estacionados ahí.

"Oh, que maduro Damon. Tener una rabieta en la mitad de un estacionamiento no te va a ayudar en nada."

"Bueno, sin duda me hace sentir mejor, cuando todo se reduce a eso, es lo único que me importa. ¿No es así Stefan?"

dijo lleno de sarcasmo. Damon sabía que estaba siendo un imbécil en esos momentos, no estaba en condiciones para importarle.

Mientras caminaba lejos de su hermano, comenzó a llover fuerte. "¡Maldición!" le gritó al cielo mientras la lluvia empapaba sus cabellos pegándolos a su cara y él golpeaba la llanta de otro auto. ¡Maldito clima de Forks! Se preguntó si podría marcharse forzando uno de los autos. Después de todo ambos había llegado hasta el hospital en la ambulancia y no tenían como volver a la casa que estaban arrendando.

Stefan se cubrió la cabeza con su chaqueta y alcanzó a su hermano antes de que pudiera hacerle más daño a los vehículos estacionados en el lugar. Escuchó a Damon murmurar insultos, pero no dijo nada... hasta que Damon lo encaró.

"Ella estaba recordando. Lo escuchaste. Sabes que significa. ¿Y estamos ahí para saber que está ocurriendo con ella? ¡No!" dijo mordazmente. "¡Estamos aquí afuera mojándonos en la maldita lluvia porque tú le tienes miedo a Edward Cullen!"

"No. Le tengo miedo a las preguntas que inevitablemente se pueden plantear por nuestra presencia ahí. Y si tu estuvieras pensando con tu cabeza y no con tu enojo, te darías cuenta que estoy en lo correcto."

Damon se mantuvo hosco y callado el resto de la caminata. No había nada más que hablar. Era obvio que Stefan no entendía su desesperación y que no cedería. Odiaba admitir que el chupa conejos tenía razón. Que si presionaban mucho todo acceso a Isabella les sería negado, y eso era algo que no podía permitir. Durante su visita a la casa Swan ayer, Damon pudo ver lo sobre protector que Edward Cullen podía llegar a ser, y si él le prohibía ver a un amigo cercano porque "lo encontraba peligroso", no tendría ningún problema de hacer lo mismo con él.

Damon nunca le contó a Stefan sobre su visita, después de todo, el Sr. moralidad probablemente lo consideraría una invasión a la privacidad. No aprendió nada que fuera de utilidad o que quisiera compartir, solo descubrió que aparentemente, Bella Swan ha atravesado por más cosas de las que una chica de 18 años debería. Le sonaba parecido a alguien que conocía ... alguien que le había robado el corazón pero que no lo sabía.

Al llegar a la casa, Stefan observó a su hermano. Damon estaba inusualmente callado desde su crisis en el estacionamiento. Tomando dos toallas, le lanzó una. Él la tomó en el aire sin mirarlo, pero Stefan pudo ver su rostro.

Stefan dejó escapar un angustioso suspiro que siempre hacía que Damon se encogiera... y lo hizo.

"Yo también estoy preocupado por ella." Admitió

Damon se secó el pelo con la toalla, rehusándose a decir algo. Se sirvió un trago y se lo tomó rápidamente. A parte de la sangre era lo único que lograba calmarlo.

"¿En serio vas a seguir ignorándome?"

Damon se estremeció y se sirvió otro vaso, esta vez permitió que el alcohol revoloteara en su lengua antes de tragarlo. "Me inclinaré por el viejo dicho. Si no tienes nada que decir, no digas nada. Deberías estar orgulloso."

La verdad era que Damon estaba intrigado. El Cuervo tendría que volver a los cielos. Se salió con la suya anoche. ¿Por qué no repetirlo?

XXXXX

Edward aceleró el paso en el momento que escuchó los agónicos pensamientos de Carlisle. Alice lo seguía sin entender el porqué de su urgencia.

_Maldición Edward, anda más despacio. Sabes que no puedo mantener tu paso si ando a velocidad humana. _

Pero Edward no le prestó atención. El estaba completamente enfocado en Carlisle y en los sollozos detrás de la puerta. ¿Acaso no lo conocía? ¿Acaso no lo había sentido... el miedo que apretaba su estomago, el cual no quería reconocer?

"¿Carlisle?" La voz de Edward sonó tan enojada que ni el mismo la reconoció. Trató de buscar la razón por la cual su padre se veía tan angustiado al interior de su mente, pero no encontró nada. Estaba siendo bloqueado. Esta vez, sin embargo no se iba a detener tan fácilmente.

Carlisle asintió como si supiera lo que Edward estaba resolviendo. "Iré a ver si esta todo listo para su examen. Puedes entrar por unos momentos."

"Por favor" rogó Edward. Carlisle no era tonto, Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba pidiendo su hijo. Desafortunadamente, el sabía que no estaba en sus manos decirle. Bella confiaba en él como su doctor y aún más importante, como su figura paterna... y el no iba a quebrar esa confianza.

"Lo siento hijo" dijo mirando a Edward disculpándose. "Es Bella quien decide si contarte o no." Carlisle se volvió hacia Alice, quien observaba en silencio. "¿Alice por qué no vienes conmigo?"

Alice asintió, dejando completamente olvidadas las zapatillas rosas que había comprado.

Bella ni siquiera se dio la molestia de mirar, cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría. Sabía que era Edward. Podía sentir sus ojos perforarla mientras ella mantenía ocupada sus manos recogiendo pelusas imaginarias de su camisón. ¿Por qué él no decía nada? ¿Estaba esperando alguna señal de ella?

"Err.. Hola" Dijo ella finalmente, atreviéndose a mirarlo. Era todo el estimulo que necesitó. Se puso a su lado, tomando sus manos.

"Me vas..." tragó saliva con dificultad. "Me vas a decir que piensan que tienes?"

Bella se relajó. No estaba demandando respuestas como ella se había imaginado que iba a suceder. No sabía como reaccionaría si lo hubiera hecho. Bella había decidido contarle. Podía ver lo que le estaba haciendo el no saber. Si ella esperaba que él fuera veraz con ella, ella debía ser igual con él. "El Como" sin embargo, era lo que la detenía. No podía lanzarlo así como así.

"¿Te acuerdas cuando fuimos a Bella Italia en Puerto Ángeles?" Los ojos de Bella eran serios... no pestañeaba sino que estaba completamente enfocada en él.

Edward Sonrió. "Fue la primera de las mejores noches de mi vida... con la excepción de lo que ocurrió temprano esa noche por supuesto. Fue la noche que finalmente pude admitir que no podía seguir alejándome de ti."

Ella asintió. Bueno. Era bueno que se acordara. Haría que esto fuera más fácil de explicar. "Fue también la noche en que me confesaste que podías leer mentes... las de todos excepto la mía." Bella lo estudió intensamente buscando algún signo de que el se haya dado cuenta hacia donde iba la conversación. No habían.

Edward la miró confundido. "Bella, ¿A dónde quieres llegar con...?"

Ella lo calló poniendo un dedo en su boca gentilmente. "Estoy llegando a eso." Cuando se aseguró de su silencio, sacó el dedo y continuó. "Yo dije en broma.."- hizo una mueca- "Bueno, no realmente, de que debía haber algo malo con mi cerebro. Tú pensaste que eso era ridículo. Ambos nos reímos pero parace que estabas equivocado... que ambos nos equivocamos."

Edward se paralizó. "¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir?" dijo lentamente, tratando de entender lo que ella quería contar.

Bella mentalmente se abrazó a si misma para continuar. "Basado en los síntomas que he estado teniendo, Carlisle cree que podría tener un tumor cerebral."

Normalmente Edward era capaz de asimilar mucho más que solo unos pocos pedazos de información al mismo tiempo. Así funcionaba su mente desde que fue transformado. Aún así no pudo reconocer una simple frase. Las palabras "Tumor cerebral" hacían eco en las paredes de su mente como una inminente sentencia de muerte que amenazaba los últimos vestigios de su cordura que había logrado mantener hasta ese momento.

"¿Edward?" Bella lo llamó preocupada cuando no dijo nada. Era como si se hubiera transformado en piedra. Su cuerpo estaba tan quieto, que perfectamente podría confundirlo con una estatua.

"Dijiste síntomas" Él se mantuvo en lo único que había logrado procesar, sin poder confiar en si mismo de no volver al terrorífico lugar en el que había estado hace poco.

Las palabras que ella fueron como si hubieran sido dichas a través de vasto tunel y se burló de si mismo por haber sido tan ciego. Tenía dos títulos de medicina. Debió haberlo visto. En vez, fue tan arrogante como para pensar que su mala salud se debía a su partida que no vio más allá. él erróneamente creyó que todo volvería a la normalidad con el tiempo. Casi deseo que en su lugar hubiera una amenza de Victoria o de Jacob. Al menos esos eran enemigos que podía ver... que podía pelear. Pero no podía luchar contra esto.

"Carlisle no está seguro, por supuesto... no antes que salgan los resultados de los exámenes."

Ella estaba tratando de hacerlo sentir mejor... calmarlo. Él la amó aún más por eso. Pero era suficiente con que Carlisle lo sospechara. Para que Carlisle estuviera tan preocupado como está, sabía que debía ser malo, quizás incluso incurable. Se sacó ese pensamiento de la cabeza. No podía permitirse pensar así.

Edward no pudo soportar más mantener distancia de ella. La tomó en sus brazos y se acurrucó en su hombro, respirando su delicioso olor.

"Buscaremos a los mejores neurólogos del país... del mundo si es necesario. Cueste lo que cueste."

El corazón de Bella se rompió por él. Sonaba tan optimista de que había algo que se pudiera hacer.

Bella se alejó de él lo suficiente como para poder verlo a los ojos. Necesitaba verlos para poder decir lo que quería decir. "No importa que suceda Edward, lo que sea que muestren esos exámenes ... todo va a estar bien. Carlisle no va a dejar que eso pase." ella se tomó una pausa para darle tiempo para el comprendiera lo que ella quería decir. "Necesito saber si vas a estar bien con esa decisión." _Por que si no lo estás, entonces no hay razón para que Carlisle o los otros no hagan otra cosa más que verme morir_, añadió en silencio.

Un sollozo se escapó del férreo control de emociones que estaba tratando de mantener mientras la abrazaba más fuerte. Él Sabía que era lo que ella le estaba pidiendo. Él sabía que Carlisle iría contra sus deseos... pero por lo que Bella acababa de decir ... ella no lo haría.

En un instante, el vio su futuro con ella... lo que quedaba de él, debería negarselo, negar algo que ambos querían. Egoístamente debía admitir que en lo más profundo de su ser, más allá de sus capas de auto sacrificio que le había puesto a su relación, él lo quería... la quería para toda la eternidad. Edward podía armarse la imagen de verla agonizar y consumirse por la enfermedad... verla sufrir en silencio, sin dejar que los demás vieran su dolor y en el momento que ella diera su último respiro el volaría nuevamente a Volterra a terminar lo que había empezado hace solo unos días atrás.

No podía hacerlo. Haber estado lejos de ellaesos meses, pensó, fue una verdadera tortura. Escuchar que había muerto hizo que toda esa tortura se viera absurda. Pero verla morir ante sus ojos, sabiendo que tiene el poder de detenerlo, era todavía peor.

"Si llegamos a ese punto" -sus palabras salieron de su boca con una emoción gutural- "Lo haré yo mismo."

XXXXX

"Bien Bella" se escuchó decir a Carlisle desde el micrófono desde la sala de control. "Estamos listos para partir"

Bella se encontraba acostada en la cama mecánica esperando para que iniciara el procedimiento. La pieza fue completamente despejada de todo el personal y se le aseguró que las únicas personas en la sala de control eran y el radiologo. Charlie, Edward y Alice no tuvieron más opción que quedarse en la sala de espera.

La maquina comezó a hacer un ruido redundante y el largo y oscuro tunel se alzaba ante ella. Se tentó con hacer una broma de que se sentia como Alicia al caer por el agujero pero optó por no hacerlo. Dadas las circumstancias, no sería muy apreciada.

"¿Bella?" La voz de Carlisle se escuchó nuevamente.

"Me recuerdas al Mago de Oz detrás de la cortina, cuando haces eso." Respondió ella olvidando guardarse sus aburridas bromas. Escuchó a Carlisle reírse. Ella sonrió.

"Vamos a empezar. Es importante que te mantengas lo más quieta posible."

"Tiesa como tabla, entendido." Dijo subiendo su pulgar, por lo que se ganó otra risita.

Carlisle, en esos momentos, no pudo estar más contento con la elección de pareja que había hecho Edward. Bella era todo lo que el podía pedir para su hijo y más. Sin tomar en cuenta, su humana fragilidad y debilidad, ella tenía una fuerza interior que rivalizaba cualquier cosa que haya conocido. El hecho que ella estaba embarcarse en una de las pruebas más difíciles y serías de su corta vida lo constataba. Él estaba contento de que su hijo había dejado de lado su terquedad y que había decidido hacer todo lo necesario para salvar a Bella. Edward se había visto bastante perturbado pero resuelto. La resonancia ya no tenía la misma ramificación mortal que tenía hace solo unas horas.

Carlisle vigiló a Bella mientras la cama se movía despacio hacia el escaner hasta que solo pudo verle los pies. Se presionaron unos botones e imágenes a color del cerebro de Bella aparecieron en los monitores de la sala de control. A Carlisle siempre le ha fascinado estudiar el cerebro. Era la parte de la anatomía humana que contenía los mayores secretos, la parte que no importaba cuanto se invirtiera en investigación, todavía no se podía conocer por completo su intricado trabajo.

"¡Por dios!" Murumuró horrorizado uno de los radiologos. Fue casi inaudible para el oído humano pero Carlisle no lo era. Inmediatamente se acercó a ese monitor para ver lo que había hecho reaccionar. Parte de el no quería enterarse, no quería que se confirmaran sus temores.

"¿Qué es eso? Nunca había visto algo así." Dijo otro radiologo.

Carlisle solo se dedicó a observar el monitor, sin dar credito a lo que veía, quería poder restregarse los ojos para ver más claro. Tal vez estos no le estaban mostrando lo que realmente estaba ahí. Pero los otros dos en la sala confirmaron que si había algo.

"No se que puede ser pero lo que sea, no es un tumor cerebral."


	12. Misterio Cerebral

El bajo y constante zumbido del escáner retrocedió hasta que Bella no pudo escucharlo más. Un Fuerte dolor de cabeza fue su único indicador de lo que le estaba pasando. De pronto la luz intermitente, la fría tabla debajo de su piel y el fuerte olor a antiséptico de la pieza desaparecieron. La sensación de algo poco familiar pero confortante la llenó. Ella casi pudo sentir el gentil calor de sol y el aroma de los hibiscus mientras se retiró a su propia mente.

**Mystic Falls Virginia 1860**

_Ella corrió a través del campo de hierba lo más rápido que pudo, molestando de gran manera a su perseguidor. _

_"Isabella, pequeña revoltosa, vuelve aquí" gritó una voz desde la lejanía. _

_Ella rió más fuerte, sosteniendo con fuerza un papel en su mano como si una simple brisa fuera a quitárselo, y devolverlo a su respectivo dueño. Ella corrió hacia un viejo árbol, mirando hacia atrás, sorprendida de que su perseguidor aún no la había alcanzado. A decir verdad ni siquiera era capaz de verlo. ¿No se dio cuenta de la dirección que tomó?_

_Escaló hasta una rama que aguantara su peso y lo espero. No pasó mucho tiempo antes que Bella sintiera sus pasos en la hierba cercana al árbol. Pudo ver desde altura como él la buscaba. _

_"Isabella Maria Salvatore, que te ame y adore no significa que te voy a dejar que te salgas con la tuya."_

_"Querido, como extraño sentir tus labios sobre los míos" ella comenzó a leer la carta que tenía en sus manos, dramatizando cada palabra. "Tu lengua hace cosas tan deliciosas a mi..."_

_"¡Detente!" Él se volteó para encararla pero los rayos de sol no le permitieron verla a los ojos. "Es privado."_

_"Si fuera tan privado, no deberías dejarla tirada donde cualquiera puede verla" replicó ella, meneando el arrugado papel frente a él._

_"Sabes muy bien que ese papel estaba en mi pieza, en la basura. Devuélvemelo." demandó él estirando la mano. _

_"Si lo botaste, ¿Por qué lo quieres de vuelta?" Ella arqueó una ceja y sonrió con su disconformidad. _

_"Porque si" dijo él sin querer entrar en detalle. _

_"¿Te vas a casar con ella?"_

_Él tosió para esconder una risa nerviosa. "No, gattina. No me voy a casar con ella."_

_"Entonces es una de "esas" chicas." Ella movió sus cejas logrando una perfecta imitación de su propio hábito._

_"¿Y tu que sabes de esas chicas, hmm? dijo devolviéndole el gesto._

_Ella suspiró exasperada y le rodó los ojos. "Leo, sabes. A parte Miss Emily dijo que si una chica permitía que un chico tocara sus partes privadas, entonces debía casarse con él o sino sería una ramera que terminaría sola con muchos bebés."_

_Él se rió con fuerza. "Miss Emily está en lo correcto. Debes siempre recordar que si un chico quiere ah..." Se detuvo obviamente incomodo con la conversación. _

_"Tocar mis partes privadas" ella continuó coquetamente por él cuando se dio cuenta de que él estaba muy avergonzado como para terminar al oración._

_"si eso, tienes que contarme para que yo pueda enseñarle como se trata a una dama"_

_Isabella se rió. "Tengo solo 12 años." dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. "Nadie se va a interesar así por mi"_

_"Lo harán pronto." dijo gruñiendo. "Ahora, salta de la rama pequeño pajarito, yo te atrapo." _

_Y ella saltó y tal como el prometió, el la agarró. Él siempre la atrapaba. Lo miró con una risa burlona... su hermano Damon siempre la atrapaba._

**Forks Washington, Día Presente**

Carlisle Ignorante de las alucinaciones que estaban ocurriendo en la mente de Bella, siguió dándole instrucciones a los radiólogos.

"Toma una rápida sucesión de imágenes del lóbulo temporal que se concentra en el hippocampus. Ahora magnifícalo por veinte. Ahí, ¿Puedes verlo?" dijo Carlisle apuntando al monitor con una mezcla de asombro y miedo. "¿Qué está pasando ahí?" _Isabella Swan que está ocurriendo con tu cerebro? _se preguntó en silencio.

"Cambia al scaner PET. Necesito imágenes de la misma área." le dijo al jefe técnico, quien inmediatamente comenzó a apretar botones alterando la maquina para imágenes más sensibles.

Gracias a sus generosas y anónimas donaciones, el hospital de Forks contaba con los escaners y maquinas de resonancia más avanzados del mundo. Aún así, estas maquinas le fallaron para darle pistas sobre lo que le podía estar ocurriendo a Bella. Carlisle odiaba hacer conjeturas y ni siquiera eso había podido hacer. Se supone que debería estar contento de que no fuera un tumor, como había predicho, pero no saber que tenía en frente era mucho peor.

Un alarmante pitido lo sacó de sus pensamientos, miró rápidamente la pantalla y lanzó una palabrota poco característica.

"Su presión arterial está aumentando." Dijo uno de los técnicos.

"¡Sácala de ahí!" Respondió Carlisle. Su presión arterial ya había subido a un nivel peligroso. Si no lo normalizaban podía darle un infarto. Esto no debía pasar.

"¿Bella?" Él la llamó por el micrófono mientras la cama mecánica se comenzaba a mover. "¿Bella?" Esta vez llamó más fuerte pero no tuvo respuesta.

Sin querer esperar más tiempo, salió de la sala de control hacia donde se yacía Bella completamente inconsciente del caos a su alrededor.

_Maldición, Bella. ¡No hagas esto! Mi hijo te necesita. _Rogó en su mente al ver a Bella desmayada, con su nariz sangrando.

Mientras su presión volvía a niveles normales, Bella empezó a abrir sus ojos lentamente, teniendo cuidado de no empeorar su ya terrible dolor de cabeza. Carlisle la sostenía de sus mejillas.

"¿Bella me escuchas?" Él preguntó.

"¿Carlisle?" Preguntó Bella al verlo inclinado sobre ella. Se agarró la cabeza tratando de detener el dolor. "Ouch"

Carlisle respiró aliviado al ver que el peligro había pasado. Rápidamente cambió de rol de Padre en pánico al de doctor, sacando su lápiz-linterna para examinarla. Bella se alejó de la luz y limpio su nariz, dándose cuenta de que sus manos estaban manchadas de sangre. Ahogó un grito y rápidamente ocultó mano de Carlisle.

"Esta bien Bella." le aseguró pasándole un pañuelo. "¿Puedes contarme que fue lo que ocurrió ahí adentro?"

Bella frunció el ceño tratando de recordar. "No... No estoy segura. Me quedé dormida, creo. Estaba corriendo de alguien...¿mi hermano? Se preguntó en voz alta. No eso no estaba bien. Ella no tenía un hermano. Pero fue tan real...podría haber sido un recuerdo. Solo que no lo era. ¿Lo estaba imaginando o había tenido un sueño donde su hermano era _Damon Salvatore_?

"Tu no tienes un hermano, Bella." dijo Carlisle.

Bella levantó sus manos frustrada, luego escondió su cara en ellos. "Lo se." Ella no sabía si reír o llorar... tal vez amabas. Me estoy volviendo loca, pensó. Tal vez había tocado fondo. "Me toy volviendo loca" murmuró.

"No estas loca" le dijo Carlisle con simpatía, deseando poder encontrar las palabras correctas en su extenso vocabulario para calmarla. No podía ni imaginarse por lo que debía estar pasando en esos momentos. La confusión, el miedo, el dolor. Podía ver como todo la golpeaba de improviso y desafortunadamente, el no tenía respuestas para ella. "Iré a buscar a una enfermera para que te lleven a la pieza. Apenas tenga los resultados, iré a buscarte."

"Gracias Carlisle... por todo" ella murmuró sinceramente, tomando su mano.

Su cara se suavizó. "Eres parte de nuestra familia. No hay nada que no hiciera por ti."

XXXXXX

Para Edward, todos los sonidos de la pieza estaban aún más amplificados de lo que pensaba posible. El pasar del tiempo marcado en el incesante sonido de las manecillas del reloj y el rítmico tintineo de las llaves en el bolsillo de Charlie comenzaban a desesperarlo más de lo que ya estaba. Solo el latido constante del corazón de Bella lograba reconfortarlo. Se Preguntó ¿Cuantos le quedaban a Bella?

Edward se sacudió rápidamente el remordimiento que lo estaba acechando. Llevaba mucho tiempo negando el futuro que ambos querían. Pero Alice tuvo razón desde el comienzo. El cambio de Bella era inevitable. Aunque la situación no se volviera tan desesperada, como pensaban, igual sucedería. Bella era su cable a tierra, a su humanidad. Aún si ella no siguiera siendo humana, ella siempre sería su bella, lo que le daba fuerzas para "vivir" el día a día. Sin ella no habría nada. Ni siquiera podía imaginar que, dada la pureza de su alma, ella se transformara en el monstruo que siempre se acusó de ser.

Tuvo un pensamiento de advertencia, el cual Bella aun no tenía acceso. El quería hacerla suya oficialmente, antes los ojos de dios, que él había creído que lo había abandonado, y del mundo entero. Si alguien merecía mantener su alma luego de su transformación, era Bella. El iba hacer todo lo que pudiera, sin importar cuan inútil sea el esfuerzo, el se iba asegurar de que pasara. Ella sería su esposa, su adorada novia, su pareja en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Edward estaba resuelto. Las imágenes de Bella vestida de novia, se filtraron en su mente, disminuyendo, por un momento, su ansiedad que amenazaba por abrumarlo. Puede que tenga que convencerla para que acceda, después de todo el corto matrimonio de sus padres, no era buen precedente y además no debía olvidar lo que Charlie y René tendrían que decir con respecto al asunto.

Tendría que consultarlo con Alice.

Sin poder aguantar más la separación física, se sentó con ella en la cama y la abrazó por detrás.

"¿Les importaría que ponga el juego?" Preguntó Charlie tomando el control de la televisión.

"Adelante papá" Respondió Bella, aliviada de que el juego de los Marines pudiera ofrecerle algo de distracción. Ella había decidido que no iba a ocultarle nada a Charlie, le contó sobre las sospechas de Carlisle, dejando fuera si, los detalles de cuan terrible podía llegar a ser.

Al acomodarse en los duros pero reconfortantes brazos de Edward, Bella aún podía sentir los efectos que le había traído su sueño. ¿O alucinación? En este punto ella no podía estar segura de lo que era, solo de que Damon Salvatore, su nuevo profesor de historia estaba en el. ¿Era posible que su mente solo estaba usando su cara porque había estado con él antes de desmayarse? Pero la voz. Era la misma voz que había escuchado en sus visiones anteriores, era su voz. Tenía la misma cadencia, el mismo trasfondo de sarcátisca diversión con un toque de encanto sureño que el Damon del presente. Y eso fue mucho antes que él apareciera en Forks.

Bella se acarició su frente tratando de que todo hiciera sentido.

"¿Te duele, amor?" Preguntó Edward ansioso.

"No" respondió sinceramente. "Solo estaba pensando."

"Lo enfrentaremos. Lo que sea que venga." le murmuró Edward besando su frente y la acercó más a su cuerpo.

Bella ahogó un suspiro. Si, sabía exactamente como lo iban a enfrentar, pensó un poco de melancolía. La decisión de Bella de ser como Edward y su familia nunca había vacilado. Sus pensamientos tristes eran por Charlie. Estaba preocupada por él. El sobreviviría, por supuesto, pero nunca sería el mismo. Estaba agradecida que René tenía a Phil, él era un buen hombre y cuidaría de ella. La mente de Bella se posó en Jacob. ¡Cómo la odiaría por la decisión que estaba tomando, si se llegaba a enterar! Ellos tendrían que irse lejos de Forks. La manada no podía enterarse de que habían roto el tratado. Ella jamás arriesgaría a su nueva familia.

Bella sintió que Edward se endurecía tras de ella. Debió haber escuchado a Carlisle. Finalmente tendrían respuestas.

XXXXX

Los cuatro entraron en la extensa oficina de Carlisle, la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos para evitar cualquier interrupción. Charlie en un principio no entendía porque Edward debía estar ahí con ellos, siendo que estaba claro que era un asunto familiar privado. Pero Bella intercedió, reclamando que Edward era familia y que ella lo necesitaba ahí dentro. Se quedó callado luego de eso y todos se sentaron conteniendo el aliento.

Bella se aferró a la mano de Edward como si de eso dependiera su vida. Lo escuchó gruñir bajo mientras veía a Carlisle prender la pizarra de luz detrás del. Ella se volvió para mirarlo, el solo se limitó a mover la cabeza. O él sabía que estaba pasando y no le gustó o Carlisle aún lo seguía bloqueando. Bella asumió que era lo segundo, juzgando por la frustración en la cara de Edward.

Carlisle miró a los tres y deseo tener mejores noticias. "Bueno, no es un tumor cerebral" dijo con un suspiro no muy alentador. Por lo menos eso era una "Buena" noticia.

"Gracias a dios" dijo Charlie golpeando su mano contra su pierna. Cuando notó la aún sombría expresión de Carlisle y la falta de alivio en Bella y Edward, volvió a mirar a Carlisle confundido. "¿Es una buena noticia no es así?" Ahora no se sentía tan seguro.

Carlisle le ofreció una sonrisa apretada que transmitía que no lo era. "En otras circunstancias lo sería."

Luego procedió a buscar entre los papeles la imagen que quería mostrarles. El ambiente de la oficina se volvió aún más tenso. Bella se mordió el labio inferior, consciente de la fría mano de Edward sobre la de ella.

Carlisle puso la lamina en la pizarra.

"¿Ese es mi cerebro?" Preguntó Bella.

"Desafortunadamente, no. La puse para que pudieran comparar. Esta es la imagen de como debería verse el cerebro de una mujer sana de 18 años." puso otra imagen en la pizarra, al lado de la otra. "Este es tu cerebro Bella."

Ella vio que Edward inhalaba con fuerza a su lado, y que apretaba su mano con fuerza. Bella sabía que él había estudiado medicina y se preguntó que veía que ella no.

"¿Qué estamos viendo exactamente doc?" Preguntó Charlie.

"Esto." dijo Carlisle apuntando una pequeña área de la lamina. "Es el hipocampo del cerebro y se ubica en el lóbulo medio. Esto." dijo apuntando la misma área en el escáner de Bella. "Es la misma área en el cerebro de Bella. Si se dan cuenta, es significativamente más grande."

Carlisle sacó otras dos laminas y las reemplazó por las que estaban en la pizarra. "Ahora." él continuó, luchando por mantenerse lo más profesional posible. "Aquí hay una serie de imágenes que tomamos del área magnificada."

"¿Qué son esos?" Preguntó Bella apuntando unas manchas y líneas de luz en las imágenes. No sabía mucho del tema pero no se veían normales.

"No lo sabemos. No exactamente."

"¿No saben?" Preguntó Edward incrédulo. Su paciencia que ya estaba pendiendo de hilo finalmente se rompió. ¿Cómo podía ser que Carlisle no supiera? Pero el tampoco sabía lo que era lo que estaba viendo, aún con años de estudios y dos diplomas que lo demuestran.

"Edward, no es tan simple" Carlisle dijo pacientemente, reconociendo que el enojo de su hijo era en realidad miedo. "Verás, Bella." se dirigió a ella. "Esas líneas de luz son neuronas que están fallando, específicamente en la parte de tu cerebro que principalmente se usa para guardar y codificar la memoria de largo plazo. Normalmente esa falla de neuronas son signo de epilepsia pero teniendo en cuenta tus síntomas, no está claro que sea eso. Hay también una pequeña línea aquí..." dijo apuntado a una casi invisible línea en el área magnificada. "Desde esta línea es donde debería estar el hipocampo. Abajo está el área extraña. Las Neuronas o sinapsis que están fallando se están originando aquí y están siendo distribuidas a otras partes del cerebro... específicamente a la corteza entorrinal que es el centro de memoria, a la corteza perirrinal donde se guarda la memoria de fácil acceso, como también a la amígdala y a la corteza perifrontal que almacena la memora emocional. Siento que estas neuronas están atacando esta porción del cerebro como si estuvieran imitando una enfermedad autoinmune. Creo que las alucinaciones que estás teniendo son consecuencia de eso. Para ser honesto nunca había visto algo parecido antes." Dijo finalmente Carlisle luciendo derrotado.

"Esto puede sonar obvio Doc, pero ¿Se puede remover la parte extra?" Preguntó Charlie moviéndose incomodo en su silla. No había entendido ni la mitad de lo que había dicho Carlisle.

Carlisle respiró profundo deseando poder hacer lo que le estaban sugiriendo. "Es muy arriesgado, Charlie. El cerebro, incluso para los mejores doctores, es aún un misterio. No podríamos saber que otra función vital maneja esa parte del cerebro.

Con duros y lentos movimientos Bella buscó una silla y se sentó. Edward estuvo a su lado inmediatamente sosteniéndola y tratando de calmarla.

"No es lo que temíamos." él murmuró con urgencia en su oreja, sin saber si el se lo creía. "Solo porque Carlisle no sepa de que se trata, no significa que sea malo."

"Está bien, Edward, estoy bien. Solo me tomó desprevenida. Le aseguró antes de posar su mirada nuevamente en Carlisle. ¿Qué se hace ahora? le preguntó.

"Me tomé la libertad de mandar tu resonancia y la lista de síntomas al Departamento de Neurología del Hospital John Hopkins en Maryland. Un muy estimado colega tiene un muy buen puesto ahí y ha hecho grandes avances en el tema. Espero que pueda ayudarnos. Por el momento quiero hacerte un electroencefalograma mañana, para poder medir la actividad eléctrica espontanea de tu cerebro. Considerando lo que te pasó durante la resonancia. Quiero tener la mayor cantidad de información posible sobre por qué fallan tus neuronas al estimularlas."

"¿Qué pasó en la resonancia?" Preguntó Edward rápidamente. Su mente inmediatamente comenzó a conjurar imágenes que prefería no ver. Tenía que recordarse que Bella estaba aquí, a su lado.

Ella vio su pánico y le envió una mirada de ayuda a Carlisle, una comunicación silenciosa para no ir en detalles de su casi catástrofe.

"No fue nada Edward." ella le aseguró. "Solo tuve una nueva alucinación cuando me hacían la resonancia."

Edward miró a Carlisle para confirmar esto. "Es verdad Edward. Estas alucinaciones o lo que podemos llamar extraños sueños son gatillados por las neuronas y son también las que producen el dolor de cabeza.

"¿Entonces tenemos que esperar, mientras esta cosa ataca el cerebro de mi hija?" dijo Charlie desesperado. "Lo siento. Estoy frustrado."

"Lo entiendo, Charlie. Yo en tu posición estaría igual." le dijo Carlisle posando su mano sobre el hombro. "Pero desafortunadamente es lo único que podemos hacer por ahora. Por el momento, Bella, te voy a recetar una dosis más alta de analgésicos. Espero que ayude a aliviar algo de la presión en tu cabeza."

XXXXX

Damon esperó a que Stefan se encerrara en su cuarto para marcharse. No necesitaba a su Pepe Grillo personal tratando de evitar que fuera a ver a Bella Swan. Además ella no lo vería... no si el estaba en su forma de cuervo. Odiaba estar en la ignorancia y en esos momentos estaban pasando demasiadas cosas como para quedarse tranquilo esperando. Damon Salvatore no era un hombre paciente y mucho menos ahora que era un Vampiro que podía vivir por la eternidad.

Él se elevó a los cielos con solo un objetivo en mente... estar con su hermana, que había pensado que había perdido y enterarse de lo que estaba pasando.


	13. Mi alma yace sangrando

Stefan tomó su teléfono para llamar a Elena. Era Tarde en Mystic Falls, pero el sabía que ella estaría despierta y francamente ante los sucesos del día, necesitaba desesperadamente oír su voz. Era la única cosa que podría calmar sus caóticos pensamientos en esos momentos.

Ella contestó luego del primer ring. El cerró sus ojos agradecido en el momento que escuchó su saludo.

"Hey, Te extraño" Ella le dijo. Él pudo escuchar el alivio en su voz.

"Yo también, como no tienes idea" dijo él sinceramente.

Ella se rió. "Oh, creo que si tengo una idea. Pero enserio, algo anda mal. Lo escucho en tu voz."

Elena lo conocía muy bien, pero el ya estaba lejos de tratar de ocultarle cosas. Ella no era solo perceptivas sino que también muy persistente y en esos momentos el solo podía estar agradecido de eso. Stefan sabía que no podía hablar con Damon, no realmente. Esta situación debía haberlos unidos pero solo parecía agrandar la distancia entre ambos.

Le contó a Elena lo que había pasado, tratando de mantener control sobre sus propias emociones y su confusión.

"Oh dios mio. ¿Cómo esta ella, Stefan?"

Él suspiró. "No lo se. Damon y yo nos fuimos. Su novio estaba comenzando a sopechar sobre por qué seguíamos ahí."

"Hmm, Puedo entender eso."

"Si bueno, Damon no. El quería quedarse. Tuve que prácticamente arrastrarlo para sacarlo del hospital."

"Bueno, ciertamente él no está pensando racionalmente"

"¿Cuando lo hace?"

"Eso no es justo, Stefan. Me acabas de contar que la chica estaba reviviendo memorias de los dos mientras estaba inconsciente. Eso debió afectarle mucho."

"Tienes razón. Por supuesto, que si. Lo siento. Para ser honesto a mi también me afecto."

"Se me acaba de ocurrir algo. Vas a pensar que estoy loca pero..."

"¿Más loco que Vampiros, Hombres-lobos y brujas corriendo libres por Mystic Falls?" preguntó con una sonrisa.

Ella rió. "buen punto."

"¿Cual es ese demente pensamiento tuyo?"

"Bueno... tal vez esas memorias no son reales. Los Vampiros pueden hipnotizar. Tal vez alguien le implantó esas memorias."

"Estaría mintiendo si dijera que eso no se me ocurrió pero... no creo que sea así. Esa memoria, nadie podía conocerla a no ser de que haya estado presente. A demás Damon me dijo que trató de hipnotizarla y no funcionó."

"¿Vervena?" Preguntó Elena.

Stefan negó con la cabeza aun sabiendo que Elena no podía verlo. "No la conoce. pensó que era algún tipo de medicamento para el dolor."

"Curioso, Curioso. De vuelta al plan entonces. Bonnie va a hacer un hechizo en el libro mañana para ver si encuentra alguna referencia de lo que sea que está causando esto."

"Agradece a Bonnie de mi parte."

"Lo haré"

"Entonces todo está bien por allá. Estoy preocupado por ti."

"Sorprendentemente todo está en orden. Parece que toda la acción está en tu parte del país."

XXXXX

Edward se encontró a si mismo afuera de la oficina de Carlisle, luego de dejar el cuarto de Bella para que ella pudiera hablar en privado con su madre. Aunque sabía que la separación era pequeña, estar físicamente lejos de ella le provocaba ataques de ansiedad tan fuertes que estuvo apunto de volver con ella.

Él golpeó la puerta antes de entrar más por cortesía más que por necesidad. Carlisle ya sabía que él estaba deambulando por el pasillo.

"Estaba revisando nuevamente los exámenes de Bella." declaró Carlisle mirando los papeles en su escritorio. _Es realmente extraordinario._

Edward ahogó un gruñido, que trataba de escaparse ante el pensamiento de Carlisle. Estaba actuando como si tuviera en frente un fascinante misterio medico que necesitaba resolverse, no la vida de su pareja.

Carlisle vio la expresión en la cara y se arrepintió de haberlo mencionado. "Lo siento Edward. No lo quise decir de esa manera. Es que nunca me había atravesado con algo así antes."

"¿Haz podido encontrar algo... cualquier indicio?" Edward odiaba sonar tan desesperado.

"Desearía tener algo más contundente pero nada aún. Si hay algo más que me gustaría discutir contigo."

"¿Qué es?" Edward estaba ansioso y los pensamientos de Carlisle en esos momentos no fueron muy alentadores.

"Por favor siéntate. Se que estas ansioso por volver con Bella pero en vista de los eventos recientes, tengo necesidad de conversar esto contigo." Carlisle se detuvo y miró directamente a su hijo. Lo vio sentarse lentamente. La aprehensión era visible en todo su cuerpo.

"El diagnóstico inicial del Dr. Gerandy, no estaba del todo incorrecto."

"¿A que te refieres con _diagnostico inicial_?"

Pero Carlisle ignoró la pregunta; un determinado y silencioso enojo lo invadió. No tenía planeado tener esta conversación aún, o alguna vez. Pero no se pudo contener más, no después de enterarse de la extensión total de daño que Edward había causado sin saberlo.

No te voy a preguntar que le dijiste el día que nos fuimos... No invadiría tu privacidad de esa manera, pero fuera lo que fuera que le dijiste ese día casi la destruye. ¿Sabías que estuvo catatónica por una semana entera después de que nos fuimos; Sin comer, dormir, ni hablar ni responder a nadie? Iban a ponerla en bajo vigilancia por posible suicidio Edward..." contó Carlisle moviendo su cabeza con disgusto. "Incluso después de eso, ella apenas respondía, a menos que se le hablara directamente. Era esa la vida normal y humana que imaginaste para ella cuando tramaste este plan? Y lo peor de todo es que yo accedí." Carlisle hundió su cara en sus manos avergonzado. "Accedí, sabiendo de que estaba mal, adivinando lo que podía pasar. ¿Por qué?" Miró nuevamente a Edward con sus ojos llenos de remordimiento. "Porque mientras no estaba de acuerdo contigo, Comprendí lo que querías y cuanto te costó tomar esta decisión. Meses después, Esta hermosa chica, después de todo lo que le hiciste, se expuso a los volturi, arriesgando su vida. Algo que nunca debió haber hecho. Todo para salvarte a ti, luego de que la abandonaste cruelmente. Necesito saber Edward..." Hizo una pausa para recuperar su compostura. "Necesito saber cuales son tus intenciones. ¿Vas a cambiar de opinión sobre transformarla ahora que sabemos que la situación no es tan precaria como pensábamos?" Los ojos color miel de Carlisle perforaron los de Edward.

Los brazos de madera de la silla se agrietaron y desintegraron bajo las manos de Edward. Si no fuera por el hecho de que estaba sentado, habría caído sobre sus rodillas atormentando ante este enojo de Carlisle tan poco característico de él. Edward sabía que se lo merecía todo, su enojo, su desconfianza. En cambio, se envolvió a si mismo con sus manos, como había visto a Bella hacerlo muchas veces en las memorias de Charlie. Él no había entendido la acción, pero ahora sabía el porqué. Se hubiera caído a pedazos si no lo hubiese hecho.

"No lo sabía" Sollozó, sonando como un animal herido. "¿Como podría?" La mente de Edward volvió a ese oscuro lugar como cuando cometió el peor acto de blasfemia que había hecho en su vida. La había escuchado gritarle que volviera pero el siguió caminando, sabiendo que si él vacilaba toda esa pobre resolución que había logrado construir se derrumbaría. ¡Qué iluso fue al creer que los sentimientos de Bella eran como él del resto de los humanos, por creer que ella sufriría la perdida de su primer amor pero luego seguiría adelante como cualquier chica de su edad aún cuando eso no era lo que él quería.

Cada paso que dio al alejarse de ella, era una pesada carga sobre él. Sus pensamientos sobre ella, lo consumían cada día cada hora, cada segundo que estuvo lejos de ella. El pasar del tiempo solo empeoró las cosas. No había como distraerse... ni siquiera con su fallida cacería de Victoria.

Carlisle observó la angustia de su hijo e inmediatamente se arrepintió de haber sido tan duro. "Hijo yo..."

Edward soltó una risa amarga. " Iba a volver. Cada día mi determinación por mantenerme alejado disminuía hasta que llegué a olvidar por completo porque me estaba alejando. Estaba tratando de planear como volver... que poder decirle para que ella me perdonara sabiendo que cualquier discurso se me olvidaría en el momento que la viera. Luego... Llamó Rosalie..." Su cara se desformó con el recuerdo.

**Rio de Janeiro Brasil, Una semana atrás**

_El estaba sentado en la oscuridad por mucho tiempo sin poder comprender las palabras que habían salido de la boca de Rosalie. _

_"Está muerta, Edward."_

_"Se tiró por un acantilado"_

_"Alice lo vio"_

_"Es muy tarde"_

_muy tarde... muy tarde... esas palabras retumbaron en su cabeza calificándolo. ¡NO! No era cierto. Ella le había prometido. La había escuchado prometer que no haría nada peligroso. Bella siempre cumplía sus promesas._

_Marcó el número que había jurado nunca volver a marca. Pero necesitaba probar que Rosalie estaba mintiendo. _

_"Residencia Swan" Contestó una voz desconocida, adolescente pero ronca... la de un chico en camino a su madurez. _

_"Habla Dr. Cullen." dijo haciendo una perfecta imitación de la voz de su padre. "¿Puedo hablar con Charlie?"_

_"No se encuentra" gruñó chico. Edward se sorprendió un poco por el enojo en su voz, pero no le importó. _

_"¿Donde está?" _

_Luego de un rato de silencio el chico contestó. "Está en el funeral"_

_Al principio estaba enojado, muy enojado. El teléfono se rompió en su mano. Ni siquiera tendría la satisfacción de tirarlo. Desató su ira contra los muebles de la habitación, destruyendo todo lo que pillaba a su paso. Estaba furioso, con el mismo, con su decisión, con Rosalie por darle el mensaje, con Alice por no verlo a tiempo, al chico que había contestado el teléfono pero lo que más le sorprendió fue su enojo hacia Bella por haber roto su promesa._

_"Iba a volver por ti" Susurró cayendo sobre sus rodillas, sus dedos agarrando fuertemente el colchón roto. _

_Nada habría podido prepara a Edward a sobrellevar ese tipo de dolor. Lo inundó como un maremoto; ola, tras ola de puro dolor, Ahogándolo tal como se dio ahogar Bella. Su amor, su vida, la razón de su existencia... que ya no está. _

**Hospital de Forks, Día presente**

La confortante mano de Carlisle sobre su hombro, trajó a Edward de vuelta al presente. Miró a su padre y continuó. "Pensé que lo que sentí cuando James atacó a Bella fue terrible hasta él día que decidí alejarme de ella. Estúpidamente pensé que eso había sido lo peor pero Carlisle estaba equivocado... muy pero muy equivocado. Lo que sentí ese día... ni siquiera puedo expresarlo en palabras. Sentí como si me estuvieran destrozando celular por celula. Lloré, realmente lloré." Dijo Edward soltando otra risa amarga. "No había llorado hace más de noventa años, pero ese día lo hice." Tragó con dificultad recordando la lágrima de veneno que recorrió su mejilla.

"Me preguntas si pretendo cambiar de opinión" dijo asperamente pero determinado. "Mi respuesta es no. Ya sea en los próximos ocho meses o ocho años, No volveré a pasar por esto nuevamente. Una vida no es suficiente. Jamás podría bastar. Quiero casarme con ella, Carlisle y hacerla mía para siempre."

XXXXX

Si transformarse en cuervo no fuera tan conveniente como en estos momentos, Damon no lo haría nunca. Las plumas le picaban todo el cuerpo y eran asquerosamente incomodas. Le había tomado más tiempo del deseado encontrar la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Las persianas estaban cerradas pero desde su posición pudo ver algo de lo que pasaba adentro. Casi podía escuchar la voz de Elena retándolo por invadir la privacidad del prójimo, pero mentalmente se la sacudió. Necesitaba hacer esto. Necesitaba saber que ella estaba bien.

Bella no tenía idea de que estaba siendo observada mientras se sentaba en la cama mirando su celular con disgusto. Edward se había marchado para hablar con Carlisle y le había sugerido que llamara a su madre por mientras. En Jacksonville eran tres horas más pero Bella sabía que su madre estaría despierta. Francamente, estaba sorprendida que su madre no lo haya llamado, dada sus tendencias neuróticas y nerviosas . Se estremeció. ¡Superalo!, pensó.

Bella marcó el número de su madre. Su madre contestó luego del primer ring.

"Hola, Mamá" Dijo Bella tímidamente.

"¿Qué está pasando Bella? Cuando Charlie llamó..." Sus palabras salieron a tanta velocidad que Bella se encogió.

"Mamá, Cálmate. Todo está bien." Era una mentira pero con todo lo que estaba pasando ella necesitaba que René se quedara exactamente donde estaba... segura en Jacksonville. "Es solo un dolor de cabeza. Carlisle hizo algunos exámenes."

"¿Y?"

"Y nada. Carlisle aún los está estudiando pero no es nada grave."

"¿Estás segura? Puedo volar hasta allá si me necesitas."

"No. Quédate en Florida mamá. De todas maneras, odias el frío."

Ella rió. "Eso es verdad. Pero si me necesitas..."

"Siempre te voy a necesitar mamá" Bella aguantó las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sorprendida de que lo que estaba diciendo era verdad. "Pero estoy bien. No te preocupes."

Estaba mintiendo. Pensó Damon al mirarla a través del vidrio de la ventana. Siempre podía saber cuando Isabella mentía y esta no era la excepción. Damon no se molestó en pensar en las implicancias de que la fina línea que separaba a Bella y a su hermana desaparecieran de repente y que él la reconociera como si fueran la misma persona.

El rojo de sus pálidas mejillas cuando se sonrojaba, su jugueteo con las cutículas de sus dedos, la forma en que se mordía el labio inferior, eran todas cosas familiares para él. Isabella siempre fue una pésima mentirosa. Era tan buena que no podía salirse con la suya... por lo menos no con el ni con Stefan. Ella no lo hacía por ser furtiva o manipuladora. No, lo hacía para proteger a los otros, aunque eso le costara su propia miseria.

Damon recordó el día en que la pilló en una de esas mentiras, esto todavía lo hacía hervir de furia.

**Mystic Falls 13 de Septiembre, 1862**

_Damon vagó por la casa buscando en todas las habitaciones, expecto en el estudio de su padre. La puerta estaba cerrada por lo que sabía que Giuseppe se encontraba ahí dentro haciendo su ritual anual de beber hasta el olvido y caer desmayado borracho con Whisky. _

_Ella no estaba en su pieza y en ninguna parte de la casa. Lo más seguro es que ella se encontraba a fuera de la casa lejos de Giuseppe. Quien sabe que le podría decir dada la oportunidad. Los dos, con Stefan usualmente lograban mantenerla ocupada durante su cumpleaños, y evitando que preguntara lo inevitable sobre por qué su padre nunca celebraba con ellos. Todos los años tenían que inventar una excusa y temía que estas se acabaran. _

_Pero Hoy, el tuvo que ir a buscar su regalo a la oficina de correos. Era una copia en cuero de Cumbres borrascosas de una autora llamada Emily Bronte, que había ordenado un mes atrás a Editorial Harper & hermanos en Nueva York. Era uno de sus libros favoritos y él sabía que ella todavía no tenía una copia. Las librerías del sector estaba tenían cada vez menos stock dada las nuevas prioridades del sur. _

_Damon fervientemente deseo que ella estuviera con Stefan. Tampoco podía encontrarlo. Sin atreverse a llamarlos por miedo a que Giuseppe saliera de su cueva, Damon continuó su búsqueda. _

_La encontró sola sentada junto al arroyo, sus piernas pegadas al pecho y sus abrazos alrededor. Al principio estuvo muy feliz de haberla encontrado, no se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal._

_"Con que aquí estabas" Dijo Damon anunciado su presencia. _

_La asusté, pensó al ver su reacción antes que ella alejara la mirada y se limpiara los ojos con la manga de su vestido. Damon se dio cuenta que ella estaba llorando e inmediatamente quiso saber por qué._

_"Te traje algo" dijo sentándose a su lado y meneando la bolsa en frente de sus ojos. Solo para toparse con su desinterés. Esa no era su Isabella para nada. Usualmente ella lo habría atacado con una sonrisa demandando saber que tenía en sus manos. En cambio, ella solo se estremeció. _

_"No tenías porque traerme nada." Respondió ella. A Damon no le gustó que ella todavía no lo mirara. _

_"Pero es tú cumpleaños"_

_Ella no dio respuesta, ni siquiera una señal de emoción. Solo siguió sentada ahí jugando con las cutículas de sus dedos. _

_"Es de Nueva York" Dijo esperando que ella se interesara. _

_Ella lo miró, sus ojos estaban rojos. "No necesito nada pero gracias." Ni siquiera intentó tomar la bolsa. _

_"Bien, ¿Qué sucede?" Preguntó Damon francamente. Estaba cansado de tratar de persuadirla y viendo la evidencia de lágrimas recientes en su cara, no pudo seguir aguantando. _

_Isabella lo miró asustada, se sonrojó. "¿De que hablas?" ella balbuceó. "No pasa nada."_

_"Entonces estás llorando sin razón aparente."_

_"No. ¿Quién dijo que estaba llorando? Estoy bien" ella replicó._

_"Claramente no lo estas." dijo el más duro de lo que pretendía. "Por favor, Cara mia, Dime que está mal para que yo pueda arregarlo. ¿No lo hago siempre?" dijo más suave esta vez. Su voz tomando un tono de súplica. _

_Isabella se paró con dificultad y trató de alejarse de su hermano. Pero el la atrapó con facilidad, ligeramente tomándola del brazo y forzándola a mirarlo. Damon la estudió más de cerca, esta vez asegurándose que estuviera bien físicamente. Bella se mordió el labio tratando de no mirarlo. _

_"Damon, no pasa nada. Ahora, ¿por qué no te llevas ese regalo, que claramente no merezco y lo devuelves? ¡Por favor!" ella rogó, luchando por zafarse de su hermano. _

_El corazón de Damon se rompió. Nunca la había visto tan abandonada, tan triste. Necesitaba saber por qué para arreglarlo, necesitaba saber quien la hizo sentir así para poder golpearlo. _

_"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué crees que no te mereces mi regalo?"_

_Nuevas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos y a él le dolía verla así. "No merezco nada. No después de lo que hice. No se como tú y Stefan pueden si quiera mirarme."_

_Damon luchó contra las ganas de reír. Que Isabella haya hecho algo tan reprochable era chistoso para él. "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste que están terrible, hmm? ¿Llenaste mis zapatos con miel de nuevo? ¿Pusiste polvo pica-pica en mi cama?" bromeó. _

_La cara de Isabella palideció sin dejar rastros del tono rojizo de antes. "Padre...me dijo la verdad...Yo la maté Damon...maté a nuestra madre."_

_Damon la miró horrorizado. La verdad que con tanto esfuerzo el y Stefan le habían ocultado para protegerla había salido a la luz. Pudo adivinar las crueles palabras que habrían salido de la boca de Giuseppe. Nunca antes había querido matar a alguien tanto como ahora, no le importaba que fuera su propio padre. _

_"Que se pudra" Damon dijo entre dientes, apretando sus nudillos hasta que estuvieron blancos. "Que se pudra su negra alma y se vaya al infierno" La abrazó con fuerza y acarició sus cabellos tratando de calmarla a ella y a si mismo. _

_"¿Entonces es verdad?" Preguntó despacio su voz amortiguada por su camisa. _

_El la tomó de los hombros y la miró. "Isabella, escúchame. Tu no la mataste. No lo hiciste"_

_"Pero padre dijo..."_

_"Olvida lo que dijo." rugió Damon haciendo que su hermana se encogiera. "Él es solo un hombre viejo, pobre y amargado. Si Ella murió cuando te dio a luz pero tu no la mataste. Si hay que culpar a alguien es a la inepta de la matrona que la atendió."_

_"Pero es por esto que me odia... porque desaparece para mi cumpleaños cada año... porque me ignora como si yo no existiera. Tal vez no debía..." ella susurró para si misma. Las últimas palabras hicieron que Damon perdiera el control de sus lágrimas, las que corrieron libremente por sus mejillas. Isabella las limpió rápidamente con su pulgar. "Por favor no, Damon. No por mi"_

_El movió la cabeza sin poder creer que ella lo estaba consolando. _

_"¿Por qué nadie me lo dijo?" Preguntó ella. "Todos estos años, pensé..." Isabella movió su cabeza. "No sabía que pensar... solo que estábamos en esto juntos... sabes... Damon e Isabella contra el mundo o al menos contra Padre. Era tan obvio que el mostraba preferencia para con Stefan pero no tenía idea... que el en realidad tenía una razón... una razón para odiarme... su propia hija. ¿Cómo es que tú y Stefan no me odian también?" _

_Damon sabía que aunque ella nunca preguntaba, no significaba que ella desconocía sobre el tema. Se sentó en el pasto y arrastró a su hermana con él._

_"Oh Piccola. ¿Cómo puedo odiar a alguien que Madre amó tanto?" Damon soltó una triste risa. "Nunca te conté esto pero solía conversar contigo cuando aún estabas en su vientre. Ella me hacía hablarte aunque yo pensaba que era completamente ridículo hablarle a su vientre." rodó sus ojos. "Yo la vi en esos últimos momentos de su vida" La voz de Damon se volvió seria nuevamente. "Ella estaba muriendo y lo sabía pero te tomó y te miró con tanto amor, aún sabiendo lo que la esperaba en el futuro. Me hizo prometerle que siempre te iba a amar y que te protegería sabiendo que padre no lo haría. Pero no necesitó hacerme prometer nada. Yo ya te amaba. "Damon tragó con dificultad. "Fuiste el último y el mejor regalo que ella me dio."_

**Hospital de Forks Día Presente**

Damon se sacudió el doloroso recuerdo y volvió a prestar atención a la conversación que estaba ocurriendo dentro de la habitación. Bella seguía en el teléfono hablando con su madre y era obvio que se había perdido una gran parte de la conversación.

"Es muy serio. ¿No es así?"

Bella pensó escuchar en la voz de René algo que no quería decir en voz alta, su miedo de que su única hija estaba por cometer el mismo error que ella cometió. "Lo es" Bella convino. "Edward...bueno...es lo que quiero mamá. Nunca he estado tan segura de algo antes. Tu y papá van a tener que aceptarlo."

Para su sorpresa, René se rió. "Oh, bebé. Sabía que esa era la dirección que estaba soplando el viento desde Phoenix."

"¿Entonces no estás enojada?"

"Oh Bella. Siempre has sido una mujer adulta atrapada en el cuerpo de una niña. Incluso de pequeña. Si dices que estás segura, entonces te creo. Solo te pido que no me conviertas en abuela todavía. Estoy muy joven para eso."

"¡Mamá! El no... Me refiero a que no lo...eso no es así" Bella estaba roja de vergüenza. "Edward es chapado a la antigua."

René rezongó. "¿En serio, Bella?" preguntó sin creerle mucho.

"Enserio. Debo irme"

"Esta bien Bella. Te amo. Mantenme informada de_ todo_."

Bella cortó la llamada y meneo su cabeza, confía en que René iba a sacar a colación el tema del sexo. Escuchó que alguien tosió para llamar su atención.

_Jacob._

Se veía incomodo parado ahí, sus brazos estaban en su espalda mientras la miraba. Ella tenía sentimientos encontrados al verlo aquí. Estaba contenta de verlo, pero con Edward cerca... ella sabía que si él sentía aunque sea un poco del olor canino de Jacob, se desataría el infierno. Bella estaba muy confiada de la habilidad de Edward para controlar su enojo, pero no podía decir lo mismo de Jake.

"Jake. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

Él se encogió de hombros y se aventuró en la habitación. "Charlie llamó a Billy"

"No deberías estar aquí"

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso un chico no puede visitar a su amiga en el hospital? ¿Seguimos siendo amigos no es así Bella?

"Por supuesto que si." dijo ella. "Es solo que..."

"Tienes miedo que lo que vaya a decir tu novio chupasangre. Lo comprendo. ¿Qué ocurre Bella? ¿No confías que vaya a controlarse?"

"La verdad es que estoy más preocupada por ti" murmuró ella sin que el pueda escucharla. "¿Qué escondes en tu espalda?" Preguntó ella tratando de disminuir la tensión que se formó.

El sonrió y le tiró un pequeño peluche de lobo a ella. "Un regalo"

Bella lo atrapó y lo inspeccionó divertida. "que tierno." Dijo sin esconder su sarcasmo. "Gracias."

"Creí que necesitarías algo calentito para acurrucarte en las noches"

La doble lectura de lo que él había dicho no pasó desapercibida para Bella. "No es gracioso." Dijo tirándole de vuelta el peluche. El lo atrapó y se sentó con ella en la cama.

"Solo lo digo... pero en serio Bella. ¿Qué está pasando?"

Damon habría deseado tener una bolsa de popcorn para ver el show. Estaba comenzando a ponerse bueno. Este chico...este gigante... debe ser el sujeto de la conversación que escuchó la noche pasada. ¿Y la acaba de llamar Bells? ¿Qué clase de apodo era ese? La hacía sonar como una campana. Definitivamente no le gustaba ese chico. Ahora entendía porque Romeo no quería a Bella cerca de él. Se preguntó si él seguía en el hospital y que pasaría si entrara a la habitación en estos momentos. Damon también se preguntó si Bella sería más sincera con su amigo de lo que fue con su madre. No tendría que esperar mucho... ella ya había empezado a jugar con sus cutículas.

"Um, nada. Tu sabes que he estado teniendo jaquecas y Carlisle quiere examinarlas."

Hmm, pensó Damon. No mencionó que había quedado inconsciente y que por eso la trajeron al hospital en primer lugar.

"Corta el rollo Bella. ¿En verdad crees que voy a creerme ese cuento?"

"Es la verdad" dijo Bella y lo miró retándolo a contradecirla.

"¿Entonces por qué te trajeron en ambulancia?"

"No te debo ninguna explicación Jake" dijo enojada Bella. El no podía saber. Porque comenzaría a hacer suposiciones que serían verdad y no quería empeorar las cosas.

"Sabes había un tiempo en que me contabas todo Bella. Pero eso ha cambiado ahora que él está de vuelta. "

"Por favor Jake." ella le tocó la mano. "Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto." suspiró cansada.

"Tal vez tu sí. Pero yo no he terminado esta conversación." él tomó las frías manos de Bella entre las suyas. "¿Sientes esto? Este calor. Es una de las tantas cosas que ese parásito no puede darte. Sería tan fácil para nosotros, Bella. Tan fácil como respirar. No tendrías que cambiar por mí. No puedes decir que no lo haz pensado."

No ella no podía decir eso, porque si lo había ó a pensarlo en algún momento. Estaban en la cocina de su casa y los labios de Jake estaba por caer sobre los suyos. Y lo había visto... había visto como sería su vida con Jacob y el estaba en lo correcto sería fácil...al principio... hasta que él comenzara a resentirla por no poder entregarle lo que él quería, porque ella seguía enamorada de alguien más y estaría constantemente preguntándose cuando sería el día que él le dijera que se había imprimado, de que lo sentía y ella se convertiría en otra Leah Clearwater. Bueno...no exactamente. Bella sabía que ella nunca podría amar a Jacob como Leah amó a Sam. Y antes de que sus labios se juntaran sonó el teléfono... cambiándolo todo.

Bella sacó su mano de entre las de su amigo y se paró, dejando a Jacob sentado en la cama. Se quitó el pelo de su cara frustrada. "Lo pensé y lo siento si esto duele pero, aunque Edward no hubiera vuelto, lo nuestro jamás hubiera funcionado y tu sabes muy bien por qué.

Jacob la agarró del brazo y la forzó a mirarlo. "¿Por qué no me lo explicas para que estemos claros?"

Afuera Damon revoloteó furioso. Este chico Jacob, estaba siendo un poco agresivo para su gusto y el no iba a dudar en intervenir si era necesario. Graznó fuerte haciendo notar su disgusto.

Bella estaba apunto de gritarle a Jacob cuando escuchó el sonido. Era el mismo que había oído la noche pasada cuando tuvo su visita nocturna.

"¿Qué diablos fue eso?" Se preguntó Jacob soltando a Bella y moviéndose hacia la ventana. No vio nada más que un pájaro echándose a volar. "Maldito pájaro"

Edward los había escuchado mientras caminaba por el pasillo y se forzó a mantener un paso humano mientras se apuraba. Por como sonaba, Jacob se estaba enojando y no lo quería cerca de Bella. La conversación que había tenido con Carlisle lo había dejado expuesto, como si su alma, si tuviera una, estuviera sangrando y a vista de todos. Y ahora tenía que lidiar con el Perro. Pudo escuchar que el corazón de Bella latía más rápido. Si él le hace daño...

"Jacob." dijo al entrar a la habitación. "Sabía que había olido algo extraño." su labios se torcieron en disgusto.


	14. Bajo la guía de una Bruja

**Perdón, Perdón Perdón por el retraso! La verdad es que el último tiempo ha sido de locos y apenas he tenido tiempo para enfocarme en la historia. Se que este capitulo es cortito pero espero que sirva de consuelo! En todo Caso Ya estoy de vuelta así que trataré de subir el próximo lo más pronto Posible! **

**Disclaimer: les recuerdo que esta historia no es mía le pertenece a Imraven, yo solo la estoy traduciendo y cuento con su autorización para hacerlo. **

**Los personajes por supuesto son propiedad de L.J Smith, CW, Summit y Stephenie Meyer quienes crearon dos increíbles historias que ahora se entrelazan gracias al ingenio de Imraven**

"Jacob". Dijo Edward gruñendo cuando entró en la habitación. "Sabía que olía a algo fuera".

Sus labios se torcieron con asco. Jacob y Bella estaban de pie junto a la ventana cuando entró a la habitación. Los ojos de Edward se centraron brevemente en el gran pájaro negro que había estado en la rama en ese instante, pero no le dio más importancia y volvió su atención al visitante no deseado.

"Mira quien habla chupasangre". Jacob respondió y puso todos sus sentidos en alerta máxima. Su cuerpo se tensó, listo para actuar ante la menor provocación.

Edward vio la postura de lucha y silbó moviéndose rápidamente para ponerse entre Bella y lo que él veía como una amenaza. "Si esta es tu forma de convencerme Bella está a salvo, no estás haciendo un buen trabajo".

Jacob frunció los labios en una sonrisa sarcástica, relajando un poco su postura. "Uf, por favor. Nunca le haría daño." Nunca como el que tú le hiciste.

Edward se negó a ser provocado por los pensamientos de Jacob. "Tal vez no intencionalmente."

Jacob pudo haber creído eso, pero Edward no lo hizo. Al tener acceso a la mente de Jacob, él sabía que el chico no le haría daño, por lo menos no intencionalmente. Por mucho que lo enfermara y que encendiera sus celos, él sabía que Jacob estaba enamorado de Bella.

Pero él todavía era todavía nuevo, inmaduro. No ha tenido tiempo para estabilizar sus reacciones, para tener control sobre su cuerpo en lugar de dejar que el lobo lo controle. Una palabra, una mínima reacción podría causar que la bestia dentro de Jacob saliera, y si eso ocurriera cerca de Bella ... Edward no se lo perdonaría nunca.

"No, tú eres el que es bueno para eso". Jacob se burló. Él tira ... y anota.

"¡Paren!" Bella exigió. " Esto es un hospital y no quiero peleas." Ella miró fijamente a Jake, y lo reprendió con los ojos. Ella sabía muy bien que él fue era el instigador aquí. Ella no podía escuchar sus pensamientos como Edward pero sabía por el lenguaje del cuerpo de Jake que esto no iba a terminar bien. "Jacob sólo estaba de visita y ahora se está marchando". Dijo empujando a Jacob hacia la puerta. "Gracias por venir Jake y gracias por el regalo."

"Claro, claro. Nos vemos pronto Bells". dijo Jacob dándole un beso en la mejilla, ganándose una mirada de odio de Edward. Él se rió entre dientes, tras conseguir la reacción que quería.

Edward se encogió cuando oyó Jacob irse silbando por el pasillo. Tarde o temprano le borraría esa sonrisita burlona al perro, pensó indignado. Su atención se volvió hacia el pequeño lobo peluche que estaba casi olvidado en la cama. Lo tomó en sus manos con todo el deseo de destrozarlo y ver con alegría el relleno volar por toda la habitación. Bella lo miró con una ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

"No vas a hacer un escandalo por un peluche de 10 dólares ¿Verdad?

Edward sonrió con tristeza. "¡Qué bien me conoces!" Se encogió de hombros y puso el lobo de vuelta en la cama. "No me importa el gesto, sino el significado detrás de él."

"Creí que ya habíamos pasado por esto." Bella suspiró con exasperación. "Jake es mi amigo y siempre será así, un amigo y nada más."

"Pero él quiere ser mucho más , y por más que quiera golpearlo, no lo puedo culpar.

"Edward, el no puede tener eso porque eso es tuyo, siempre lo fue".

"¿Eres mía… realmente?"

Bella lo abrazó y apoyó su cabeza contra su pecho duro. "Ah, Edward. Sé que todavía te culpas por haberme dejado y admito que me va a tomar un tiempo volver a creer que no vayas hacerlo de nuevo, pero ..."ella lo sintió temblar ya que él le correspondió su abrazo. "... Pero nunca he dudado que mientras me quieras yo seré siempre tuya ".

"Para siempre" el susurró ásperamente. " Haría cualquier cosa para probarte que siento lo mismo. Que nadie podrá jamás entrometerse entre nosotros.

El se echó para atrás para mirar en sus profundos ojos chocolate para asegurase de la profundidad de la convicción de sus palabras. Era díficil para él creer lo afortunado que era de tener esta segunda oportunidad luego de haberla abandonado bajo la errada noción de que la estaba protegiendo, la que ahora le parecía completamente ridícula.

"¿Cualquier cosa?"

"Cualquier cosa" Confirmó ella.

"No tenía entre mis planes hacer esto ahora... esta noche...pero..." tragó saliva tratando de calmar la emoción que trataba de salir desde su garganta. "Quiero casarme contigo Bella"

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron en sorpresa y lo miró con maravilla y aprehensión. "¿En serio lo quieres?"

"No hay nada que quiera más"

Él la miró con amor y miedo. Estaba asustado de que lo fuera a rechazar, pensó Bella, y por mucho que la aterrara la idea del matrimonio, no podía herirlo. Ella si quería estar con él para siempre.. no importaba si se casan ahora o en 5 años más, no si se convertía pronto. Tendría 18 años para siempre entonces ¿que diferencia hacía?

Edward se sentía cada vez más nervioso mientras Bella deliberaba. No debió haberlo mencionado tan pronto, pensó. Debió haber esperado y haberlo hecho de la forma correcta con velas, rosas y el anillo de su madre y no en el enfermizo ambiente de un hospital. debió haber esperado a que su relación estuviera en un lugar más seguro. Después de todo, el había cometido muchos errores con respecto a ella. Tal vez, a pesar de lo que le había dicho, ella no quería comprometerse con él en este momento. Por más que le hiciera daño, se preparó para una respuesta negativa.

"¿Bella?" la llamó, inseguro.

Bella lo miró con lágrimas en sus ojos y acarició su mejilla. "Yo quiero lo mismo Edward".

XXXXX

Damon tomó un largo trago de su tequila especial, sintiendo con agrado el ardor del alcohol recorrer su garganta. Era un dolor exquisito como el que siempre sentía cuando Elena lo miraba con sus grandes ojos cafés que lograban llegar hasta lo más profundo de su alma, y sacaban a relucir los últimos vestigios que quedaban de su humanidad. También le recordaban a otros ojos color chocolate, los de Isabella y de Bella Swan.

Estaba terminando su segundo vaso cuando escuchó a Stefan bajando las escaleras.

"¿Dónde te habías metido?"

Damon le abrió un ojo a su hermano y le sonrió burlonamente al ver la melancólica expresión en la cara de Stefan. "Hola mamá" Stefan gruñó y Damon se rió. "Solo volando por ahí…"

"¿Volviste al hospital, no es así?" ¡Maldición Damon! ¿Si te atrapan? ¿No te pillaron, verdad?"

"¡Oh relájate! No es como si ella fuera a ver un cuervo fuera de su ventana y decir "Oh mira ahí está Damon Salvatore, nuestro profesor de historia" Pero su noviecito si sintió algo extraño. " Damon notó la curiosa forma en que lo miraba antes de enfocarse en el otro chico que estaba en la habitación de Bella.

Stefan se relajó un poco. "¿ Y tu tenías que empujándolo no es así? No puedes dejarlo solo.

"Oye fue mi idea venir aquí, yo te dejé venir así que no te olvides quien dicta las reglas"

"Reglas que nos traerán una atención innecesaria"

"Tal vez es tiempo que seas más productivo. Tú estás acostumbrado a lidiar con adolescentes todo el tiempo, yo no y me está volviendo algo loco." Se rió.

"¿Quieres contarle lo que sospechamos? ¿Cómo pretendes hacerlo, ah? ¿Te acuerdas de donde estabas durante la guerra civil? o mejor aún Somos vampiros y creemos que eres nuestra hermana reencarnada que murió en 1864."

"mmm… por un momento sonaste igual a mí." dijo Damon dándole una sonrisa sarcástica. "No se si me gusta mucho la idea… pero pensemos en tu idea por un momento." Stefan asintió y Damon volvió a hablar. "No creo que sea mala idea… es algo áspera y directa pero si la trabajamos podría funcionar. La opción 2, si, me gusta más.

Stefan miró con disgusto a su hermano. " Lo más terrible es que no se si estas hablando en serio o no."

Damon se levantó lentamente acechando a su hermano y se acercó a él tanto que Stefan pudo sentir su aliento alcohólico. "¿Quieres saber que es peor? Ni yo te puedo decir si estoy hablando en serio o no."

Luego de eso, Damon salió de la habitación. Sabía que pudo haberlo hecho de manera silenciosa pero se sentía mejor haciendo ruido.

Stefan vio a su hermano subir las escaleras con tristeza. No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que pudiera escuchar portazos, vidrios romperse y gruñidos. Sabía que no había manera de razonar con su hermano en este estado, era mejor dejarlo desahogarse y pelear con sus demonios internos por si solo. Más tarde le contaría lo que Elena y Bonnie iban a hacer. Tal vez eso detendría a Damon de contarle toda la verdad a Bella Swan.

El sospechaba que las memorias del pasado estaban burlándose de su hermano sobre todo ahora que ella estaba tan cerca, pero a la vez tan lejos de su alcance. La verdad era que el no estaba tan bien con todo esto como pensaba. Usualmente era al revés, Damon era el maestro para ocultar sentimientos, con su característico sarcasmo.

Stefan se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se sentó a esperar que la destrucción del segundo piso cesara.

XXXXXX

Esa noche Bonnie se dio vueltas en la cama mientras dormía. Sus sueños la estaban llevando a un lugar donde la realidad nunca antes la había llevado. De la nada se encontró en las ruinas de la antigua mansión Salvatore, rodeada por la oscuridad y una densa neblina que solo logró asustarla más y poner su piel de gallina.

"Estas buscando respuestas en el lugar equivocado." dijo una gentil voz femenina.

Asustada, Bonnie se dio vuelta segura de quien estaba detrás de ella. "Emily" susurró mirando a su antepasada.

El espectro de Emily caminó hacia la escotilla de una bodega escondida por la hierba salvaje y la maleza. Bonnie sabía que su ancestro estaba llevándola hacia lo que estaba escondido en la bodega de la casa Salvatore. Se podía imaginar lo que encontraría ahí luego de tanto tiempo oculto, recordando el musgoso pozo donde encontraron la piedra lunar.

"¿Por qué aquí?" Bonnie no pudo evitar preguntar. "¿Por qué no en el libro de hechizos?"

"No pertenece ahí. Eso pertenece aquí, donde tiene el mayor significado."

La forma de Emily se paró frente a Bonnie, haciendo que ella diera un paso atrás. No la había visto moverse. Emily la miró con urgencia cosa extraña en el siempre sereno fantasma. "Por favor ayúdala. Eres la única que puede." pidió.

"¿Por qué?" quiso saber Bonnie. Por que Emily sentía tanta pasión por esta niña… a la cual ni siquiera conocían.

"Traté de protegerla y fallé. Tu eres la única que puede hacer las cosas bien."

"¿Qué pasará ni no lo hago… si no puedo?"

"Podrás" le insistió. "En el día del Sabbat Ostara, el tiempo del renacer, cuando haya un balance entre la luz y la oscuridad. Tus poderes serán más fuertes y podrás hacer lo que tienes que debes hacer.

"Pero no se que debo hacer" Bonnie gritó en desesperación.

"Lo sabrás"

Con esas últimas palabras, Emily se perdió en la niebla.

"Espera Emily" Bonnie la llamó pero fue demasiado tarde, ella ya había desaparecido.

Bonnie despertó temblando. Por lo menos despertó en su cama y no en la mitad del bosque, como la última vez. Se sentó en su cama y prendió la lámpara de su cómoda preguntándose si Emily estaría observándola desde la oscuridad. No… todo despejado, pensó mientras escaneaba el perímetro de su pieza, incluso miró debajo de su cama. Se hubiera reído de si misma si no fuera por lo asustada que estaba.

Ostara, el equinoxio de primavera era en dos semanas más. No tenían mucho tiempo. Aún temblando tomó el teléfono y llamó a Elena, necesitaba escuchar la voz de su mejor amiga… tenía que decirle lo que debían hacer.

Bonnie agradeció que su amiga contestara en vez de dejarlo ir a la casilla de mensajes. La voz de Elena demostraba que la había despertado pero al escuchar la frenética voz de Bonnie no tardó en despertarse por completo. Esta sería una larga noche para ambas.

XXXXX

**Muchas Gracias a todos los que dejaron reviews! de verdad fueron súper importantes para darme ánimos para continuar esta ardua pero maravillosa Tarea! Yo y ImRaven, la escritora de este fantástico Fic les estamos muy agradecidas!**


	15. Los puntos comienzan a conectarse

Las manos de Edward se extendieron a lo ancho de la puerta del casillero y posó su cabeza en el frío metal antes de golpearla para cerrarla. Aún estaba tratando de tragarse la amarga pastilla que Carlisle le había dado esta mañana cuando le recordó firmemente que los 3, Alice, Jasper y él debían ir al colegio. A Edward no le importaba cuan enojado estaba Charlie con él, por haber abandonado a su hija de esa manera en el bosque y que ahora, como si nada, insistiera tan devotamente en mantenerse a su lado. Tampoco le importaban las miradas sospechosas de los empleados del hospital de que el Dr. Cullen dejara que su hijo faltara a la escuela para estar con su novia durante un control de rutina. Pero a Carlisle si le importaba; lo que llevó a que Edward perdiera la discusión y tuviera que volver al colegio, en lugar de estar donde necesitaba desesperadamente estar.

Estaba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que sus agudizados sentidos no lograron captar que alguien se acercaba, hasta que sintió una cálida mano posarse en su hombro. Se dio vuelta tan rápido y con una expresión tan enojada, que llegó a asustar a la chica que se encontraba detrás de él.

"Ángela" dijo aliviado de que fuera ella y no otra personas. Ella era de las pocas personas que tenía buenas intenciones y era amable con Bella, por lo que no podía ignorarla.

"Lo siento" ella tartamudeo. "No fue mi intensión asustarte, solo quería saber como estaba Bella. ¿Está bien no es así? Sino no estarías aquí. ¿verdad?"

Edward luchó contra un escalofrío, al recordar la ambulancia llegando a la escuela, la pálida y quieta forma de Bella al ser llevada al hospital y la frenética mirada de los hermanos Salvatore al seguirla en el vehículo.

"Ella está bien" contestó tratando de entender cual era el propósito de los Salvatore y por qué estaban tan interesados en Bella.

Al ver la valentía de Ángela al acercarse a Edward Cullen, un grupo de estudiantes se acercaron a la escena curiosos por saber lo que estaba ocurriendo. Edward notó que Alice los miraba con una expresión divertida. _Bella estaría encantada con tanta atención, pensó ella sarcásticamente. _

Edward afirmó. Bella, al revés que el resto odiaba ser centro de atención, y Forks siendo un pequeño y odioso pueblo donde no podía ocurrir nada sin que alguien se diera cuenta, este hecho tenía a todos inventando hasta la más ridícula de las historias. Al parecer la tan esperada práctica de baseball había sido completamente olvidada con el incidente.

Había escuchado en la mente de otros la más variada gama de teorías sobre el desmayo de Bella; desde una sobredosis hasta que estaba embarazada…todas supremamente ridículas, por supuesto. Con todo esto se sintió atrapado por los pensamientos que invadían su espacio personal y su mente. Usualmente lograba manejar la situación, pero ahora todos los pensamientos le rugían y tuvo que luchar por mantener la compostura. Al tiempo que sintió el pánico se apoderaba de él, Jasper trabajó su magia para calmarlo y con un gesto le agradeció.

"Bella estará bien" Anunció esperando que con esto la masa se dispersara. "Le mandaré los saludos de todos.

Cuando fue aparente que Edward no iba a decir nada más, muchos de los estudiantes continuaron su camino, algunos alegando por la poca información. Los únicos que se quedaron fueron sus hermanos y Jessica Stanley quien estaba parada, nada más ni nada menos, que al lado de Stefan Salvatore, a quien era obvio que estaba esperando.

Stefan se acercó con precaución, Edward estaba molesto porque por más que tratara, no podía leer la mente ni las intensiones del menor de los Salvatore. A Jessica, por el contrario, podía leerle la mente a la perfección y estaba furiosa, tan enojada que perdió el control del filtro entre su cerebro y su boca, desmoronando la fachada que le daba a todo el mundo.

"¡Ugh! Aún cuando ella no está aquí se queda con toda la atención" pronunció Jessica mordazmente. Luego su expresión cambió una de sorpresa. _¿A caso dije eso en voz alta?_

"Geez, cuanto siento Jessica que la hospitalización de Bella haya arruinado tus ambiciones de ser miss popular" Dijo Alice mirándola con disgusto.

Edward miró a su hermana y sonrió. Alice y su lealtad… Nada malo podía decirse de Bella sin que ella saliera a su defensa.

Jessica rodó sus ojos. "Lo que quieras loca" Se volvió a Stefan y le dio una mirada seductora pero no muy efectiva. "¿Vienes Stefan?"

El menor de los Salvatore se movió incomodo. "No, creo que lo mejor es que te vayas sin mi".

Alice y Jasper no se molestaron en esconder su risa mientras una avergonzada Jessica iba tropezándose por el pasillo.

"Ouch" Jasper le dijo a Stefan "creo que le rompiste el corazón."

"Te aseguro que se recuperará." dijo Stefan. A él no le gustaba ser descortés pero, luego de dos días de tener a Jessica Stanley detrás de su sombra esperando que él le correspondiera románticamente, era más que suficiente. La obvia envidia de ella hacia Bella no hacía más que sellar el pacto.

"¿Cómo está Bella realmente?" le preguntó a Edward que se paralizó mesurablemente ante sus palabras.

"Creo que no me escuchaste cuando dije que ella estará bien"

Sin embargo, Stefan no quedó conforme. "Si, escuché lo que dijiste, pero tu cara dice algo completamente diferente."

"¿Me conoces por día y ya puedes leer mis expresiones faciales?" dijo Edward sin poder creer el coraje de este chico por meterse en algo que no es de su incumbencia.

Alice se interpuso elegantemente entre ambos. "Debes perdonar a mi hermano. No durmió muy bien anoche." le dijo a Stefan. "¿No es verdad, Edward?

Edward estaba apunto de preguntarle en que demonios estaba pensando, cuando escuchó sus pensamientos, claramente. "Recuerda mantén a tus amigos cerca pero a tu enemigos más.

¿Era real? ¿Acaso su hermana le estaba recitando al padrino? Si eso estaba haciendo… por ahora le seguiría el juego. " Así es, perdón si parecí…" _Enojado, contrario a tus intensiones con mi novia. _"Algo descortés" dijo formando las palabras a regañadientes, tratando de no atragantarse con ellas. "Fue una noche difícil."

XXXXXX

"Muy bien, Bella. Estamos casi listos con los electrodos en tu cabeza. ¿Cómo te sientes?" Le preguntó Carlisle mientras terminaba de colocar los discos de metal en su cabeza. Generalmente ese era un trabajo para los técnicos, pero sentía que debía hacerlo él. Si el personal del hospital sospechaba algo por proceder sin la ayuda de una enfermera, nadie dijo una palabra.

"Como el monstruo Frankenstein de Mary Shelley" admitió Bella.

Carlisle rió. "Debo concordar que no es tu mejor look."

Bella gruñó ante su intentó de humor. "Definitivamente algo que Alice no aprobaría. ¿Qué debo hacer?"

"Mantente quieta mientras analizamos tu actividad cerebral y buscamos alguna anormalidad. En algún punto te pediré que respires más lento o más rápido y puede que te haga ciertas preguntas para estimular tu mente."

"Suena sencillo. Solo no me preguntes ninguna ecuación matemática muy difícil o romperé esta maquina."

"Entendido nada de matemáticas." Carlisle sonrió. Nunca dejaba de asombrarle como Bella siempre se recuperaba rápido. Ella había pasado por tanto en su corta vida, en especial con su familia… y aún así era tan resistente ante cosas que destruirían a cualquiera.

Luego de media hora de obtener rangos normales de ondas alfas y betas, sin señales de irregularidades, Carlisle decidió tratar con otro acercamiento. Por lo que Bella le había dicho, las alucinaciones y dolores de cabeza tenían gatilladores muy definidos… solo debía encontrar cuales eran.

Le administró un poco de sedante con pequeñas dosis de Sumatriptan (Nota de la autora: Medicamento para prevenir migrañas y jaquecas). No quería repetir el evento del día anterior y si respondía a la droga podía recetársela. Quería que Bella sintiera el menor dolor posible.

"Bella quiero que trates de recordar lo que te pasó ayer antes de que te trajeran. ¿Te acuerdas de que estaban hablando con tu profesor antes de que comenzara el dolor de cabeza?"

En su memoria, Bella recordó los enigmáticos ojos azules del nuevo profesor de historia, mientras se concentraba en la conversación que habían tenido antes de que se volviera todo borroso.

"El sr. Salvatore estaba discutiendo mi tarea para tener créditos extra, se iban a basar en la guerra civil…"

Su mente inconscientemente se dejó llevar lejos del presente hacia una época donde el suave y dulce aroma de las magnolias perfumaba el aire y el sonido de una pequeña orquesta se sentía en todo el salón, mientras que elegantes figuras se movían al ritmo de la música de Lancer Quadrille.

**Mystic Falls, verano de 1864**

Ella tomó un sorbo de su limonada con cuidado, observando la alegría a su alrededor. Hasta ese momento ella había bailado cada vez que se lo habían pedido y su cuerpo le exigía un poco de descanso. El calor del salón lleno de gente, sumado al incomodo corsé que llevaba puesto la tenían adolorida y cansada.

"Te ves hermosa con seda azul" le susurró una suave voz masculina. "¿Qué le pasó a la pequeña Isabella, me pregunto? … Creciste de un día para otro."

Isabella miró de reojo al intruso y suspiró. El era algunos años mayor que ella y era más bien amigo de sus hermanos. El era un reconocido mujeriego y ella lo conocía bastante como dejarse llevar por sus encantos.

"Tal vez no estabas prestando atención." contestó ella sutilmente, buscando a su acompañante que sorpresivamente no estaba por ninguna parte.

"Bueno, ciertamente me di cuenta ahora." dijo mirándola apreciativamente, sus ojos concentrándose mucho, para el gusto de Isabella, en su escote. Parte de ella se sentía incómoda y quería escapar de su mirada penetrante, pero la otra estaba muy consciente del efecto que ella producía en él. "Tus hermanos no estarían muy contentos de verme tan cerca de ti." Él reflexionó.

_No, no les gustaría. _pensó ella burlonamente. Pero ellos estaban muy ocupados tratando de ganarse la atención de Katherine Pierce como para notarlo. "mmm… no puedo evitar preguntar, ¿por qué exactamente estás desafiando el destino parándote tan cerca de mi? ¿Necesitas un favor? ¿Molestaste a una joven y me necesitas para que te ayude a rogar por clemencia?"

La verdad es que, a pesar de sus intenciones ella no podía encontrar otra razón para que él quisiera estar con ella con tantas mujeres hermosas que morirían por su atención. Ella aún no tenía 16 años y apenas era una mujer. Era obvio que tenía otras intensiones.

Él se rió lúgubremente. "Isabella no puedo creer que pienses que careces de encantos y belleza que no pueden llamar mi atención."

Isabella cubrió su boca con su guante para esconder un delicado bufido. "Creo que haz tomado mucho whisky esta noche."

"¿Te gustaría bailar?" Le preguntó él. "El próximo baile empezará pronto."

"No gracias, pasaré este baile hace mucho calor." respondió.

Los ojos de él se iluminaron con la respuesta. "Que excelente idea, déjame acompañarte a los jardines conozco un lugar perfecto para tomar aire fresco."

La oferta era tentadora, debía admitir. No tenía ganas de usar las sales que trajo en su bolso por si se desmayaba, sería absolutamente vergonzoso.

"Mi acompañante…" Ella dijo buscándolo.

"No está por ningún lado." dijo siguiendo los ojos de ella por la habitación. "Vamos, vive un poco, atrévete a correr riesgos."

Y así fue como cometió, tal vez, el peor error de su corta vida. A penas se sentaron, Joshua Lockwood se convirtió en algo mucho más peligrosos de lo que aparentaba ser.

"Estabas en lo correcto." Dijo ella sentándose con cuidado para no estropear su falda. "Es un muy buen lugar…"

Los labios de él se posaron sobre los de ella, su lengua tratando de abrirse paso por los dientes de Isabella, quien trató de alejarse limpiando su boca.

"¿Qué estas haciendo?" Preguntó asustada.

"¿Qué te parece a ti? preguntó con desprecio y trató de besarla nuevamente. Isabella lo golpeó en la mejilla y trató de escapar lo más rápido que pudo, pero su falda dificultaba sus movimientos.

Joshua sonrió burlonamente con un fiero brillo en sus ojos. Antes que el pudiera abalanzarse sobre ella, los dedos de Isabella se apretaron en un puño tratando de recordar lo que Damon le había enseñado para defenderse de pretendientes indeseables. Ella no había prestado mucha atención en ese momento, nunca pensó que llegaría a necesitarlo.

Su puño voló hacia la cara del tipo logrando solo golpear el borde de su mandíbula, haciéndole más daño a su temperamento que a su cara. Joshua le devolvió el golpe dejando a Isabella sin tiempo para escapar. Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lagrimas de dolor y sintió el sabor de la sangre en su boca.

"¿Por qué haces esto?"

"No lo se" respondió él, sorprendiendo a la chica pero él no se detuvo. Ella trató de correr pero él la agarró del hombro y la jaló hacia él rompiendo el vestido.

"Joshua Lockwood"

Isabella escuchó la indignada voz de Emily Bennett antes de desmayarse.

**Forks WA, Día Presente**

"¿Bella?...¿Bella? ¿Puedes escucharme?" llamó una voz. Ella gruñó y lentamente abrió los ojos para encontrarse con borroso Carlisle cernido sobre ella con una expresión preocupada.

Sintiéndose desorientada, se tocó la nariz aliviada por Carlisle, de que no estaba sangrando, su cabeza no le dolía tampoco gracias a los medicamentos que le habían suministrado.

"¿Carlisle qué pasó?"

Él suspiró asegurándose que estaba lúcida. "Entraste en trance, luego de la nada comenzaste a gritar. ¿No te acuerdas?" se acercó para examinarla y tomar su presión sanguínea.

Bella no sabía cuanto revelarle sin que él pensara que ella se había vuelto loca. La verdad era que esta vez si recordaba y hubiera deseado no hacerlo. Ella casi esperaba encontrarse con su labio ensangrentado y su ropa rota… Fue así de real, así de vívido.

"No realmente" contestó ella finalmente, luego de deliberar consigo misma. "Fue muy vago… como un sueño."

"Una pesadilla parece" Contestó Carlisle "¿Nada?" le volvió a preguntar removiendo los electrodos.

Ella no quería decepcionarlo y juzgando por la expresión de su rostro lo estaba. "Va a sonar extraño pero estaba soñando sobre salones y vestidos de dama antigua… al estilo sureño. Tu sabes como me siento con respecto a los bailes así que puede decirse que fue una pesadilla." dijo tratando de hacer una broma para alivianar el ambiente.

Carlisle no quedó muy convencido con su vaga respuesta, ella lo notó. "Lo siento no quería decepcionarte." agregó sinceramente.

Carlisle mostró su asombro con la disculpa de la chica. "Bella solo estoy decepcionado por no poder encontrar algo para ayudarte en estos momentos. Por favor no te disculpes conmigo." Él sonrió. "Voy por tus resultados. Vuelvo enseguida."

Apenas él salió de la habitación, Bella se tomó su tiempo para digerir y analizar su sueño. ¿Por qué Damon Salvatore figuraba en el nuevamente? Aunque no estuviera de forma física esto la confundía. Él era su hermano en este sueño también, había mención de hermanos en plural. ¿A caso eso significaba que Stefan era su hermano también? No tenía sentido. ¿Por qué su mente inadvertidamente conjuraba esta realidad alternativa? Tal vez se estaba volviendo esquizofrénica. Era la única conclusión lógica a la que podía llegar. A pesar de las protestas de Carlisle de que no lo estaba, era un hecho que se estaba volviendo loca.

Bella escuchó una sorda maldición provenir de la boca de Carlisle. Fue chocante por no decir divertido escucharlo maldecir de esa manera. Para su conocimiento Carlisle nunca decía palabrotas. ¿Qué habría en sus exámenes para que reaccionara así?

"¿Carlisle que sucede?" Bella se volvió hacia él. El vampiro estaba moviendo su cabeza confundido. Ahora si estaba preocupada.

"No estoy seguro" tartamudeó finalmente caminando hacia ella con una hoja desplegada en sus manos luciendo más que confundido.

Eso no puede ser bueno, pensó Bella. Bajó de la camilla y Carlisle posó la hoja delante de ella. Todo lo que pudo ver fueron una serie de líneas.

"¿Qué estamos viendo?"

"Estas líneas representan la actividad de tu cerebro, específicamente lo que estamos buscando son anomalías que rompan el patrón esperado. Estas dos líneas- el apuntó con su lápiz -representan las ondas alfa y beta que presentan actividad cuando uno está despierto. Estas otras dos líneas son las delta y theta que se activaron cuando te sedé lo que es completamente normal.

"¿Y esa otra línea? Está por todo el lugar"

"No debería existir otra línea Bella." Dijo Carlisle.

"Woah… ¿Entonces eso que significa?"

Carlisle movió su cabeza. "Es inconcluyente" sonrió para darle confianza. "Pero no te preocupes lo resolveremos. Quiero arreglar una cita para un mapeo cerebral." Bella lo miró con terror. "no es tan terrible como suena, es parecido al procedimiento anterior solo que en otra maquina especial que arma un mapa de colores de las diferentes zonas de tu cerebro. No contamos con ese equipamiento aquí pero haremos todo lo posible para arreglarlo.

"¿Y este mapeo puede darnos las respuestas que necesitamos?"

"Eso espero"

Como no habían razones para mantener a Bella hospitalizada, Carlisle le dejó una receta para sus remedios y la dio de alta bajo el cuidado de su padre.

Bella le pidió a Carlisle que no le dijera nada a Edward y a Charlie, que ella misma lo haría cuando estuviera lista, el doctor no muy convencido accedió.

Una vez en su casa, Bella no se pudo quitar de encima la mirada vigilante de su padre. El no era aprehensivo así que no lo estaba haciendo muy bien. Luego de un largo argumento ella finalmente lo convenció de que fuera al trabajo, que ella estaba bien y que probablemente se dedicaría todo el día a descansar. El refunfuñó un poco pero Bella sintió su alivio de no tener que quedarse con ella.

"¿Me llamas cualquier cosa? Tienes el número de la estación."

"Lo haré papá. Ándate, estaré bien."

Bella esperó media hora, hasta que estuvo segura de que su padre no volvería. Tomó su chaqueta, su celular y se subió a su monovolumen. No tenía intensiones de ir lejos, solo necesitaba despejar su mente y no podía hacerlo sentada en su casa.

MYSTIC FALLS, DIA PRESENTE

Elena, Bonnie y Caroline se internaron en el bosque hacia los restos de la antigua propiedad de los Salvatore. El sol estaba en lo más alto, creando un brillo entremedio de los árboles que daba la impresión de que estos estuvieran vivos.

"Este lugar me aterra" dijo Caroline con un escalofrío. "¿Estamos cerca?"

"Estamos llegando" dijo Elena recordando la última vez que estuvo ahí.

"Aquí es" dijo Bonnie con satisfacción. "Creo que la puerta de la bodega es por este lado.

"¡Cuidado con el escalón!"

La joven bruja caminó hacia la parte de atrás de lo que quedaba de la casa, tratando de recrear lo que había visto en su sueño. Movió la linterna por el terreno buscando todo lo que pareciera una puerta de madera.

"¡Ouch!" exclamó Elena tropezándose con algo.

"Te dije que tuvieras cuidado Elena"

"Creo que encontré algo" Elena miró de cerca el objeto con el que se había tropezado, una plancha de madera cubierta de musgo y plantas. "Si lo encontré".

Las tres chicas despejaron las plantas y se toparon con una puerta cerrada comuna gruesa cadena.

"Muy bien Caroline. Haz tu magia." le pidió Bonnie.

"Si hay murciélagos y me atacan, me largo de aquí."

"eso viniendo de un vampiro..."

"¡Hey! sigo siendo una chica, una muy fuerte pero un chica." dijo mientras rompía con facilidad la cadena.

Elena iluminó con la linterna la entrada, revelando una escalera de piedra. No podía ver nada más. Le dio un escalofrío el solo tener que pensar que debía bajar por ahí. Se recordó a si misma que lo estaba haciendo por Stefan... Y si no fuera porque no estaba siendo completamente honesta consigo misma... También diría que lo estaba haciendo por Damon.

"¡Bien hagamos esto!" dijo ella dando el primer paso.

Luego de una hora de búsqueda solo pudieron encontrar telarañas y ropa sucia. Agotada Elena se sentó en algo para descansar y pensar donde Emily pudo haber escondido lo que sea que estaba buscando.

"Nos ayudaría mucho saber que es lo que estamos buscando." dijo Elena derrotada.

"Emily no dijo nada"

"Genial, estamos cubiertas de polvo y todo culpa de las palabras de un fantasma." dijo Caroline rodando sus ojos hacia Elena. "¡Hey! ¿En qué estás sentada?"

Elena miró hacia abajo deseando que no sea nada asqueroso. "Es un viejo baúl" dijo aliviada. "¡Oh! Por supuesto. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpida?"

La chica inmediatamente se levantó y trató de abrirlo.

"Déjame a mí" dijo Caroline abriéndolo con facilidad. Las bisagras protestaron luego de no ser abierto hace más de 100 años.

"Carol Lockwood estaría saltando de emoción con todas estas cosas" pensó Caroline sacando un hermoso vestido azul claro y un corsé ambos dañados por el tiempo. "¡Ouch! ¿Pueden imaginarse tener que usar esto. Y yo que pensaba que los sostenes eran odiosos."

"Deben ser de Isabella" dijo Elena "¿Hay algo más dentro del baúl?"

"Un montón de cosas. ¡Woah! Que pequeña era." dijo la vampira sacando más ropa. "¿Bonnie crees que esto sea lo que estamos buscando?" le preguntó a su amiga.

"Debe ser" contestó ella. "No hay nada más aquí abajo, al menos hasta lo que puedo ver." dijo inspeccionando el baúl.

"¿Por qué Emily habría escondido algo en un baúl lleno de cosas de Isabella? Preguntó Elena.

Bonnie se encogió de hombros. "No lo se. Tendremos que revisarlo bien, si no encontramos lo que estamos buscando, siempre podemos volver..." Ella se estremeció involuntariamente con solo pensarlo.

"chicas siento arruinar este momento pero si ya tenemos lo que vinimos a buscar...¿Podemos irnos?" Pidió Caroline. "Aquí abajo es realmente feo." dijo con disgusto, sacándose una telaraña de su larga y rubia cabellera.

"No puedo estar más de acuerdo, Care. ¿Puedes hacer los honores?"

"Ser un vampiro si que tiene sus ventajas." Caroline levantó el viejo baúl y miró a sus dos amigas. "Vamos"

FORKS WA DIA PRESENTE

Bella inició su manejo sin saber hacia donde se dirigía, hasta que terminó en la carretera 101 pasando el cartel de "bienvenidos a Puerto Ángeles", le tomó más de una hora de manejo por el paisaje del parque nacional de Olimpia y por un momento contempló la idea de tenerse en alguno de los claros, pero no quería arriesgarse a perderse o a ir sin Edward. La última vez que se aventuró en el bosque por si sola terminó encontrándose a Laurent. Suprimió un escalofrío, al pensar que Victoria todavía estaba rondando por ahí.

Estacionó su auto y caminó sin rumbo por la calle principal hasta que se encontró frente a la tienda de libros usados. Casi podía sentir el olor de los libros viejos mezclado con el de los nuevos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no atacaba una librería y el solo pensarlo la reconfortaba. Lo más cercano en Forks a una librería era la biblioteca pública y su colección era muy limitada.

El lugar estaba desierto a excepción de los dos empleados; una chica universitaria mascando chicle en la caja y un hombre de mediana edad reponiendo libros en una de las estanterías. Bella bajó la cabeza y caminó por el pasillo esperando que nadie le preguntara si necesita algo.

Al revisar los pasillos sintió que la paz la bañaba. Por un momento, pudo olvidar el tumulto que la esperaba en casa. Se abrió paso a través de los libros, tramando de mantenerse en las novedades. No quería nada que le recordara el siglo XIX. Lamentablemente esa era la época en que se ambientaban los libros que le gustaba leer.

Sin que se diera cuenta pasaron 2 horas y con un par de novelas modernas en su bolsa se apresuró a salir de la tienda. El colegio terminaría pronto y Edward la estaría buscando preocupado y algo dolido porque no lo había llamado después de haber sido dada de alta.

Llegó hasta su auto rápidamente y tomó la carretera de vuelta hacia Forks. Estaba saliendo del parque nacional cuando sintió su celular sonar. Con una mano en el manubrio, trató de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Era Edward. Miró rápidamente la hora, era más tarde de lo que pensaba.

"Hola" Bella contestó el teléfono, bajando automáticamente la velocidad. "Siento no haberte llamado. Pensé que estaría de vuelta antes de que terminara la escuela."

"Me he estado volviendo loco de preocupación" dijo frenético. "Cuando Carlisle me dijo que te dieron de alta, fui a tu casa pero no estabas."

"Necesitaba salir un rato. Me estaba dando claustrofobia."

El silencio que se escuchaba al otro lado del teléfono la dejó preguntándose que estaba pasando por la mente de Edward.

"¿El examen?" Preguntó Edward alarmado. "¿Qué tan mal salió? Por favor se sincera." pidió. "Carlisle no me dijo nada. ¿Está muy malo? ¿Por qué sentiste la necesidad de salir un rato? Debiste haberme llamado. Habría ido contigo."

"Relájate Edward, no fueron concluyentes." dijo tratando de calmar su ansiedad. "Carlisle tiene que hacer más pruebas. Te explicaré todo cuando llegue a casa."

"¿Dónde fuiste?" Alice no pudo ver a donde fuiste solo que estabas manejando.

Bella sabía que él estaba pensando que ella había ido a la reserva quilluete a ver a Jacob. "Fui a Puerto Ángeles , a la librería. Encontré nuevos libros para leer."

El río aliviado. "¿Brönte y Austen ya no son de tu agrado?"

"Decidí ampliar mis intereses y compré unos best sellers que se veían buenos." dijo no queriendo explicar su repentina aversión a los clásicos literarios del SXIX. "Estaré de vuelta en 20 minutos. ¿Nos juntamos en mi casa?"

"Te estaré esperando. Te amo Bella."

"Yo también te amo."

Bella apretó el botón para terminar la llamada y aumentó la velocidad. En ese momento la lluvia comenzó a caer con fuerza haciéndose casi imposible ver el camino. Ella agradeció ser la única en la pista y que nadie más estuviera andando por la carretera. Fue en ese momento que notó una mancha roja moverse con rapidez frente a ella. Con pánico, frenó bruscamente provocando golpeara la cabeza contra el manubrio.

XXXXX

Stefan se mantuvo alejado de Edward y de sus hermanos el resto del día, no queriendo antagonizarlo más. Si bien los hermanos no habían mostrados señales de hostilidad con el, era mejor mantenerse al margen. De hecho, la chica Alice, estaba siendo un poco más amable.

Para el momento en que terminó el colegio, el no quería más que compartir sus preguntas de lo que había pasado el día anterior con Elena.

"Te vez irritado" le dijo Damon camino a casa.

"Estoy en control, Damon." dijo Stefan cansado, mirando la lluvia por la ventana.

"No lo se Steffie" dijo Damon moviendo sus cejas. "Estas más taciturno de lo normal, incluso para ti. ¿Estás seguro que no necesitas un bocadito?

Tal vez Damon estaba en lo cierto, esta vez. Han sido un par de días estresantes y sus reservas estaban bajas y no quería probar su suerte. "Bien déjame salir, volveré a casa por el bosque."

Si no fuera por lo frío y húmedo de Forks, podría imaginarse viviendo aquí, pensó Stefan mientras cazaba. Había mucha vida salvaje y una basto surtido de ciervos y alces, infinitamente más sustanciales que la limitada variedad de Mystic Falls.

Se sirvió un ciervo y un alce antes de que sus sentidos sobrenaturales sintieran el distintivo sonido del monovolumen de Bella acercándose. Había memorizado el sonido desde la primera vez que la vio. Al menos había salido del Hospital.

Stefan corrió hacia donde se escuchaba el sonido, esperando captar un poco de ella antes de que desapareciera de su vista. El cielo había decidido lanzar lluvia con fuerza y empapar todo a su paso.

Desde su lugar detrás de un árbol vio el automóvil de Bella viajando por la interestatal. Antes de que su cerebro pudiera registrar lo que estaba pasando, vio a alguien, una mujer saltar frente al vehículo. Corrió a toda velocidad al ver que Bella frenaba en seco, parando a solo unos centímetros de la mujer en su camino.

Stefan paró impactado, sin poder creer la escena ante él. La mujer de pelo rojo largo y flameante ni siquiera se inmutó, como si se hubiera puesto en el camino deliberadamente. La mujer se dio vuelta para mirarlo, sintiendo su presencia. Stefan se topó con sus ojos color sangre y una maléfica risa como si ella supiera algo que el no.

La atención de Stefan se desvió momentáneamente de la mujer al sentir una queja de dolor proviniendo desde el interior del auto. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia donde estaba la mujer esta había desaparecido.


End file.
